


Head Is Not My Home

by lamarina



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, btw they are in america soz, but let's just go with it, listen i'm not sure how this happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamarina/pseuds/lamarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen, there aren't enough 2ho fanfics out there, and I'm here to remedy that, one terrible story at a time. Please don't judge me too harshly for this lol</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Obedear

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, there aren't enough 2ho fanfics out there, and I'm here to remedy that, one terrible story at a time. Please don't judge me too harshly for this lol

THE UNIVERSITY OF WASHINGTON  
WINTER 2016

Name: Kim, Junmyeon  
Student ID: 674912009

Level: Undergraduate, sophomore  
College: College of Engineering  
Major: Aeronautics and Astronautics

CLASS SCHEDULE  
Practical Reasoning (PHIL 115) – 4 cr. – 8 AM – 8:50 AM – MTWTh  
General Chemistry (CHEM 142) – 5 cr. – 11 AM – 11:50 AM – MTWThF  
Engineering Statics NW (AA 210) – 4 cr. – 1 PM – 1:50 PM – MTWTh  
General Physics II (PHYS 122) – 5 cr. – 4 PM – 4:50 PM – MTWThF

—

THE UNIVERSITY OF WASHINGTON  
WINTER 2016

Name: Choi, Minho  
Student ID: 686758150

Level: Undergraduate, sophomore  
College: College of Arts and Sciences  
Major: Philosophy

CLASS SCHEDULE  
Practical Reasoning (PHIL 115) – 4 cr. – 8 AM – 8:50 AM – MTWTh  
Basic Photography (ART 140) – 4 cr. – 11 AM – 1:00 PM – MWF  
Introduction to Communication I (COM 201) – 5 cr. – 3 PM – 3:50 PM – MTWThF

—  
Winter quarter at the University of Washington begins on a cloudy day in January. Overcast with a chance of rain is classic Seattle weather, but by his second term of his sophomore year at UW, Junmyeon—Suho—is used to it. For the next 10 weeks, every day, especially the mornings, will be damp and grey. Umbrellas, scarves, and raincoats will be common.

Suho left his dorm room at about 7:35, which gave him enough time to get tea before his first class, a 100-level philosophy class he took to fulfil a general education requirement. As an engineering major, his schedule was packed to the gills, and he hadn’t much time or room for blow-off classes like philosophy, but he intended to have all of his basic requirements finished before his junior year, so he maxed out at 18 credits per quarter.

After Suho got his drink, he half-jogged his way to the building where philosophy and other humanities classes are taken—a building he had never really given much thought to, let alone ever been in. It took him a minute to figure out where the room is, but eventually he located it and he pressed the door open.

It was a big lecture hall, with the kind of chairs that have tiny desks attached to them. There were several rows of seats and plenty of white boards. The professor sat at the computer. A bored-looking graduate student teaching assistant sat at a smaller desk in the corner, playing with pencils.

Being an 8 AM class, there aren’t many students there. Out of the maximum 55, about 37 or so people registered, and more will drop the class before the end of the first week.

Suho took a seat in the second row, and he waited patiently for class to start.

—

Minho was going to be late to his first class.

He got out of bed way too late to be on time, but this is what he gets for registering for an 8 AM class instead of a 10 or 11.

He quickly got ready, brushing his teeth and taking a piece of fruit from the kitchen on his way out. If he sprinted, he might—might—make it.

He tried to not make it obvious that he was speed walking as he made his way across the lawn toward the humanities building. Fortunately, he’s taken classes there before, so he knows the most efficient routes and shortcuts.

He cut through a garden, and made it to class at 7:56. He sauntered in, trying to play it cool, like he hadn’t just jog-walked across campus to make it on time so he wouldn’t be late to class on the first day of the term.

He gave the room a once over, and nobody really stood out to him. Most everyone had their heads on their desks, or resting them in their hands with half-closed eyes. Even the professor and the TA looked bored.

The only person who even seemed remotely alive was some guy in the second row. He actually looked like he was going to pay attention during this 50-minute snooze fest of a first-day lecture.

Minho realized he was still standing at the front of the room and took a seat in a row in the middle of the classroom. He spent most of the lecture drawing pictures in his notebook instead of listening. He took a syllabus as they were passed out and circled random words as the professor went through it. Why did teachers always insist on reading through their syllabi word for word when their students are more than capable of reading them?

The first day of class always was a waste of time.

Minho would have been better off if he was late.

—

The professor wrapped up his first-day spiel sooner than the 50-minute time slot so he dismissed the students early. Minho was out of his desk like a shot, and tried not to push as he walked down the rows of desks past his still-asleep classmates. When he got to the front of the room, he noticed that guy from the second row was standing and talking to the professor and TA. Introducing himself, no doubt. Trying to make a good first impression and so they learn his name and face.

Minho tried to remember what the guy was called. It was another Korean name, definitely. The TA was Korean as well. It wasn’t uncommon at UW for there to be more than five Asian students in one class so Minho isn’t surprised. The rest of the class varied in ethnicities and racial backgrounds, and the professor was a middle-aged white guy with big ears.

Suddenly, Minho remembered the name—it was Junmyeon. He remembered because the professor had some trouble pronouncing it. Funny, considering his own TA was Korean. Minho shook his head and laughs to himself. But then the guy told the professor he goes by a nickname, something else—something he can’t remember.

Minho noticed the guy has spotted him lingering, they look at each other in the eyes for a beat or so, and then he shuffled out of the classroom and went to get a real breakfast.

—

Suho had over an hour until his next class, so he headed for the student union to get some food. By now he’s finished his tea and he’s got to get some breakfast. At least a granola bar or a bowl of cereal.

He got in line with a tray and picks out a couple of pancakes. He paod extra and gets the kind with chocolate chips in them, and a glass of orange juice. He took his tray and tried to find a table to eat at, texting his roommate and seeing if he wanted to get some food, too.

—

Minho, meanwhile, ordered an omelet made out of three eggs with peppers and ham. He still has his apple from before class and he got another one just for good measure, and a bottle of water.

The union is pretty crowded around this time, because students are eating breakfast before their 10 and 11 AM classes. Minho doesn't have his next class until 12, so he takes a seat alone at one of the small tables on the fringes of the area, taking out his phone to pass the time.

—

“I have an idea,” someone said, and they set their tray down next to Suho’s. The chair was pulled back and it was Sehun, Suho’s roommate. He’s a business major from Olympia. He’s a laid-back guy that takes a lot of online classes so he doesn't have to leave the dorm very much.

Suho looked at Sehun with curiosity. “Okay, shoot,” he said.

“You need to get a boyfriend.”

Suho looked down at his tray and rolled his eyes. 

“Why, do you have someone in mind?” Suho doesn’t really want to encourage this but he might as well see what Sehun’s scheming this time.

Sehun shook his head. “No. That would be easier, but not as interesting. I think you should try a dating app.”

Suho scrunched up his face. “That’s kind of sad, isn’t it? Whatever happened to meeting someone the old fashioned way?”

“Nobody does that anymore, Suho. People are addicted to their phones and computers nowadays. The only way to meet someone is online or through a friend introducing you to someone, and set ups never end well.”

Suho considered this. Sehun had some valid points, so maybe he was onto something here.

“Plus, you are gay, so you can just download Grindr,” Sehun said.

“I don’t know what that is.”

At that remark, it was Sehun’s turn to roll his eyes. “You’re so clueless sometimes, I can’t believe you even made it to this age. Anyway, it’s just…a gay dude-centric dating app…I guess.”

“If it’s for gay guys only, then why do you know about it?”

“It’s pretty notorious. Well, popular. Notorious is…a strong word. Also, I had a phase last year.”

Suho unlocked his phone and slid it over to Sehun. “Show me.”

Sehun smiled and finds the app and downloads it onto Suho’s phone. The slighty menacing logo looks out of place among Suho’s clean and organized phone, but he opens it up and Sehun instructs him on how to set up a profile.

“Okay, you can put as little or as much information as you want, but you should at least put your picture, your age, and your height, if you want,” Sehun says, returning the phone to Suho.

“Sounds basic enough…okay,” Suho said. He picked out a sort of goofy looking but cute selfie and set that as his profile photo. He also enters: 19 years old and 5 feet 8 inches. Suho hadn't weighed himself in a while at this point. He thought back to the last time he was at the doctors for a checkup. He was somewhere in the 140-pound range, so he puts 143 as a guestimate. He stumbled a bit over what to say in the “about” section so he more or less just put down his major (engineering) and left it at that.

“Nice. Now, you just wait,” Sehun said.

“Well, this should prove interesting enough. Now, Sehun, I’ve got to go. I have some time left until chemistry so I’m going to go to the bookstore to get my work schedule for the next few weeks. I might need a few pencils and stuff, too, so I’ll see you at the dorm later,” Suho said.

Suho worked part-time at the campus bookstore. His parents would rather him devote all of his time to his studies, but he liked working and earning his own spending money. It also gave him a place to hang out besides his room or the library, the top 2 places he spent time at when he wasn’t in class.

“Fair enough. Have fun, Suho.”

“I think I just found my new guilty pleasure.”

—

Minho finished his breakfast pretty quickly. Normally, with over an hour left until his next class, he would immediately return to his room and take a nap until he was absolutely forced to wake up and go to class. However, not wanting to risk a repeat incident of that morning’s sprint-walk across campus to not be late for class due to sleeping late, Minho decided to stick around the student union and do a bit of people-watching. One of the best places to do that was the school’s on campus bookstore, especially during the first week of the quarter, when students are buying their textbooks, pencils, and other supplies. So that’s where he headed.

The line at the bookstore was ridiculously long. Minho was glad he’d already bought his textbooks at the end of fall quarter instead of waiting until now to purchase them, because it was an absolute clusterfuck in there, at least in the front. The back of the store was relatively calm because everyone was in the front, desperately waiting for their turn at the register so they could get to class on time.

To try to avoid looking like he was loitering, even though the majority of the employees were students and they didn’t really give a damn, Minho tried to actually look interested in the textbooks. They were so expensive, it was no wonder so many kids didn’t even bother buying them from the bookstore, even though it was more convenient that way. A textbook that is sold for $350 at the school store goes for $95 on Amazon.

In the back of the bookstore, Minho went to the philosophy section to see if there were any additional materials that might be beneficial for him to have for the class. Normally he wouldn’t be interested in that sort of thing, but after his grades last quarter, it might be a good idea to invest in a study guide or two.

Since everyone else was in the front of the bookstore, there was only one other person in the philosophy section—philosophy wasn’t a popular subject at UW anyway. He was holding a piece of paper and trying to look at the top shelf, but he was too short. He was trying to reach a thing paperback book that was stacked on top. UW bookshelves were unfairly tall and it made getting higher up books more difficult for shorter students.

“Uh, here, let me help you,” Minho said, grabbing a copy of the book the guy was reaching for. He looked at the cover. It was one of the supplemental materials for philosophy 115, the class he was in. He handed it to the guy.

“Oh, thanks.” The guy smiled. He looked vaguely familiar to Minho, like they might have seen each other in line for breakfast earlier, or something.

“Do I know you?” Minho said. It came off a bit more abrupt than he intended.

“I don’t think so. But thanks for your help with the book.” The guy paused. “My name is Junmyeon, but I usually just go by Suho.”

And then it clicked with Minho.

“Oh, I thought I sort of recognized you…that book is for the 8 AM philosophy 115, isn’t it? I think we’re in that class together. I remember the professor calling your name during roll…I’m Minho.” 

Suho smiled. “Were you the one that came in 1 minute before class started?”

“I overslept.”

“Ah, excuses, excuses.” Suho waved his hand teasingly. “It’s an easy, blow-off class for the most part anyway. Not even that important, but a general education requirement.”

Minho shrugged. “Philosophy is actually my major.”

“People really major in that? Like, in actuality?”

“Apparently, unless you’re hallucinating right now…” Minho shuffled his foot on the carpet. He smiled. He seemed to be flirting with Minho, but he honestly couldn’t tell. He might not even be gay. He might just be really friendly.

“Well, thanks for grabbing the book for me. I better try and see if I can buy it for my next class.” Suho smiled and turned. “See you in class tomorrow then?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you.”

Suho started to walk away, and as he did, his phone made a noise. He pulled it out of his back pocket while Minho tilted his head at the familiar sound.

That was the Grindr notification sound.

So Suho was definitely gay.


	2. Black Treacle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write, but here we go

After hearing the Grindr notification come from Suho’s phone in the bookstore, when Suho was walking in the opposite direction to buy his textbook, Minho immediately took out his phone just to confirm that it was, in fact, a Grindr notification that he heard and not something similar.

Quickly, Minho opened the app and refreshed the page, looking for Suho’s profile. He hoped that he had a face picture up and not one of those weird anonymous ab pictures. Suho seemed innocent enough to put his face up, however.

He waited a moment while the page loaded, and it wasn’t long before, yes, there was Suho, in a backwards baseball hat, on Grindr, only a few hundred feet away.

Philosophy class suddenly seemed a bit less boring.

—

Two weeks later, Suho had gotten his sleep schedule readjusted after winter break so he’s able to make it to class at about 7:45 or so, regularly. The lecture hall is nearly empty at that time, even though it’s only fifteen minutes before class starts. The only people in there at that time were the sleeping kids who came in after their 7 AM classes, the professor and TA, and a few overachievers like Suho.

Students like Minho usually came straggling in five minutes before class started, except on this day, Minho was there before Suho, sitting in what was quickly becoming his usual seat, in the middle of the 6th row.

Suho smiles at him but his head is bent down over his phone, so Suho goes unnoticed. He took his seat in his usual, in the second row, and took out his phone to pass the time. Suho is usually too busy with homework when he’s at his dorm to have any free time, so he usually only is able to mess around with his phone before classes, and before he gets assigned any more homework.

Since nobody was sitting next to him yet, Suho figured it was safe to open Grindr. Though he knew people were bound to see him if they had the app themselves, the idea of someone looking at him and seeing him browsing it creeped him out. Maybe he still wasn’t fully comfortable with the idea of using it.

But that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to delete it.

Suho scrolled in silence for a while. Mostly faceless pictures of anonymous guys that were several thousand “feet away” from Suho as it said on their profiles. Suho wasn’t entirely sure what he was aiming to get out of this app, seeing as his never answered anyone’s messages, but he kept it on his phone anyway.

He was about to put his phone away as more tired looking students started to file into the room when he got a notification before the app was closed. Looking around once last time, he clicked on it. It was a message. All it said was, “hey.”

Suho squinted at the name attached to the message. Very few guys on Grindr put their real names on it, Suho included. But this was something in Korean. The font was too small to be legible, and anyway, he felt too nervous to try to read it.

Suho clicked on their profile. This person actually had a selfie for their picture. Suho wondered if it was a fake profile—a “catfish.”

When the person’s profile came up, Suho thought he was seeing things. It looked like the guy from class who helped him a few days ago in the bookstore. Minho, that was his name. He was in this class. This philosophy class. The one that was starting right now. To make absolutely sure, Suho looked at his location. Locations were not stated in actual locations like cities, but rather, a distance in feet away from you. It made it a lot easier to guess where someone was, in relation to where you were.

Suho knew as soon as he saw “57 feet away” that he was caught. He looked around hesitantly as the professor got ready to begin his lecture, slowly turning his head to look behind him.

A few rows behind where Suho was sitting, he saw Minho. He was holding his phone up, too, and he caught Suho’s gaze, and when he did, he winked.

—

Suho spent the rest of the day in a bit of a fog. He never expected that someone in one of his own classes would be so quick to find and message him on that stupid app, and yet, a week into school, it had happened. Realistically, he shouldn't have been surprised, and in actuality, he wasn’t. He was just a bit shook that it was someone he’d happened to have spoken to in person and who was actually good-looking.

Suho arrived at his dorm later that day, and after a nice, warm shower, he sat at his desk, about to study for a chemistry quiz, when another notification from the damn app went off again.

It was another message from Minho.

“This app is sleazy. you should text me.”

Then, he left his number, which had a 360 area code. Interesting, Suho thought. That meant he wasn’t from Seattle, or even the general Seattle area.

Suho pushed his phone to the corner of his desk and opened up his chemistry notes, intent on studying. But it was hard to focus. He had to at least text him once. He quickly unlocked his phone and typed in Minho’s phone number, but stalled when it came to writing the actual text. What to say? “Hello”? “Hey, it’s me”? “Please don’t contact me ever again”?

He went the safe route and said, “Hi.”

Not wanting to waste any time, he went back to his chemistry notes. Suho was an excellent note taker. They were always neat and concise, but and included study cues. Suho attributed his good grades to his meticulous, almost obsessive note taking. He was rereading and highlighting his first section of notes when his phone vibrated.

“it’s Junmyeon?” the text said.

Suho assumed this was some weird way of asking if it was, indeed, him texting Minho, and not someone else.

“It’s Suho. This is Minho isn’t it?” Suho typed. He decided not to bother with studying if he was going to get a text back in a decent amount of time.

“oh yeah. it is me,” Minho had written.

Suho didn’t have time to reply before he got another message.

“what are you doing,” it read.

“I’m studying for a quiz,” Suho wrote. He sent the text and then decided to be polite and send another one that said, “You?”

Minho replied almost immediately, but his message confused Suho.

“that’s a bit forward of you, don’t you think?”

What the hell? Suho reread his messages. What part of them were forward at all? None, he thought, until he realized with horror that his first message, the one where he said he was studying, hadn’t sent. But the one that said, “you?” as in, “What are you doing?” had sent, and from Minho’s side, the conversation looked something like this:

M: What are you doing?

S: You?

Suho scrambled to correct this unfortunate occurrence.

“No, no, my first message didn’t send. I said was studying. Then I was asking what you were doing. Not what I meant at all,” he sent, feeling like a jackass.

Minho’s reply came slower this time. “I see,” was all he said.

Suho thought that was the end of the conversation until he got another message, something that surprised him a bit.

“Can I come over?”

“Now who’s being forward?” Suho replied, feeling his face turn red.

“But can I?”

Suho tapped his fingers on his desk, considering this. On one hand, he should study. But on another, he was curious to find out what Minho wanted that they couldn’t just do over text.

“Sure,” Suho wrote, followed by the name of his dorm, Maple Hall.

“i can be there in 15,” read Minho’s reply. So Suho waited, and surely, in less than 20 minutes, his phone buzzed with a text from Minho that indicated he was outside of the dorm.

Suho went downstairs and found Minho waiting outside in a hat and a fleece jacket. It was after 6:00, and it was dark and cold.

Minho smirk-smiled when he saw Suho, who had changed into comfortable clothing after showering, plain gray joggers and an oversized t-shirt. He hadn’t bothered to change even though he was having someone over. Minho was still dressed from the day.

“Hi,” Suho said. “Come in, it’s cold.”

Minho breezed past Suho into the lounge of the dorm. “This place is really nice,” he said.

“It really is. My room is on the fourth floor. Let’s take the elevator.”

Suho let them into the elevator with his card and pressed the up button. Fortunately, the elevator had just been checked and updated for the new term, so they didn’t have to wait long in what probably would have been awkward silence.

“My roommate hasn’t been home all day, which is pretty unusual for him,” Suho remarked for no particular reason when they arrived at the second floor.

“That’s good,” Minho said. “Isn’t Maple Hall the engineering major Living Learning Community?”

“It is,” Suho said. “I am an engineering major. Aeronautics and astronautics, actually.”

Minho was impressed. “That’s heavy duty.”

“I went to Raisbeck Aviation in Tukwila for high school. I’ve always been into this, I love it so much,” Suho said, smiling.

“I see.”

Shortly thereafter there was a bit of a lull in the conversation, but they had arrived at Suho’s room anyway. Suho unlocked the door and held it open for Minho, who strolled in. Suho closed the door and locked it behind him.

“Cute room,” Minho said.

“Thanks,” Suho replied. “I think.”

Minho stood in the middle of the room. “Which side is yours?”

“Oh, this one.” He gestured to the left of Minho. “You can sit on the bed.”

Minho sat, and leaned back on his hands. “Aren’t you going to sit next to me?” He said this very casually, but posed it as less of a question and more of a taunt or a challenge.

Suho turned pink again and got on top of the bed next to him. He could feel his face getting hot as Minho continued to lean back, looking around Suho’s side of the room, which was largely bare. He didn’t really have anything personal out, except for a few postcards on the wall and a picture of his parents in a black frame on his desk.

“So, uh, what’s up?” Suho said, desperate to break the silence.

Minho got off his hands and sat forward. “Mind if I take off my jacket and hat?”

“No, um, absolutely, go ahead.”

“Thanks.” Minho unzipped the fleece and took of his hat and dropped them on the floor. He didn’t really seem to care, so Suho said nothing. Minho’s hair was messed up from wearing a hat; it was cute.

“I thought that was pretty clever of you to cover your tracks when we were texting,” Minho said out of the blue.

Suho was confused. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“The ‘I said I was studying’ thing, that was great.”

“You don’t believe me? I really was studying…look, at my desk. It’s covered in all my books and notes. And here, I can show you where the message didn’t send…” Suho trailed off, his face flaming.

Minho laughed. “You’re cute.”

“Uh...”

“I just have one question for you.”

“What’s that?”

“Are you really 5 foot 8?” Minho tilted his head.

“Huh?”

“On your profile…it says you’re 5 foot 8, but you seem shorter than that in person. Are you exaggerating so more guys will talk to you?”

Suho glared. “Yes, I am actually that height. And I should never have downloaded that damn app, but it seemed like it might be fun. I’m not so sure about that now.”

“Hey, now. Are we not having fun? I’m offended,” Minho quipped, smiling. He leaned forward and placed a hand on Suho’s knee. He didn’t do anything else, just left it there, and looked at Suho.

Suho swallowed. “Uh…”

“Have you ever done this before?”

“Um. Done what?” Suho played dumb. His heart was beating fast.

“This…” Minho slid his hand up Suho’s leg from his knee onto his thigh. “With anyone. A guy. A girl.”

“Obviously not any girls…”

“Any guys?”

“No…”

“Then what the hell did you do in high school? And last year? You’re a sophomore now, aren’t you?”

“Studied.”

“That doesn’t sound very fun.” Minho shifted his body and looked at Suho’s face, keeping his hand on his thigh. “No wonder you downloaded Grindr.”

“What?”

“You’re tired of being a virgin.”

Suho shoved Minho’s hand off his leg, even though he was really enjoying having it there. “You don’t know anything about me.”

“But am I wrong?”

Was he wrong? Suho didn’t know. Maybe. Maybe not.

Minho gets off the bed suddenly, and Suho looks at him questionably. He leans down and takes off his shoes, a slightly absurd action that makes Suho laugh.

“My shoes were driving me crazy,” Minho said. “I couldn’t get comfortable.”

“Comfortable?”

“Yeah. Comfortable.” 

Minho’s still standing and Suho is looking up at him. Minho gestures for Suho to stand up and reaches for his hands. Suho extends his arms out and Minho grabs his wrists. He pulls Suho close to his body and lifts one of his arms up.

“Do you know how to dance?” Minho asked.

“Random,” Suho said, as Minho enclosed Suho’s hand in his. His hand was so much larger than Suho’s.

“You have really small hands,” Minho said, placing his other hand on Suho’s lower back. “Like a child. Come on, let me lead.”

Suho said nothing as he tried to follow Minho’s footsteps. Minho’s movements were quick and precise.

“Where did you learn to dance?” Suho asked, impressed, hardly being able to follow. He didn’t realize that Minho’s hand was slowly sliding lower and lower on his back.

Minho considered this question. “I didn’t really learn from anyone. I just taught myself out of boredom.”

“Huh,” Suho said, when Minho brought his arm down and released Suho’s hand. He took Suho’s head in his hands and leaned down to kiss Suho.

Suho, caught off guard, desperately tried to get to reach Minho halfway, getting on his tiptoes. He placed his hands on Minho’s waist and tried to pull him close.

Minho kept kissing Suho, parting his lips, trying to get Suho to do the same. The kiss turned deeper and harder, with Minho taking Suho’s top lip between his teeth.

Suho felt Minho tilting his head and then his lips were on his neck. Suho felt weak while Minho alternated between kissing, biting, and sucking. He had his arms wrapped around Minho, crossed and pressed into his back.

After Minho finished leaving his mark on Suho’s neck, he pulled away and looked at Suho’s face. Suho’s cheeks were red and his eyes were heavy-lidded. In his peripheral, Minho spotted something small and red sitting on the windowsill next to Suho’s bed. Abruptly Minho pulled away and got on the bed and grabbed it. He smirked.

Sitting on the short end of the bed and facing Suho, Minho held out the small bottle. “And what the hell is this?” he asked rhetorically. He knew what it was. “I can’t believe you keep something like this out in the open.” It was a small, almost travel sized, bottle of edible, strawberry flavored lube. “You’re secretly a freak, aren’t you?”

Suho brought his hands to his flushed cheeks. “It isn’t like that at all. I bought it on accident…I grabbed the first one I saw on the shelf. I wanted a regular one. And my roommate is clueless and doesn’t even know what it is. I’ve never used it, but I lost the receipt so I can’t return it.”

“Never used…” Minho took off the cap. It was indeed still factory sealed. He pulled the plastic cover off of the opening, flicked it on the floor, and twisted the cap back on. He set it back on the windowsill—for now. “Now that it’s open, you might as well try it out.” He smiled at Suho. “With me.”

Then he got up and pressed his hips into Suho’s once again. Minho’s jeans were able to conceal how stiff he was getting, but Suho’s thin, cotton joggers weren’t doing him any favors.

Minho continued kissing Suho, even rougher than before. One hand was on the back of Suho’s head, holding his hair tightly, and the other felt his front through the fabric of the joggers. Suho twitched at the touch as he returned his hands to Minho’s back, this time under his shirt. He dug his nails into Minho’s soft skin, wanting more than just kisses and hickeys now.

So Minho pulled away and stripped his shirt off, tugging on the bottom of Suho’s, indicating he should do the same.

Minho got close to Suho and was backed up against the foot of the bed, wavering a bit. He eventually decided to take initiative and he laid on the bed, on his back, propping himself on his elbows.

Minho quickly unbuttoned and stepped out of the uncomfortable jeans before he positioned himself over Suho. Now in just his boxers, he had very little to hide.

“There’s so much I want to do to you,” Minho whispered. Suho swallowed. “Take off those stupid joggers.”

Suho grabbed the waist of his pants and begun to shimmy them down his legs, and Minho finished by quickly slipping them off, and getting them off the bed. Suho was now in his boxers as well, but it wasn’t enough, so Minho pulled those down, too, and Suho kicked them off when they were at his ankles.

“Now turn over.”

Suho flipped over under Minho without a word. His bare ass was now pressed against Minho’s front. He felt himself pressing closer and harder into Minho, while Minho grabbed the lube from the sill. Suho couldn’t see what he was doing but he heard the snap of the clap being clicked open.

Minho opened the bottle and slicked some of the lube onto his hand. He rubbed it in his fingers and then reached around for Suho, while pressing his chest into his back.

Suho gasped at the wet sensation, but closed his eyes and let his head hang back while Minho stroked him, slowly, just to make sure he was hard. With very little space between them, Minho got close to Suho’s ears and whispered, “Would it be absolutely too forward of me to say I really, really just want to eat you right now?”

“Eat me…what?” Suho gasped.

Minho pulled away and said, “Put your palms on the wall and keep your head forward. Arch your back. But get comfortable.”

As Suho repositioned himself, Minho tasted some of the lube for himself. Satisfied, he put some more on his fingers and pressed them between Suho’s cheeks. He massaged for a minute before he inserted one of them.

“Oh,” Suho sighed. He was caught of guard but it wasn’t unpleasant. He hung his head and bit his bottom lip.

Minho didn’t wait much longer before he pressed a second finger, his index finger, in. Having such large hands, his fingers were long, and it didn’t take much for him to use them to massage and stimulate Suho’s prostate.

“You’re very tight,” Minho murmured almost inaudibly. “You really are a virgin.” He’d never admit it, but the fact that Suho was a virgin was quite hot to him. Corrupting innocence, and all that.

Minho continued to use his fingers for a while before he started to pull them out, slowly. Then he used his hands to spread Suho’s cheeks apart, before bringing his face down, and pressing his lips against Suho. He opened his mouth and used his tongue to get him nice and wet, pressing it flat against Suho, and licking, hot, hard, and fast.

Suho, meanwhile, was losing his mind. He kept his hands on the wall as he was told but instead of keeping his palms against it, he curled his fingers and started to scratch at it. The dorm beds didn’t have headboards, otherwise he would definitely be holding onto that.

The noises Suho’s fingernails against the little white bumps on the wall sent shivers down Minho’s neck and spine. He found himself digging his own fingernails into the soft skin of Suho’s thighs.

“Oh my God, Minho,” Suho said, his head thrown back now in pleasure. His eyes were shut and he thought he was going to swallow his lip, as he was biting it so hard. 

Minho changed his tongue from flat to pointed as he darted it in and out, short flicks that made Suho moan.

Minho finished with a few more long, wet licks and one last firm press into Suho. He was sufficiently wet with Minho’s spit and though he would have liked to continue, Minho was far too hard to continue.

Suho looked back. “Why did you stop?” He’d never felt anything more amazing in his life. He didn't want it to end.

Minho was standing on the floor, and slipping out of his boxers. He quickly got back on the bed, wet himself with some of the lube, and was kneeling, on his knees. He started to rub Suho with his dick without penetrating him. He held himself in his hand and moved against Suho’s ass, rubbing and sliding his length up and down. It wasn’t something he was usual into but it felt right with Suho.

The unusual sensation made Suho groan. The lube was cold and made him shudder. Then he removed one of his hands from the wall—he needed at least one to keep himself stead—and started stroking himself.

Minho kept going, slow, until he felt as though he was going to come. He pulled away from Suho, and said, “You have to flip over.”

Unquestionably, Suho did as he was told, and he was now laying on his back, with Minho still on his knees above him. Suho kept stroking himself, and the sight was almost too much for Minho to bear. Minho resisted the urge to join Suho. He wanted to see him finish his own self off. Instead he began rubbing himself as well.

Suho felt himself getting closer as he went faster. He grabbed his sheet in his free hand tightly as he closed his eyes. At his peak, he opened them, and he came onto his own stomach, the hot sensation making him moan.

Minho was ready, too, as he moved up Suho’s body, and with a few final motions, he unraveled and came onto Suho’s face, the sight of which made him groan as he finished his last strokes. He sighed and got off the bed and stood naked on Suho’s floor.

Suho wasn’t expecting to get cum on his face. It was primarily on his cheeks, but some had gotten on his neck and collar bones as well. He reached to the floor for his laundry basket and pulled out a wash cloth and rubbed his face.

Minho had retreated from the room and was now in the bathroom. Suho stifled a laugh as he heard him gargling with Sehun’s Listerine. Suho would never tell him.

Minho came back in, wiping his mouth. At this point Suho was able to fully appreciate how good-looking Minho was, and what an incredible body he had.

As Minho started gathering his clothes, he quipped, “You go cross-eyed when you come.”

“I do not.”

“You definitely do. I saw it.”

Suho frowned and shamelessly watched Minho put his clothes back on. He grabbed his fleece and hat and put those on last. He fished his phone out of his fleece pocket and looked at the time. “Nearly 8:50. It’s really dark. I better get going.”

“Will you be alright walking back?”

Minho laughed. “You sound like my mother.”

“Don’t say that.”

“I’ll be fine. I’ll see you in class tomorrow?”

“Yes, definitely.”

Minho waved on his way out. Now Suho had to put his pajamas back on and actually study for tomorrow’s chemistry quiz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the dancing seems random, believe me, I know...anyway, rimming! How about that?
> 
> [Black Treacle](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=88WZctFFaAU) by Arctic Monkeys
> 
> Bonuses:  
> [[x]](http://i.imgur.com/genHJ6p.jpg) [[x]](http://i.imgur.com/Y2YrYZ5.jpg) [[x]](http://i.imgur.com/701uKhG.jpg) [[x]](http://i.imgur.com/Ww1QfrL.jpg)


	3. VCR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I procrastinated so bad in writing this. That's why it's so short, sorry. Bye.

The next morning, Suho woke up at his desk, with his head in his open chemistry textbook, with a blanket thrown over his shoulders. He lifted his head up, slowly, because his neck was stiff from being at such a bad angle all night. He massaged the back of his neck, trying to ease the pain. He got up almost equally as slow, as his back was aching from being hunched over.

He continued to rub his neck as he walked to the bathroom to take a shower when he saw his reflection in the mirror. Not only was his neck incredibly sore from sleeping on it funny, but it also had about 6 or 7 plum colored hickeys on his neck, and made him gasp. He immediately brought his hands to his neck to cover them, instinctively, though it was only about 7:25 and Sehun wasn’t usually awake until noon or so. He brought his hands back down and decided to skip the shower and just wash his face instead.

Suho walked back to the room and started to get dressed. His back started to seize up when he bent over to put his shoes on. He winced as he started to straighten back out. After stressing over what to do about the stupid hickeys, he grabbed a scarf from his closet and wrapped it a few times around his neck.

When it came time for him to leave, Suho grabbed his backpack and decided it unload some of the weight from it. He took out two of his textbooks and left them on his bed and it was much better on his back. He adjusted the straps for the lighter weight and got ready to leave.

When Suho opened the door, Sehun flipped over on his bed and looked at him. Groggily, he said, “You should treat hickeys like bruises. Avoid hot water and apply ice. They will fade faster.”

Suho turned red and left.

—

Suho was early to class, as usual, but again, he never really minded that. He took his seat and took out his chemistry notebook. The professor wasn’t in the room, and the only other person there—period—besides Suho was the tired-looking TA.

When he noticed Suho, he got up and walked over. He smiled when he got over there and he leaned against one of the empty desks next to Suho’s.

“You’re Junmyeon, aren’t you?” the TA said. “You introduced yourself on the first day of class.”

Suho sat up and closed his notebook. “Yeah, that was me. Your name is Kyuhyun, isn’t it?”

“That is my name.” He paused. “You know, the prof and I really appreciate it when students actually try to make an effort in class. Most of them sleep through the class and don’t even bother to ask questions, let alone introduce themselves to us. So I thought that was pretty cool.”

Suho was bashful. “Oh, I do that in all my classes. I just like knowing the teachers are approachable.”

“Always.” Kyuhyun strummed his fingers on the empty desk for a moment. “So, what are you majoring in? What brings you to philosophy?”

“Well…I'm majoring in engineering, and the only thing that brings me to this class is…the humanities requirement,” Suho said honestly.

Kyuhyun laughed. “Classic. I’m not offended. Not many people are too interested in this, anyway. They think it’s boring.”

“Not true! I know someone in this class majoring in philosophy…” Suho looked around, but Minho hadn’t arrived yet. “He’s not here yet, but he will be.”

“That’s a bit encouraging.”

Suho pressed on. “But what brought you to philosophy?”

Kyuhyun crossed his arms. “I don’t really know. At first I picked it just because, but then I really got into it. I got my bachelor’s at Berkeley about a year ago and decided to come here for graduate school after I got tired of California, plus, I just liked what I heard about the program.”

“Berkeley, wow.”

“So now I’m here, a professional student, trying to get people interested in philosophy. I don’t really think it’s working.”

More students started walking in at this time. One of them was Minho. He saw Suho sitting with Kyuhyun, and tilted his head to the side. Typical.

Instead of going to his regular seat, Minho walked down the row behind Suho’s, and took a spot directly behind him. Suho turned around and smiled. Minho didn’t.

“Hi,” Suho said. Minho nodded.

Kyuhyun shuffled his feet and dismissed himself with a wave to Suho. He returned to the front of the room and continued making notes on his outline.

“Why were you talking to the TA?” Minho asked, leaning forward.

Suho frowned. “He came up to me. He’s just being nice.”

“A bit too nice.” Minho reached out and touched Suho’s scarf. “Nice scarf. It’s not that cold, is it?”

Suho turned red. “I just wanted to wear a scarf today. Nothing to it.”

“I’m sure.” He leaned forward in his seat and got close to Suho’s face. “What are you doing after your classes?”

“I have to work and then I’m meeting with a group to work on our physics lab.”

“Work? A rich kid like you? Please.”

Suho frowned deeper. “I work part-time at the bookstore. I like making my own spending money.”

Minho stretched back. “Whatever.” While he leaned back, he pressed his feet into the back of Suho’s chair.

“Don’t do that,” Suho said, turning around. “Class is going to start.”

Minho just pressed harder.

—

After class, Suho tried to leave as fast as he could before Minho had a chance to say anything more to him. Fortunately, Minho just ignored him and left without acknowledging Suho at all.

Suho was upset, and he didn’t really know why. For one, why was Minho acting like this? And why did it seem to bother him so much? He didn’t even know him that well.

Suho texted Sehun to see if he was awake. Sehun had a tendency to stay inside for the majority of the day, as two of his three classes were online, and then at night, he was gone until the early morning. Suho didn’t really know what he did, but he never asked, because that was Sehun’s business.

Suho wasn’t expecting a reply and he didn’t get one. He decided he would try bugging Sehun again after a few more classes in the afternoon, when he was more likely to wait.

In the meantime, Suho got breakfast.

—

It was noon and Minho was halfway through his photography class. He was supposed to be taking pictures of things that were blue, but instead, he was using his camera to try to look for Suho. He knew it was a long shot on this campus, but he had to try. 

He texted him 15 minutes ago asking him where he was but he hadn’t gotten a reply yet. He held the camera in one hand and looked at his phone with the other. Nothing so far.

Minho started to put his phone back into his pocket when the screen lit up with a text, from Suho. It said, “Bagley.”

Bagley? What the hell was that? Minho had never heard of that. Was it a bagel restaurant?

He let the camera hang on his neck while he looked up “bagley seattle” on his phone. He got too many results, so he narrowed it down to “bagley uw.” It was the chemistry building.

Minho had no idea where that was, but Minho was pretty sure he was nowhere near that.

“Meet by fountain?” he sent to Suho.

“That’s where Bagley is,” was the reply.

Oh.

Minho looked around. He was already near the fountain. He had no idea one of these buildings was the chemistry building.

“find me. I have a camera around my neck.”

“Sure.”

Minho took a seat on a bench near the crowded fountain and tried to look cool. He would have put on sunglasses, but it was cloudy as hell, so he would have just looked like a jackass if he was wearing them. He leaned his head back instead.

A small shadow cast over him and he looked up. It was Suho, still wearing that scarf.

“Hi.”

“Hey,” Minho said, sitting up properly. “You found me.”

“Yep,” Suho said, sitting next to Minho. “Why aren’t you in class?”

“I am.” Minho held up the camera. “Photography assignment. The theme is blue.”

“How generic. How’s it going?”

“Campus’s not very blue, I have to admit. Except the fountain. That’s why I came here.”

“Yeah. Pretty.”

A beat of silence.

Suho looked at Minho. “What did you want, anyway? I’ve only got an hour until my next class.”

“I…” What did Minho want, anyway? He shrugged. “I don’t know, some company.”

Suho rolled his eyes. “You sure didn’t act like you were very interested in my company this morning.” He pulled his backpack to the front and pulled a small tin out of the side pocket. He twisted the lid off and dipped his finger in. He patted his finger to his lips and rubbed them together. They were shiny and slightly pink.

These actions mesmerized Minho. “What the hell is that?”

“Just some lip balm. My lips get dry in the winter.”

“Why is it pink?”

“I don’t know. I mean, it’s tinted or whatever. It smells good, too.” Suho held the pot out to Minho. “Do you want some?”

Minho did, but not from the tin.

“No thanks.”

Suho slipped it back into his pocket. “Anyway, it was good seeing you, but I think I should get going now. I wanted to talk to my engineering professor if she had time. These are her office hours.” He stood up.

“Okay,” Minho said. “But first, a portrait?” He held up his camera.

Suho rolled his eyes, but he smiled. “Okay.”

Minho lifted the camera and turned it on. He waited for it to focus, and shifted a bit. When it looked good, he pressed the shutter. It clicked several times in succession.

“I think we got it.”

Suho smiled. “’Bye.”  
“’Bye.” Minho went to look at the photos. Despite the shitty cloudy day and the terrible lighting, Suho still somehow looked good.

—

Suho finished class at 5 and had to immediately get ready for work at 5:15. He worked until 7 and then he was meeting some classmates to work on their physics lab.

Suho liked working at the end of the day. Not many students were buying supplies then and he liked closing and getting everything ready for the next day. It relaxed him. 

Suho took his spot behind the register and anticipated an easy shift. A few students came and went, but not many. By 6 he was pretty much doing his homework before it was time to organize and lock up.

At 7, he read his texts since he hadn't looked at his phone while he worked. The majority were from the group text of his physics classmates, confirming the meeting time and location. But two of them were from Minho.

“wanna come over?” the first one said. A few minutes later, the second one was his address. It was one of fraternities.

Suho bit his lip.

Well, he had never been to Greek Row before.

Suho opened up the physics group text and said, “Sorry, but I’ve got to cancel last minute. I’ll send pictures of my work later. Personal stuff.”

Then he went back to Minho’s messages.

“Now?” he said.

Suho waited, while his coworker put on her jacket and waved good-bye to him. He smiled and waved back. Though the store closed quite early, at least on Fridays, the union was open until 10, so there were still students in, eating and studying.

His phone buzzed. “Sure. I’m home,” came a reply from Minho.

Suho pulled up the internet and searched the name of Minho’s fraternity. It wouldn’t take long to walk there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyuho...anyway, aren't student/TA relationships frowned upon?
> 
> [VCR](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SZUNWltbkLs) by The xx


	4. Bitter Sweet Symphony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still don't know how to write

Suho left the student union and realized it was raining. It was a cold, stinging rain too, and Suho didn't have a hat or an umbrella. He pulled his scarf up around part of his face and started walking toward Greek Row.

The campus was fortunately still well-lit at this time, and he was able to figure out which house Minho lived in without much difficulty.

He stood by the door, covered now from the rain, though still effectively soaked from his walk there. He wondered if knocking would be appropriate, though it was only just past 7 he didn’t want to be intrusive.

Suho was about to let Minho know he was there by texting him when he heard some locks clicking and the door opened. Minho was standing there in pajamas.

“I saw you walking up the steps,” he said. “Damn. I didn’t know it was raining outside. Come in.” Minho moved aside to let Suho through.

Suho walked in and started to unwind his scarf, which was wet and cold against his neck. “Nice place.”

“Yeah, I like it. Come on, let’s go upstairs.” Minho started walking up the stairs and Suho followed behind him. “Most of the rooms are upstairs, but a handful of them are downstairs.”

“I’ve never been in a frat house before. And, I can’t believe you’re in a frat…” Suho trailed off.

Minho smiled. “My dad asked me to join one, because he was in one when he went here, so I was like, sure, where’s the harm.”

“How filial of you.”

“Oh, this is my room.” Minho stopped at the door at the end of the hallway and opened it. He walked in and held the door for Suho.

Suho stepped in and removed his coat, leaving it on the hook on the back of the door. Then he stooped down and took off his boots and socks and left them in the corner near the door, and then he began to look around the room.

First of all, as was likely the standard in sororities and fraternities, he had a larger bed than in the dorms—it was a double, with a proper frame.

The bed was in the center of the room and across from it was his desk. A red lava lamp was on it, as was a laptop and a small record player. On the floor next to the desk was a milk crate full of vinyl records. Pinned above the wall near his desk was a puppy calendar. Suho raised his eyebrows.

On the walls were several posters. There was a poster for the movie The Blues Brothers and the band Alkaline Trio. There was a map of Tokyo on the wall above the bed.

“Have you been to Tokyo?” Suho asked.

Minho shook his head. “I just thought it looked cool.”

“I see.” Suho kept walking around. His clothes had already begun to dry and so had his hair. His hair was sticking up in peaks in the back and was plastered to his forehead in the front.

Suho gestured to the laundry basket in the corner. “Basket’s full,” he said.

“Yeah, I know.” Minho walked over to his desk and dropped the needle of the record player onto the vinyl. A rock song started to play quietly. He walked over to Suho and grabbed his hands.

“Huh?” Suho said.

“Have you learned to dance yet?” Minho said, raising one of Suho’s hands up and placing his other hand on Suho’s waist.

“Oh, very funny. Haha. That’s cute,” Suho said. “No, I still do not dance.” Suho wasn’t sure where to put his free hand, and finally settled on placing it on Minho’s shoulder.

“You say you don’t dance. But CAN you dance?”

“No, I can’t.”

Minho smiled and continued to pull a reluctant Suho across his room. “You should learn. This way.”

“I know what you’re doing. You did this in my dorm.”

“Did what?” Minho smiled wider. He stopped and pulled Suho closer to him. He was leaning against his bed and slowly took Suho down with him, sitting on the mattress with Suho on his lap. Minho moved backwards on his bed so he wasn’t on the edge and pulled Suho with him.

“Ahem,” Suho said, turning pink.

“What?” Minho said. He took his hands out of Suho’s and placed them on Suho’s hips. “Your clothes are still damp. Take them off.”

Suho frowned but pulled his t-shirt off and left it on the floor.

“And these…track pants?” Minho pulled at the waistband of Suho’s pants. “What are these?”

“They’re comfortable, that’s what they are,” Suho said, standing up and stepping out of the pants. He was left standing in his underwear.

Minho gestured again to himself and held out his arms and pulled Suho back on his lap. He placed his hands again on Suho’s now bare hips.

“You fit nicely here,” Minho said.

“Don’t be glib,” Suho said. He leaned forward and grabbed Minho’s face. He pressed his mouth against Minho’s and parted his lips slightly. Minho then acted in kind and opened his lips as well and pressed his tongue into Suho’s mouth.

As the kiss got deeper and harder, Minho pressed his thumb into Suho’s hips firmer and dug his fingernails into his back. Minho felt Suho twitch under the pressure and Suho rocked his hips into Minho’s.

Suho pulled away and tugged at the bottom of Minho’s pajama shirt. “Take this off.”

Minho smirked and crossed his arms and pulled the shirt off, discarding it off the side of the bed. Then he pulled Suho back into him and pressed his hips harder into Suho’s.

Suho leaned back into Minho and instead of kissing him he pressed his lips against Minho’s neck and started to suck. He pulled away when he’d left a small red mark. Minho tilted his head back and exposed his neck further to Suho. Suho continued to leave small marks on Minho’s neck until he felt satisfied.

“Now you have to wear a scarf,” Suho whispered.

“Please,” Minho said. “I don’t hide my hickeys.”

Suho took his fingers and ran them down Minho’s body from his neck down his chest and torso and stopped at the waistband of his pajama pants. Then he took his hand and rubbed it over Minho’s boner through the thin cotton fabric of the pants and he could feel Minho stiffening under his touch.

Suho took his fingers and touched the buttons on the makeshift fly of Minho’s pants.

“Do these actually unbutton?”

Minho nodded.

Suho raised an eyebrow and took the top button and pulled it through the fabric so it unbuttoned. He got up off Minho’s lap and stood up. Minho relaxed and leaned back on his hands while Suho positioned himself on the ground.

Minho smiled as Suho took the other buttons and looped them out of the fabric so they were free. Suho’s breath quickened a bit as he got to the final button of the pants.

Suho wasn’t sure what to do next so he acted quickly and licked his palm and reached inside of Minho’s pants.

Surprised but not displeased, Minho inhaled sharply as Suho got started.

Before he did anything, Suho looked up at Minho and said, “Don’t touch my head.”

Minho smiled and placed his hands behind his head as Suho began.

Suho started by taking his tongue and dragging it up from the base to the tip of Minho’s dick to get it wet. Once wet, he was able to use his hand to stroke up and down to make sure he was as hard as possible. 

He stopped stroking and went ahead and took his dick entirely in his mouth and pushed down. He held it there for 10 seconds before he slowly pulled back.

Suho pulled away and looked up at Minho’s face. He still had his hands pressed firmly on the back of his head, and he was sweating.

Suho brought his head back down and pressed his lips to the tip, running his tongue over it slowly, before bobbing his head up and down, making sure to take him all in every so often, just to make him groan. He went up and down, varying his speed between slow and fast. Occasionally he pulled away again to lick his hand again and use it to stroke. 

Minho moved his his hands from his head and brought them to his side where he gripped his bed sheet. He tipped his head back and let Suho do his thing. He could actually feel the pressure building like he was going to cum, but he held back as he wanted Suho to continue.

Suho continued to suck, using his tongue on the tip sometimes to tease Minho when he slowed down. He took his tongue and pressed it flat against the base and dragged it up again to the tip, when he started to suck again.

“Suho, God,” Minho sighed. “I need to…”

Suho looked up and pulled away, leaving a small trail of saliva from the tip to his lips. He smiled before he brought his lips back down as Minho began to twitch. 

Suho stopped sucking and wet his hand once more and started to stroke slowly, taking time to turn his wrist as he went up and down.

Minho gasped as he started to cum into Suho’s hand and onto his face.

Suho moved his hand and closed his eyes so Minho could cum onto his face, primarily onto his lips and his cheeks. He pouted his lips slightly.

As Minho finished, he leaned forward and looked at Suho. He looked really good there, on the floor, even after all this. Radiant.

Minho sighed and buttoned up his pants, standing up from the bed and moving to his bathroom. Suho opened his eyes and watched Minho walk into the bathroom and walk back out with a washcloth. He unceremoniously tossed it to Suho.

Suho wiped his face and threw the literal cum rag into Minho’s laundry basket. He got on Minho’s bed and sat against the pillows. Minho joined him and looked at him.

“Was that…your first time?” Minho asked.

Suho nodded.

“You must watch a lot of porn.”

Suho hit him in the shoulder. Minho laughed.

“Well…” Minho said.

“Well?”

“Your turn.”

Suho bit his lips and crawled onto Minho’s lap again.

“What?” Minho said.

Suho smiled. He leaned in to whisper in his ear. “Can I…”

“You’re making me nervous. Spit it out.”

“Can I sit on your face?”

Minho turned bright red. “What? Really?”

“Last time was so amazing…I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“You don’t want a blowjob?”

“God, please, eat my ass again. Please.”

Minho kind of liked the begging. “Are you willing to beg?”

“I already am!”

“I mean really beg.”

Suho placed his head on Minho’s chest. “Please, won’t you do it for me?”

Minho was still red. “Sure…why not.”

Suho smiled. He got up and stood to slip off his underwear and repositioned himself.

Minho laid down fully onto the bed so Suho could ease himself onto his face. Minho gripped Suho’s thighs as he got onto his face and pressed his fingers in. He pressed his tongue against Suho and immediately tried to get him as wet as possible. Suho gasped involuntarily at the sensation.

Minho pressed his tongue flat and ran it up and down Suho and continued to get him slick. It felt so good. Suho ran his fingers through his now-dry hair and closed his eyes.

Minho opened his mouth and bit softly at Suho, and Suho groaned. Minho dug his fingers harder into Suho’s soft thighs. Then he used his lips and kissed over and over again after biting, making Suho sigh softly.

While Minho continued, Suho started to stroke himself as he’d had a boner for a considerable time now with very little stimulation. Suho focused on balancing himself on Minho while getting himself off, but it was so great, it was hard to focus.

He gasped as Minho went harder and faster now, and he stroked faster to keep up. Suho started to cum into his hands and onto Minho’s chest. It was steady, and he groaned as he finished. There was sweat on his forehead.

Suho removed himself and Minho realized what happened.

“Fuck,” he said. “You came onto my chest.”

Suho stepped back into his underwear. He was sheepish. “Sorry.”

Minho got up and found the washcloth from the floor and cleaned himself up. Then he took the needle of the record so the music stopped playing. While he did that, Suho crawled into bed.

Minho looked at what Suho had done with confusion for a moment before he just decided to get into the bed next to him. It was his bed, after all. He moved in close next to Suho and pulled a blanket over them.

“It’s cold,” Suho said.

“It’s January,” Minho replied.

“You’re warm.”

“You’re weird.”

Suho smiled as Minho laid his chin on his shoulder and pressed his face against Suho’s.

“That was nice,” Minho said.

“Yes. It was.”

There were a few minutes of silence where neither was sure if the other was asleep or not, until Minho said, “You wanna go to a party tomorrow?”

“Where at?”

“Here at the house.”

“What time?”

“I guess about 10:00 or so. Bring your roommate. The more the merrier.”

Suho was quiet. Minho absently started to massage Suho’s hips with one of his hands.

“That could be fun,” Suho finally said.

“You should definitely show up.”

“Okay. I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screams?
> 
> [Bitter Sweet Symphony](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVlGeynp8B0) by The Verve


	5. No Mythologies to Follow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO LATE. I'm sorry. I've been busy and working on this for a while. I went on a trip (I saw SHINee!) and have been doing some other things, but I'm sorry I am so behind on this, but here it is. I hope you enjoy.

Suho woke up the next morning in a bit of a panic. He sat up quickly and looked around the unfamiliar room and couldn’t quite remember where he was. It took him a moment to collect himself and realize that he was in Minho’s room, except Minho wasn’t there. The other side of the bed was empty and the pillows and sheets were rumpled.

Suho rolled over to check his phone for any texts from Minho but he didn’t have any from him. He just had some from Sehun asking where he was and if he was okay, but he ignored those. He just got out of the bed and collected his clothes from where he had left them the night before and got dressed. He slipped on his shoes and grabbed his backpack, opened the door, and left.

As he closed the door to Minho’s room, the door to the room adjacent to Minho’s opened and a tired-looking guy walked out. Suho froze.

Bleary eyed, he looked at Suho, confused, and said, “You’re not Minho.”

Suho adjusted his backpack and swallowed. “No, I am not.”

They looked at each other for a moment before the guy nodded and said, “Cool.” Then he walked around Suho and went on his way.

Suho took a breath and tripped down the stairs and out the front door.

Now that he was out of the house, Suho took his phone and reread his texts from Sehun.

3:19 AM - just got home weher are you?

3:46 AM - okay going to sleep

Suho checked the time on his phone. It was already past noon, and he still didn’t know where Minho was or heard anything from him. Typical.

He texted Sehun to let him know he would be at the dorm in a couple of minutes. He took a shortcut through the student union.

When Suho got to his room, he was trying to be quiet because he knew Sehun would definitely be passed out if he didn’t go to sleep until almost 4 AM.

“Hey,” someone said when the door clicked open. Suho jumped. Sehun was sitting up on his bed. “What’s up?”

“Oh, hey, uh, Sehun,” Suho said. “I didn’t think you’d be awake.”

“Didn’t think you’d be out all night, either,” he said. “Did you have fun last night?”

“Um…”

“Who is it?” Sehun asked.

“Who is who?”

“The guy, obviously.”

“There is no guy,” Suho lied. “But there is a party tonight.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “There are always parties on Saturday nights.”

“Yeah, but this is one I’m going to,” Suho said. “Want to go?”

“Where’s it at?”

“Uh…forget the name. It’s a fraternity.”

“How the hell did you hear about a frat party?” Sehun asked.

“Word gets around.”

Sehun rolled his eyes. “Don’t be cryptic. It’s not cute. Are you ever going to tell me what you were doing last night?”

“Probably not, no.”

—

Suho spent the rest of the afternoon studying and finishing a paper for philosophy. He locked himself in the study room from 1 to past 6 before he realized he hadn’t showered since the day before. He quickly packed up his books and laptop and returned to his room. Sehun had mysteriously disappeared around 3 as he usually did, so Suho had the room to himself.

He’d just turned on the water in the shower to let it warm up when he got a text. He set his towel down and checked his phone.

It was from Minho. Suho hadn’t heard from him in nearly an entire day. “What are you doing,” it said.

“About to shower,” Suho answered.

“Sounds like fun.”

Suho rolled his eyes and put his phone down. He didn't have time for this. He felt the water and got in the shower.

—

About 20 minutes later, Suho finished his shower. He stepped out from behind the curtain and realized how steamy the bathroom was, since it had no vent. The mirror was completely fogged over. Maybe he should take cooler showers from now on. He wrapped his towel around his waist and walked back into his room.

Suho sat on his bed and checked his texts again. Minho hadn’t sent any more while he was showering—not like he expected him to. He clicked on the new message section.

“What time is this party supposed to start?”

“doesn’t really have a start time. show up around 10 I guess,” came a reply from Minho about 15 minutes later.

“Guess I’ll see you then.”

—

About two hours later, Suho left the dorm for the student union. He was going to get some food before the party. Suho had never been to a party before, but he didn’t think there was going to be much food beyond snacks like chips, so he wanted to get dinner before.

When Suho walked out the doors of the building, someone honked at him. He jumped, and someone leaned out their car window and waved at him. Suho squinted in the darkness and walked across the way. It was Sehun.

“Hello, sailor,” Sehun said. “Looking for a good time?”

“Hey,” Suho said. “What are you doing?”

“I’m going to get food before the party. You can’t drink on an empty stomach. Want to come?”

“Sounds like a good idea.” Suho walked over to the passenger side door while Sehun leaned over and unlocked it.

“Where have you been all day?” Suho said as he got in and buckled his seatbelt. Sehun started the car and shifted into drive.

“Oh, you know, just…around.”

“Now you’re being cryptic. You’re always cryptic, actually.”

“I’m a very private person.”

—

A few hours later, Sehun and Suho had finished their dinner and drove back around to their dorm to drop off the leftovers and leave Sehun’s car.

“So where is this party again? If you don’t tell me I’ll have to find another one to go to,” Sehun said to Suho while Suho brushed his teeth in the bathroom.

“Uh, I told you, I don’t know the name of the house. But I know where it is,” Suho said. “I can get us there.”

“How come you don’t know the name?”

“I never got the name…just the address. I don’t know the Greek alphabet well enough to recognize the letters out front, either.”

“Good enough. Hey, is it okay if I invite someone?” Sehun asked.

Suho stepped out of the bathroom. “Uh, I don’t see why it wouldn’t be.”

“Oh, okay, cool. I’ll let him know. Can you give me the address so I can tell him where to go?”

Suho told Sehun the address of the house and said, “It’s white with a blue door.”

“Well, it shouldn’t be that hard to find. Let’s get going already.”

“Okay, okay.”

—

On the dark walk to the party, Sehun tried to pry more information out of Suho.

“Tell me how you found out about this party, for real. Who told you? Come, on Suho,” Sehun said.

“I just heard it from someone randomly, okay?” Suho shoved his hands into his pockets. “It’s so cold out. How can you just wear a normal shirt like that?” Suho was wearing a turtleneck.

“I don’t know how you can wear that. You look like a librarian,” Sehun said. “Plus, it’s going to be hot at the party. You’re going to wish you didn’t wear that pretty soon.”

“I’ll live, I think.” Suho didn’t want to say he only wore the turtleneck to hide the hickeys on his neck and he didn’t really care about the temperature.

Sehun bumped Suho with his shoulder. “Isn’t this your first party? How did you go through freshman year without going to a single party?”

Suho shrugged. “Just…wasn't all that social, I guess. My roommate was pretty quiet and kept to himself so I never really became friends with him, and I was taking almost 18 credits every single quarter. I never found the time.”

“Well, now you have me, and this mystery guy who invites you to frat parties, so that’s good. It only took you five terms to finally get a life,” Sehun said.

“Thanks.”

“Just being honest.”

“What time is it?” Suho asked.

Sehun pulled his phone from his back pocket. “About half past 10.”

“Is that a good time to show up?”

“Sure. Any time after 10 is usually optimal,” Sehun said. “We’re good.”

“Well, good, because we’re here,” Suho said. He pointed at the door.

“It sounds like fun in there,” Sehun said. “Shall we?”

“Uh, yeah. Do we knock on the door?” Suho asked.

“What? No. What? Nobody would even hear it. You just go in,” Sehun said, opening the door. “Come on, don’t be scared.”

The music was loud when the door opened and they walked in. It was pretty crowded, and warm. Suho pulled at the collar of his turtleneck. Sehun was right. It was too hot for this.

Sehun leaned over to Suho and asked, “So, who here uh...invited you?” Sehun put a certain emphasis on the word ‘invited’ that made Suho roll his eyes.

“He’s, uh.” Suho looked around. There was a lot of people there. He rubbed his neck. “He’s somewhere.”

“Well, let’s not waste any time. Time to drink!” Sehun started making his way across the room away from the door toward the table. Suho followed him when he heard someone shouting at him.

Minho was weaving his way through the people and calling Suho’s name. Suho smiled.

Sehun turned away from the table and looked at Suho and Minho. He raised his eyebrows, and he walked over and stood next to Suho.

“Hey, you made it,” Minho said. He reached out to Suho and gave his shoulder a squeeze. Suho was confused but didn’t say anything. “Did you just get here? I’ve been looking for you.”

“Yeah, sorry, we were trying to keep track of time. We met up and got dinner before coming here and didn’t want to be early or anything, so we waited a little bit,” Suho said.

“Ah, we?” Minho said.

Sehun cleared his throat.

“My roommate,” Suho said. “You told me to bring him, so I invited him. This is Sehun.”

“Oh, I see. Nice to meet you,” Minho said.

Sehun smirked. “Likewise.”

“So, uh, what’ll you drink? What do you like?” Minho moved past them and walked over to the table with the drinks. “I tried to pick up a variety, so there should be something you like here…”

“Oh, is that what you were doing this morning?” Suho said, looking at the bottles on the table.

Sehun raised his eyebrows again and smiled. “I’m not especially picky myself.”

Suho looked at Sehun. “I’ve never had anything before. Can I just have…some beer?”

Minho was about to get Suho some when Sehun interrupted. “No, here, drink this.” Sehun grabbed a bottle and poured some into a cup and passed it to Suho.

“What is it?” Suho looked at it. “It smells disgusting.”

“It’s vodka,” Minho said. “It’s really strong…you don’t have to drink it.”

“Yes, you do,” Sehun said, drinking out of his own cup. “Drink it.”

Suho looked between Sehun and Minho. He didn’t want to seem uptight. He closed his nostrils and downed the cup.

He started to cough and set the empty cup on the table. “That is foul.”

“Cheers, Suho,” Sehun said. He pulled out his phone and looked at it. “Nice. Okay. Well, you guys have fun.” He disappeared into the party.

“That was impressive,” Minho said.

“Thanks,” Suho said. “My head feels light.” He took a step away from the table and stumbled a bit. Minho grabbed his arm.

“Careful.”

“I want some,” Suho said.

“Some what?” Minho asked.

“Some…some…some more of this.” Suho grabbed the bottle of vodka off the table. He twisted the cap off and took a big drink from i.

“When did you say you ate again?”

“I didn’t.” Suho took another drink. “I think it was about 7 or so.”

“Well, slow down,” Minho said. “Here, let’s sit down.” They walked over to a small couch and Minho sat on the end and Suho flopped down next to him.

Suho took another sip from the bottle. “This is good. You bought this? You did? How old are you?”

“I’m 19.”

“Me, too. Fake ID?”

“Yes, I bought one before school started.”

“Smart. So, so smart. You’re so smart.” Suho pressed himself into Minho’s side. “Really, so smart. You’re so smart. I just want to…” Suho trailed off.

Minho looked at Suho. “You’re already drunk.”

Suho took another pull from the bottle. “Am I? I feel like I am. I don’t drink. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Sure looks like you know what you’re doing,” Minho said.

Suho smiled. He pressed the bottle to his lips again and took a big drink.

Minho watched Suho as he drank, focusing on his mouth.

“Think it’s time for you to stop,” he said, pulling the bottle from Suho’s hand. He took the cap and twisted it back onto the top and placed it on the floor on the other side of the couch.

“Buzzkill,” Suho said. “Now what am I supposed to do with my mouth?”

Minho swallowed.

“I know what I WANT to do with my mouth…” Suho pressed his head into the crook of Minho’s neck and slipped his hand between Minho’s thighs. He pressed his hand against the front of Minho’s pants, touching his dick through the denim, and kissed his neck.

“Suho…” Minho said. He tilted his head away. “Stop it, you’re drunk.”

“You say that like I wouldn’t do this if I was sober,” Suho said into Minho’s neck, squeezing his inner thigh and running his finger down the inseam in his jeans.

“I know for a fact you wouldn’t,” Minho said, taking Suho’s hand and moving it. “Stop, there are people around…a lot of people.”

Suho smiled. He grabbed Minho’s thigh again, squeezing, and said, “We should just go upstairs to your room. I want you.”

“Whoa there,” Minho said. He pressed his legs together and looked away from Suho.

“I just want you, all the time,” Suho said, “but especially now.”

“Because you’re drunk.”

“I’m tipsy. You took the alcohol away.” Suho took his finger and stuck it through one of the belt loops on Minho’s jeans. He grinned.

Somewhere across the room, people were cheering. Minho looked up and so did Suho.

“What’s going on?” Suho asked.

Minho shrugged and pulled Suho’s finger away from his pants.

“Aw, come on, Minho…” Suho frowned. He pressed his body closer to Minho’s when he noticed someone walking towards them.

It was actually two someones; it was Sehun and a shorter guy with dark hair.

“I finally found you,” Sehun said. “You’ve got to come over here. People are doing body shots. You need to come do one.”

“Body shots?” Minho said.

“Body shots!” Suho exclaimed. “That sounds like fun.” He stood up quickly and got a bit dizzy. “Whoa. Too fast.”

Sehun smiled. “Come on, you have to do this.”

“Whoop,” Suho said, swaying a bit. “Hang on.”

“Wait. Suho. I don't think this is a very good idea,” Minho said. He stood up.

“Why not? It’s a party. I’m going to do one. Or two. Let’s go, Sehun.” Suho followed Sehun and his friend across the room, and Minho trailed reluctantly behind.

“I guess doing a shot off some sorority girl’s belly button might be kind of fun,” Minho said.

“What are you talking about?” Sehun said. “Who said anything about a sorority girl?”

“What?”

Suho pushed his way through the small gathering of people around the table. There was a guy laying out on it, shirtless, propped up on his elbows while a girl took a container of table salt and sprinkled a trail of it onto his stomach.

“What the hell is that?” Suho asked Sehun.

“So what you do is you take the shot glass using just your mouth. Tip your head back and down it. Then you set that down and lick the salt off of him, and last, using only your mouth again, you take the slice of lime out of his mouth,” Sehun explained.

“You're an expert,” Suho said. “This should be fun.”

Minho stood behind Sehun and crossed his arms.

“What kind of alcohol is it?” Suho asked the girl pouring the shot. The shot glass was resting on the front of the guy’s jeans.

“Tequila, of course,” she said. She set the bottle down on the table and grabbed a slice of lime from a bowl. The guy parted his plush lips and she slipped the slice in his mouth. “All yours,” she said to Suho.

“Whoa,” Suho said. “Okay.” He steadied himself and got ready to take the glass. He looked down the table at the guy’s face, and smiled. He was very good looking.

Suho ducked down and wrapped his lips around the rim of the glass, trying to get a hold of it. He tipped his head back and downed the tequila, then he pulled the glass from his mouth and set it on the table.

Suho made a face. Someone behind him nudged him in the back and said, “The salt now, idiot.”

He leaned back over and used his tongue to lick the salt from the guy’s stomach, using the end to get the grains in the contours of his muscles. He pressed it fully flat against him, getting every crystal.

Suho brought his head forward and hovered above his mouth, where the lime was placed. He hesitated until he felt a hand under his chin pull his head forward and his lips touched the lime, which he bit and took from the guy’s mouth. The taste was sour and immediate.

People yelled while Suho stepped off to the side and spit the remainder of the lime into his hand. Someone from back yelled, “How about a girl now so the rest of us guys can do some shots?” The group cheered even louder so the guy from the table slipped off and pulled on his shirt while a girl with blonde hair jumped onto the table and slid her shirt up.

Suho was stumbling, trying to find a garbage can to deposit the chewed-up lime into. The guy from the table walked up next to him.

“Are you okay?” he asked. Suho nodded.

“I don't know where to put the lime,” he said.

“Here, I'll help you to the kitchen. Let me take your arm.” He grabbed Suho’s arm and guided him away from the crowd that was now watching guys take shots of the girl on the table.

Minho watched this from behind the crowd of people. Sehun and his friend had disappeared again.

Minho hadn't drank anything all night. He honestly wasn't too big on drinking except for certain occasions, but tonight he grabbed a can beer off the table and pulled it open. He took a few swigs and finished the can. He held onto it a little too tight and the thin aluminum crunched in his fist.

Someone noticed and glanced over at Minho, white-knuckled and aggravated.

In the kitchen, Suho threw away the lime peel as the guy from the table got him some water. He handed Suho the cup and he accepted it gratefully.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. What’s your name?”

“Junmyeon, but I usually go by Suho.”

“I’m Jongin.”

“Wait...aren’t you in my...chemistry...class?” Suho struggled to find the words. He took another drink of water.

“What chemistry is it?” Jongin asked. He pulled up a chair next to Suho. “I'm in a few chem classes. It's my major.”

Suho blinked. “I don’t remember.”

Jongin laughed. It was a genuine and full laugh.

In the other room, Minho sat back on the couch with another can of beer. It was his third. He lost track of Suho and was starting to get tired of the party. It was slowly dying down but there was still plenty of people.

Sehun and his friend broke through the people and sat on the couch next to Minho. Sehun bumped Minho in the shoulder and said, “Why so glum, chum?”

“Have you seen Suho? He wandered away. He’s pretty drunk so I just hope he’s okay,” Minho said.

“Oh, he’s fine,” Sehun said. “I think I saw him walking into the kitchen with the guy from the table.”

“Oh...really?” Minho shifted.

“Yeah. They were talking and laughing about something.”

Minho was quiet.

Sehun’s friend spoke up from the other side of him. “Maybe it’s not my place to say anything, but I don’t think you have anything to worry about. I have class with that guy and he’s totally straight…” He trailed off as Sehun elbowed him the side.

Minho wasn’t paying any attention as he sipped his beer. Sehun and his friend took this time to get up and head back upstairs. Minho leaned his head back on the couch and closed his eyes.

He looked back up when he heard Suho laughing and walking out of the kitchen with the guy from the table. He was stumbling and bracing himself on the guy’s arm. Minho turned his head and watched them go out the sliding door into the backyard and disappear. He glared at the door and got up to get another drink. Something stronger than beer this time.

—

Jongin and Suho sat outside on the back deck and talked while Suho continued to take small sips of water to ease his turning stomach.

They found out they were indeed in the same chemistry class. Suho, per usual, sat in the front of the classroom while Jongin tended to take a seat in the back, so they rarely, if ever, interacted.

Jongin was a chemistry major from Port Townsend that was happy to escape to university on scholarship.

Jongin happily filled Suho in about his girlfriend while Suho leaned forward and stuck his head between his knees.

“I'm going to be sick.” Suho jumped off the deck and ran across the yard to the bushes, leaning forward and heaving. Jongin got up and followed him, rubbing his back while he threw up.

“You need more water,” Jongin said, massaging Suho between his shoulder blades. “But you're going to feel a lot better once this is through.”

“I hope so,” Suho said, wiping his mouth with his shirtsleeve. He stood up slowly, his head pounding.

“Let's get you some more water.” Jongin and Suho walked back toward the house. “I thought the fresh air might help you feel better, but I guess not.” He chuckled.

“It did though! It was refreshing,” Suho said. “I just don't know how to drink.”

Jongin smiled. “Could have fooled me.”

Suho flushed. Jongin slid the door open and they reentered the party, which was even more sparse now.

Suho saw Minho across the room, leaning against the wall, glowering at the thinning crowd. He walked over to him and smiled.

“Hi,” he said. “I missed you.”

“Get a grip, Suho,” Minho spat.

Suho was taken aback. “What's your problem?”

Minho rolled his eyes when he saw Jongin approach with a plastic cup. He handed it so Suho. “More water for you,” he said.

“Thanks.” Suho took it. He flicked his eyes up to Minho’s. “Minho, this is Jongin.” Jongin nodded and Minho, but Minho continued to glare. Suho rolled his eyes and turned away. Jongin followed and pressed his hand to Suho’s lower back, rubbing small circles into it.

Still drunk, as they walked away, Suho turned his head back and stuck his tongue out at Minho. Minho shook his head and went upstairs to his room.

Minho was slinking down the upstairs hallway toward his room when he heard laughter spilling from behind his door. There was hushed talking before the door opened and Sehun and his friend walked out, laughing and whispering to each other.

Minho stood, stunned, as he waited for them to see him. Sehun looked up and Minho and smiled. “Oh, hey.”

Minho rubbed his eyes. “I don't have time for this. Move.”

“What?” Sehun's friend said. “This is your room?”

“Yes.”

Sehun put his hand over his mouth. “Oops.”

Minho shoved past them and slammed his door closed, making Sehun and his friend laugh even harder.

They walked back downstairs to collect Suho, who was slumped over against Jongin on the couch with his eyes closed. His head was buried in Jongin’s shoulder, passed out and snoring slightly.

The party was basically over, and there was very few people left.

“We've come to relieve you of your babysitting duties,” Sehun said to Jongin. “You can go home now.”

“Haha, okay,” Jongin said to Sehun. He noticed Sehun’s friend. “Hey, Baekhyun.”

“Hi Jongin.”

Sehun looked at Baekhyun. “You know him?”

“I said we have class together.”

“Anyway. Get up, Suho.” Sehun shook Suho to try and get him to wake up.

Suho made a noise and peeled his eyes open. “Where am I?” His short nap made him groggy and feel even more drunk and disoriented.

“Still at the house. Come on, we're leaving.” Sehun grabbed his arm and yanked him up. “Me and Baekhyun are going to make sure you get home safe.”

“Who the hell is Baekhyun?” Suho said. “Where's Jongin? Where's Minho?”

“Be quiet,” Sehun said. Sehun nodded at Jongin, who was by the door. He opened it as Sehun lifted Suho and helped him to the door. Baekhyun was on his other side, ready to help.

Jongin waved at the trio as he walked in the opposite direction of them.

It was dark out but campus was still brightly lit, enough for the three to see where they were going. Suho walked slowly, supported by Sehun, who all but dragged him along the path.

“Tonight was fun,” Suho remarked. “I think I'd like to do it again.”

“You were a mess tonight,” Sehun said. “You practically inhaled that bottle of vodka. You're definitely going to feel this in the morning.”

“You're the one who encouraged me to drink, Sehun. You're a negative influence.”

Sehun said nothing as Suho hummed while they walked in the cold outside. “Sure am glad I wore my sweater now,” Suho quipped.

“Is Minho going to be okay?” Baekhyun asked Sehun. “He seemed upset.”

Suho scoffed. “He's a big baby. He needs to grow up.”

“He'll be fine, Baek. I don't know what his deal is.”

“I just told you. He's a baby.”

Sehun ignored Suho. “We'll be there soon. Baekhyun, are you staying over?”

Baekhyun shook his head and touched Sehun’s arm. “I was hoping you would just walk me to my place before going to your room. I didn't want to walk alone in the dark.”

“Yeah, that's fine.”

They reached Baekhyun’s apartment building not long after. It was an old place not too far from campus that was smaller and uglier than even Suho and Sehun’s dorm, but it was affordable.

Baekhyun pulled his keys from his pocket and fiddled with them a bit in front of the door. Sehun left Suho standing on the sidewalk while he said goodnight to Baekhyun.

After Baekhyun went inside, Sehun grabbed a swaying Suho and started walking in the direction of their dorm.

“So…” Suho said.

“So?”

“How long have you and him been...fucking?”

Sehun made a strangled noise and stopped abruptly in the middle of the sidewalk. He let go of Suho’s arms and he suddenly collapsed onto the pavement.

“That hurt,” Suho said.

“Good luck getting home,” Sehun said. He stuck his hands in his pockets and kept walking.

“Wait! Sehun! You can't just leave me here!” Suho whined. “Help me.”

“I hope there aren't many cops out tonight to catch your drunk ass,” Sehun called over his shoulder.

“This isn't fair,” Suho said. He got up and hobbled after Sehun.

Sehun grabbed Suho’s hand and pulled him up all the way. “I'm not fucking him. I get drugs from him.”

Suho pursed his lips. “Whatever you say.”

“I mean it.”

—

A couple hours later in the middle of the night, Minho woke up parched. He had gotten slightly buzzed during the party and was suddenly very thirsty.

He wandered downstairs and was heading for the kitchen when he heard someone say hey.

Sitting on the couch watching television in the semi-darkness was one of the pledges, a freshman kid named Taemin.

“Oh, hey, Taemin. Can't sleep again?” Minho said.

“Yeah. What's up with you?”

“Need some water.”

“Oh. Hey, I was wondering something. Glad I saw you.”

“What is it?”

Taemin muted the TV. “Did your friend get home safe?”

“What are you talking about…”

Taemin adjusted his position and faced Minho. “This morning, I saw a guy here that I didn't know. I didn't get his name or anything, but I saw him hanging out for part of the party with you, so I figured he must be your friend. But he was getting pretty fucked up, and then when I saw you again, he wasn't with you. But towards the end of the party, I saw him passed out on some guy on this couch. I don't know what happened after that but he was so messed up, I just hope he got home safe.”

Minho inhaled for a long time. “Oh. I see. Yeah. Don't worry about him. He's perfectly fine.”

“He's going to have a hell of a hangover.”

“Yep. Thanks, Taemin.”

“Sure.”

Minho went back upstairs without getting water.

—

Minho crawled back under the covers of his bed and stared blankly at the dark ceiling. He kept thinking about Suho and that good-looking guy, Jongin.

He didn't know anything about him, except his name and that he was the type to get half-naked and let people do body shots off of him.

Minho bit his lip. He didn't like that guy. He really didn't. He didn't get any good vibes from him. He was probably super rude when he wasn't drinking at parties, and he looked like he honked and cat called at women. He looked like he tried to take advantage of drunk guys at parties.

But he was good looking. So really, could Minho blame Suho for latching onto him the way he did?

The more Minho thought about Suho and that guy, the madder he felt. He thought, why does it matter to him if Suho likes this guy Jongin? Let him. He can do what he wants. If Suho wants to let him rub his back, fine. That’s his choice. If Suho wants him to bring him water instead of Minho, by all means. If Suho wants to cuddle with him on a couch and pass out drunk, then he should.

Minho couldn’t stop himself from thinking about the body shot Suho did off of Jongin. Suho, bending over Jongin’s pants, picking up the glass with just his mouth. How his throat looked as he swallowed the tequila. Suho, leaning over his stomach, running his (very long) tongue all across the contours of his muscles, licking up the salt. Suho leaning in to grab the lime, practically kissing him, but not. The way Jongin put his finger under Suho’s chin to coax him closer.

Minho closed his eyes and ran a hand down his face and let out a sigh. He gave in and started to let his mind wander, letting his imagination take over.

He thought about Suho pressing his mouth fully against Jongin’s plush lips, parting them and pushing his tongue inside of Jongin’s mouth. He pictured Jongin grabbing Suho roughly from behind to bring him closer to his hard, firm body, pressing his hands into the back of his hips.

As he imagined Suho easing down onto his knees, Minho reached for his dick through his pants and started to rub. The friction of his pants against his skin made him groan. He continued to rub as he envisioned Suho wrapping his mouth around the tip of Jongin’s dick, before running his tongue up and down his length, wetting it with his saliva, and then taking him all the way in.

Minho felt himself getting harder, so he licked his palm and slipped his hand inside the waistband of his pants and grabbed his dick, starting to rub, not holding anything back.

In his fantasy, Jongin brought Suho back to his feet and was now bent over at the waist, with Jongin placing his hands on Suho’s hips. He thought about Jongin easing himself into Suho, making him moan, causing Jongin to clap a hand over his mouth to silence him. Once Suho quieted down, Jongin slipped his hand from Suho’s mouth to his neck, pressing it hard around it, choking him slightly, which made him gasp.

In reality, Minho was stroking rougher now, getting more careless as he felt himself about to cum. He still hand one hand over his eyes, and a series of loud moans and gasps were spilling from his mouth. His breath quickened as he started to come undone, with his cum spilling messily into his hand, getting onto his pajama pants as well.

Minho groaned as he finished and when he realized what he’d done. He brought his hand out of his pants and wiped them carelessly on his leg. He sunk his head deeper in the pillow, ashamed, tired, and still thirsty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sukai is so hot. I love fantasies.
> 
> [No Mythologies to Follow](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lLuI6oAiI1A) by MØ


	6. Honey & I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I feel like I'm taking 100 years to write these chapters now. I don't know what I'm doing most (all) of the time, but I hope you like it anyway.

Suho woke up the next morning with a pounding headache, a sick stomach, and a gross taste in his mouth. He must have fallen asleep last night without brushing his teeth.

He got out of bed, stiff, because he fell asleep in his jeans and sweater from the party as well.

“What happened?” he said out loud to himself.

The door to the bedroom opened and Sehun walked in, with wet hair and a towel around his neck.

“Oh good, you're awake,” Sehun said. He dropped his towel on his bed. “Get ready, we're going out.”

Suho looked at him like he's crazy. “Out? Out where? I'm not leaving this room.”

“Oh, yes you are. I have an errand to run and I'm taking you with me.” Sehun kicked Suho's leg. “Get dressed.”

“All right, all right.”

—

Sehun unlocked his car and opened the door for Suho, who was still struggling to stay awake. Sehun made him take Tylenol and bring a bottle of water with him. He also bought a bottle of Gatorade from the downstairs vending machine.

“For the electrolytes I lost when I threw up last night,” he explained to Sehun.

“I didn't ask,” Sehun said.

Suho got in the passenger’s seat and buckled up. Sehun slid behind the wheel and started the car while Suho asked where they were going.

“I just have an errand,” Sehun said.

“But why did I have to come?” Suho looked around. Even on a Sunday, they were in heavy traffic. Church traffic, lunch traffic, people coming back to school after going home over the weekend traffic.

“Just...because.” Someone honked their horn as Sehun zoomed through a yellow light that turned red at the last second.

“You’re going to get us killed! Or worse, arrested,” Suho cried. Sehun rolled his eyes.

“You don’t get to be a backseat driver if you don’t even have your license, Suho,” Sehun said. He made a turn and they were deep into downtown now.

“I haven’t been here in a few months so a visit was overdue,” Sehun said. He put the car into reverse and eased into a parking spot uphill. He put the brake on and put the car into park. “Here we are.”

Suho unbuckled and looked out the window. “Where the hell are we?”

Sehun laughed. “What does it look like?”

“It looks like...a sex shop?”

“Exactly.”

“Why did you bring me to a sex shop?! I’m not getting out of the car. I’ll wait for you in here.”

“Oh, no, you won’t,” Sehun said. “You’re coming in with me.”

“I don’t want to know why you’re here and I don’t want to buy anything. I’ll wait,” Suho said.

“How do you know you don’t want to buy anything?”

“I just do.” He crossed his arms.

“I bet it would make Minho fucking crazy if he knew what you were doing right now,” Sehun said. He leaned across the console and put his head in his hands. “What do you think?”

Suho shifted in his seat and said nothing.

“Come on.”

Suho rolled his eyes and pulled the door open.

Sehun smiled.

—

“Are we going to hell for going to a sex store on a Sunday?” Suho mused as they walked in. A small brass bell jingled at the top of the door.

“Absolutely not. God loves sex.”

“How blasphemous of you.”

They walked into the shop and Suho looked around, amazed. Wall-to-wall, it was sex. Toys. Outfits. Gadgets and oddities. He whistled.

“How did you find this place?” Suho asked Sehun.

Sehun stared ahead. “Freshman year was weird,” he said in a daze.

The clerk looked up from reading a magazine the counter and looked at Suho. “Are you over eighteen?” she asked.

Suho was alarmed and mildly frightened. She had bright orange hair and no eyebrows. “Yes?” He didn't mean for it to come out sounding like a question, but it did.

“Okay,” she said, going back to her magazine.

Suho blushed and walked over to Sehun who was looking at a display case full of collars.

“This place is creepy. I want to leave,” Suho whispered to Sehun.

“Chill out, it's cool here.” Sehun reached for one of the collars and felt it between his fingers.

“Why the hell are you looking at collars?”

“Why do you think?”

Realization dawned on Suho. “Ohhh…it’s for that guy Baekhyun, right? He kind of looks like he'd be into this.”

Sehun frowned. “It's not for him.”

Somehow, Suho didn't believe him.

“Anyway, I brought you here for you, too. You need to stock up, at least on lube. You can't keep using that cheap edible stuff. You need something sturdier than that.”

Suho balked. “How do you know about that?”

“Dumbass...you leave it on your windowsill. I'm not blind. But that's beside the point. I know know what you've done with Minho and I don't know what you're planning but you need to be prepared...and ready to have fun.” Sehun looked at Suho. “By the way, when were you planning on telling me this mysterious guy was Minho Choi, if ever?”

“How do you know his full name?”

“I went to high school with him.”

Suho blanched. “You did not.”

“I did. In Olympia.”

Sehun probably wasn't lying. Sehun was from Olympia and Minho’s phone number had a 360 area code, which served Olympia.

“Then how come he didn't say anything at the party? How come YOU didn't say anything at the party?”

“Most likely, he didn't recognize me. I was sort of a nonentity in high school and he hung out with older people. I didn't say anything because it was so funny. And I didn't want to mention anything in front of him, anyway.”

“Oh, my God.”

“Yeah.” Sehun picked a collar with a black leather band and a metal heart in the front out of the case. In the back was a buckle.

Suho couldn't believe he was hooking up with his roommate’s old classmate.

“I think I will buy something actually,” Suho said.

“Oh? What made you change your mind?”

“Just...nothing.” Suho wandered away from the collars and looked around the shop. In the corner was a case of small, bell-shaped objects. Curious, Suho went to look at them.

He picked one up and held it in his hands. He passed it back and forth, wondering what it was for.

“Those go in your ass,” a voice said.

Suho jumped. The cashier was looking at him.

“W-what?” Suho stammered.

“They're butt plugs. You use ‘em to get ready for anal. You just lube one up and kind of ease it in there for a while. You can play with it while you whack off or you can walk around and go to work with one in. Whatever gets you off.” She turned the page of her magazine.

That was a lot to process. Suho felt his mind swim.

Sehun walked over to Suho. “Aren't they cool?”

Suho’s heart pounded. “Ah, uh, yeah.”

“You should get one.”

“I...I think I might.” He held the one he first picked out in his hand and walked over to the cashier. Sehun followed, with the collar and a pair of handcuffs in his hand. Suho didn't ask him about them.

“All set?” the cashier asked. Suho nodded. She rang up the butt plug for him and looked at him. “Do you need lube?”

Suho, face bright red, nodded.

She grabbed a small bottle from a basket on the counter and rang that up too. She gave him the total and Suho fumbled in his wallet for cash. There was not a chance in hell he wanted this store on his bank statement.

He paid and accepted his change and the bag. Sehun paid next, casually slipping her his card. Clearly he had done this before.

Sehun took his purchases happily and looked at Suho. “Are you all done?” he asked.

Suho nodded. He and Sehun left the store and walked back to Sehun’s car parked across the street on the hill.

Sehun clicked the doors unlocked and Suho opened the passenger door immediately. He sat down in the seat and dropped the bag at his feet.

“I can’t believe I just did that,” he said.

Sehun slid behind the wheel and stuck the key in the ignition. “But it was fun though, right? Something you’ve never done before?”

“Uh, sure,” Suho mumbled.

“Are you hungry?”

Suho nodded.

“Let’s go get food.”

—

Suho and Sehun were on their way back to the dorm when they passed a beauty supply store.

“Turn around,” Suho blurted out.

“What?” Sehun asked.

“Go back to that salon shop. I want to buy something.”

“Are you high?”

“No, are you? I want to dye my hair.”

Sehun rolled his eyes and made a turn at the next light and drove back around the block.

He parked and he and Suho got out and walked into the store.

The women in the store looked at them curiously but mostly ignored them. A worker walked up and asked them if they needed help finding anything.

“Hair dye, and, uh, whatever you need. To dye your hair,” Suho said.

The woman took Suho and Sehun to the hair dye aisle. “What color do you want?”

“Pink,” Suho said without thinking.

“Okay, in order to go from your current hair color to pink you will need bleach too, and developer.” She pulled a small purple bottle from the shelf. “This is developer. You mix it with the powdered bleach in a small bowl and apply it to your hair. The dye doesn't need developer. Pick your color.”

Suho picked out a box of muted pink hair dye. The worker handed him the developer, a small mixing bowl, and a brush to apply it with and smiled. “All ready?” Suho nodded and they walked back to the cash register.

Suho paid shakily, again with cash. He took his purchases and he and Sehun left the store.

“You're weird, Suho,” Sehun said, unlocking the car.

“I just want a change.”

“Pink hair? Your parents would pass out if they saw.”

“They never will. It's going to fade before I ever go home,” Suho said. “It's fine.”

“Sure, man. Whatever you say.”

—

Outside the dorm sitting on a bench when Suho and Sehun returned was a guy hunched over his phone, squinting at it in the midday near-darkness of winter.

“Baekhyun?” Sehun said. “What are you doing here?”

Baekhyun looked up. “You didn't answer my texts.”

“Uh…sorry.” Sehun shot a look at Suho, who said nothing, holding his bag of hair supplies. “Been busy. Do you...want to come up?”

“Is that okay?”

“Of course it is!” Suho blurted out. “Come on.” Suho brushed past Sehun and walked to the door and scanned his ID to unlock it. “Let's go.”

Baekhyun smiled and got up and followed Suho inside. Sehun shuffled awkwardly after him.

They rode the elevator and got off on the fourth floor, Suho leading the way to his and Sehun’s room.

Suho fumbled with his keys and holding the bags of hair dye at the same time, but eventually managed to get the door unlocked and open. He held the door open for Baekhyun and Sehun to let them in first.

Baekhyun sat on Sehun’s bed immediately, which made Suho raise his eyebrows. Sehun rubbed his temples and sat in his chair at his desk.

Suho dumped the contents of the bag from the salon store onto his bedspread. Baekhyun looked over with interest. “What’s all that?” he asked.

“Hair dye,” Suho said, surveying his purchases. Suho had surreptitiously hidden his bag from the other shop in his desk already.

Suho sat in his chair and pulled out his phone. He’d been texting Minho off and on throughout most of the day but had yet to hear anything back from him.

“You’re dyeing your hair?” Baekhyun got off Sehun’s bed and walked over to Suho’s bed. He looked at the products Suho had bought. “Do you know how?”

Suho paused. “Not really. I have to bleach it first, too.”

“Do you want me to do it for you?”

Sehun sat up straighter in his chair.

Baekhyun looked over at him. “Unless Sehun wants to do it?”

“I don’t know how to dye hair!”

“Then let me do it.” Baekhyun picked up the container of bleach powder. “I’ve done this before on myself.

“Perfect then.” Suho grabbed a towel from his laundry basket and scooped up the bleach and other products. “Let’s go to the bathroom. Can you bring my chair?”

Baekhyun followed Suho to the bathroom, wheeling the desk chair in front of him. Sehun got out of his chair and trailed after.

Suho sat in his chair and draped the towel around his shoulders. Baekhyun set the mixing bowl on the sink, measuring out a few scoops of powdered bleach into it, followed by a measured amount of developer.

“You know this stuff kind of burns your scalp, right?” Baekhyun asked Suho, mixing the bleach and developer together.

“I am aware.”

“Just checking. Okay, get ready.” Baekhyun paused. “Wait. Do you guys have any rubber gloves? Or, like, latex ones?”

Suho looked at Sehun.

Sehun nodded and went back into the room and got a box out from under his bed. He pulled out a pair and handed them to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiled and pulled them on his hands. He took the brush and started to apply the bleach to Suho’s head. “At least you don’t have long hair.”

The sensation from the bleach was immediate on Suho’s skin. “How long is this stuff to stay on?”

“To fully strip your hair of its color, I’d say, about 35 minutes.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

Baekhyun kept brushing the bleach through Suho’s hair and massaged it throughout with his hands, making sure every strand was coated.

Sehun leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He watched Baekhyun running his hands through Suho’s hair. It looked oddly intimate.

He cleared his throat. Baekhyun looked up. “Yeah?”

“Uh, I’m gonna go smoke in my car. I’ll be back up in a bit.” Sehun went into his room and got his stuff and keys. “Have fun bleaching.”

Baekhyun frowned. “Okay. I wish you’d wait until we finished...but okay.”

Sehun nodded and left.

“What was that about?” Suho asked when he heard the door close.

Baekhyun shrugged. “I don’t know. He’s weird sometimes. It’s just how he is.”

“I wouldn’t know...I hardly see him. I never know where he is.”

“With me.”

Suho nodded. “Ah. How long have you guys been friends?”

“Friends? Uh...since the beginning of your freshman year, I guess.”

“Oh, cool. Are you a sophomore, too?”

“I actually graduate next quarter.”

“Oh! Congratulations. Are you excited? I can’t wait to graduate. I’ve been maxing out credits each quarter so hopefully I can graduate early.”

“Yeah, it’s exciting. But I’m sad, too.” Baekhyun pulled away from Suho and peeled off his gloves and tossed them in the garbage can. “All done. About half an hour and you can rinse it out.”

Suho sat up and looked at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was coated in blue-white bleach and was standing up in stiff peaks. He could see peeks of his hair already turning white. “This is so cool.”

Baekhyun smiled.

“So...I mean...Baekhyun, can I ask you something?” Suho said, sitting back down in his chair.

“About what?”

“Well...I guess. There’s this...guy.”

“I’m listening.”

“We’ve been seeing each other...sort of. He was at that awful party last night, actually.”

Baekhyun feigned ignorance. “Oh?”

“Yeah. And he was acting really weird the entire time. I know I was pretty drunk last night, actually really drunk–Sehun told me plenty of times how bad I got. But still. Even before that. He was standoffish and generally...not cool. And he only got worse as the night went on. And now, he won’t talk to me. I keep texting him. All day. But he hasn’t said a thing to me. What’s wrong? Did I do something? I’m confused.”

“Well, it’s hard for me to stay because I don’t know who you’re talking about. It might just be part of his personality. But in my opinion, he doesn’t sound like much of a good guy. But I don’t know him. I think you need to stop texting him and talk to him in person. You know?” Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair. “But I’m no expert...at anything, let alone relationships.”

Suho nodded. “That makes sense. I’m just...disappointed. In myself. For whatever I did to cause this.”

Baekhyun was about to say something when the door opened and Sehun came slinking back into the dorm. He sidled back into the bathroom and smiled at Suho.

“Your hair looks great,” he said.

“It’s not done yet,” Suho said.

“I know. It just looks cool with all the bleach in it.” Sehun walked over to Baekhyun and slid an arm around his waist. “Good job.”

Suho raised his eyebrows.

Baekhyun slid out of Sehun’s arm. “Thanks. But I think it’s time to rinse Suho’s hair now. Much longer and his follicles are going to burn off.”

Suho got up and sat on the bathroom floor. He hung his head over the edge of the bathtub while Baekhyun turned on the faucet and grabbed the shower nozzle. He brought it down on Suho’s hair.

“Let me know if it’s too hot or too cold,” Baekhyun said, kneeling down next to Suho, running his hands through his hair to get all the bleach out.

“This feels really nice,” Suho said. He closed his eyes. “That bleach was making my scalp itch. Having you massage it. Feels really good.”

Baekhyun smiled. He ran his one of hands all the way through Suho’s hair, rubbing Suho’s head as he rinsed out the bleach.

Sehun watched this with glassy eyes. “Amazing,” he murmured.

Baekhyun reached over and shut off the water. He set the shower nozzle down. “All finished,” he said. “Sit up.”

Suho sat forward and Baekhyun grabbed the towel from around his shoulder and wrapped it around his head.

“Your hair has to dry completely before the dye can go in,” Baekhyun explained.

“I figured,” Suho said, shaking the towel on his hair. “I think I can manage to do the dye myself though, if you...had other plans.”

Baekhyun stood up and looked at Sehun, who was leaning against the doorframe again, looking at the ceiling.

Sehun noticed Baekhyun and smiled. He walked over to Baekhyun and grabbed his hands. “Come on, let’s go do something. Let Suho dye his own hair.”

“Okay, okay. Suho, you got this?”

Suho nodded. He pulled the towel off his head and looked at his reflection again. His hair was so blond it was almost white. He smiled. “Cool.”

Sehun pressed himself against Baekhyun. “I went shopping today. Let’s go.” He took Baekhyun by the hand and pulled him out of the bathroom.

“Okay, well, ‘bye, Suho!” Baekhyun called as he and Sehun left the dorm.

Suho got up and watched them leave. They stumbled down the hallway together, holding each other and laughing. Sehun pulled Baekhyun toward him and kissed him lightly before they disappeared into the stairs. Suho watched this and his stomach flipped. He felt envious, somehow, of their relationship. He wanted that for himself.

Suho closed the door and walked back to the bathroom to finish drying his hair so he could put the dye in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP real-life pink haired Suho, however he lives on in this fic.
> 
> [Honey & I](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mAfxuuaYI2Y) by HAIM


	7. In Broad Daylight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is so extremely late and short...I won't let it happen again!

On Monday morning, when Suho went to the bathroom to shower, his reflection startled him. He almost didn’t recognize himself with his new, distinctly unnatural, hair color. He ran his fingers through his new rose colored locks and smiled.

He got in the shower and turned the water on. The spray immediately tinted pink, rinsing out some of the leftover fresh dye. The pink water stained the white walls of the shower a light blush color. Suho took the nozzle and washed it away.

Suho grabbed his shampoo off the ledge and squirted some into the palm of his hand. He worked it through his hair into a soapy lather and closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of his fingers rubbing his scalp. He closed his eyes and tilted his head under the spray and rinsed the shampoo out.

Absentmindedly, Suho rubbed his hand down his neck and torso and down to his dick. He grabbed it in his soapy hand and started to lazily drag his hand up and down his length. The warm, steamy shower put him at ease and he closed his eyes.

Suho thought about Minho at the party, and how his demeanor progressively changed as the night went on. When Suho arrived, he seemed so happy to have him there. But once Suho started drinking, his attitude went from warm to cold almost in an instant.

The night was fairly blurry, but he vaguely recalled sitting on a couch with Minho, pressed up against him. He remembered rubbing Minho’s thighs, and whispering in his ears.

What did he say to him?

Suho shook off the thoughts of Minho and instead started to think about Jongin. Sweet, kind Jongin. Jongin who got him water, Jongin who took him outside and rubbed his back while he, very unattractively, threw up in the bushes.

Jongin, who had full lips, nice arms, and a great stomach. Suho bit his lip. He felt his dick getting harder in his hand as he rubbed a bit faster now.

Jongin’s nice arms wrapped around Suho as he pulled him close and kissing him with his soft lips. In his head, Suho was kissing Jongin with fervor, as if he hadn’t been kissed in a long time.

Stroking harder now, Suho envisioned Jongin getting on his knees and wrapping his plush lips around Suho’s dick, moving his head up and down its length, sucking him, taking him all the way in. 

Suho had yet to receive a blowjob in real life, but he imagined it felt incredible. He pumped his dick faster and more recklessly now as he thought about Jongin running his tongue up and down his cock, getting spit all over, getting messier and going faster.

In the real world, Suho was close. His breath hitched and he pumped a few more times before he was cumming into his fist.

“Oh, fuck–oh, Minho,” Suho cried out involuntarily, throwing his head back as he finished his orgasm.

His cum was slick in his palm as he looked down at what he’d done. Suho turned to face the spray of the shower and rinsed himself off.

Suho turned the shower off and reached out from behind the curtain and grabbed the towel off the rack. He ran it a few times through his hair before drying off his body, wrapping it around his waist, and stepping out of the shower. He opened the bathroom door and was back in the room.

“What the fuck was that?”

Suho nearly jumped three feet in the air. Sehun was lying on his bed, smirking.

“What the hell, Sehun? I thought you were at Baekhyun’s.” Suho walked past Sehun’s bed to his wardrobe and pulled out his clothes for the day.

“He left to finish a project early this morning so I bounced,” Sehun said. “I got back while you were in the shower.” He paused. “It is just you who was in the shower, right? No one else I should know about?”

Suho furrowed his brow and turned bright pink. His face matched his hair. “It’s just me.”

“O-kay,” Sehun said. He hopped off his bed. “I’m gonna dip and get some breakfast and maybe bring something to Baek…” He trailed off a bit, and gave Suho a knowing look. “Well, I’ll leave ya to it.” He grabbed his backpack and swung it on. “‘Bye!” He left the room.

Suho didn’t realize he was holding his breath until Sehun was gone. He exhaled deeply, trying to calm down and get ready for the day. He stared at the clothes he laid out on his bed.

In his peripheral, he spotted the bag from the shop he and Sehun had visited the day before. He snatched it quickly and dumped his purchases on his bedspread.

Before he had time to think about what he was doing, he was sitting on his bed, with his towel still around his waist, his knees bent and his legs spread. He bit his lip and took the lube and opened it. He squeezed some of the cool gelly onto two of his fingers and pressed them against his hole, slowly pressing them inside of him.

Suho gasped. He still felt sensitive and spent from his orgasm in the shower but it felt good, too. He moved them around inside for a while before he pulled them back out, grabbing the butt plug from next to him.

He slicked some lube onto the plug and slowly eased it inside of him. Suho gasped again at the intrusion, but once it was settled, it felt good. He smiled. 

Suho grabbed his underwear and quickly slipped them on, followed soon after by his jeans. He placed his hands on his hips and ran them over his ass, feeling satisfied.

“This should make Monday a little less boring,” he mused, grabbing his shirt and pulling it over his head.

He finished getting dressed and grabbed his backpack as he headed out the door.

***

Walking with a butt plug in takes some getting used to, Suho discovered.

***

It felt like years since Suho had been to class, when in reality it had only been a few days. He walked into the lecture hall for philosophy feeling vaguely out of place and uneasy.

Suho took his seat in his usual spot. He sat down and inhaled sharply. He leaned forward across his desk and swore under his breath.

He reached down for his backpack and pulled out his binder and notebook. He tried to review his notes so he would be ready to participate in the discussion for the day but he found it difficult to keep his eyes on the paper and found his mind drifting to other places. He slapped his notebook shut and leaned his head back and closed his eyes.

***

Minho took his time getting to philosophy class on Monday morning. He’d spent most of Sunday doing nothing and he would have rather spent his Monday doing nothing, too.

He just didn’t want to see Suho.

He walked into the classroom with only about 10 minutes until lecture was supposed to start. He automatically took a seat in his usual place, which happened to be right behind Suho.

Except Suho didn’t really look like Suho today. At least from behind, he didn’t. Minho slid into his chair and leaned forward.

“Hey, strawberry,” Minho whispered.

Suho flinched. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Minho sitting behind him. “What did you call me?”

“I like your hair.” Minho reached out and ran one of his hands through Suho’s rose-colored locks. “It suits you.”

Suho swatted Minho’s hand away. “Don’t touch me.”

“My apologies.” Minho sat back in his chair and folded his hands neatly on his desk. He slouched down a little bit and placed his feet on the rungs on the back of Suho’s chair and started bouncing his legs up and down. Suho glared back at Minho, who smiled.

***

Lecture ended, and Minho would normally be out of the classroom like a shot. Today he lingered behind and watched Suho gather up his notebooks and leave. He wanted Suho to say something to him before he left, or acknowledge him somehow, at least look at him. But he didn’t.

***

Suho made his way towards the student union after philosophy to get some breakfast. He had texted Jongin before class to ask him if he wanted to meet up for food before his first class, which wasn’t until 10.

Obviously, he had said yes.

Suho found Jongin sitting at a table in the middle of the dining hall. He had already gotten food. Suho smiled when he saw him. He meandered his way through the crowded tables and sat across from him.

“Hey!” Suho said. “I see you’ve started breakfast without me…” He smiled.

Jongin looked up. “Hi! Sorry...I’m super hungry in the mornings.” He gestured to his plate with his fork. It was pancakes and fruit. “It’s not the best, but it’s not bad for school cafeteria food.”

“Oh, sure!”

Jongin slid his tray towards Suho, who took the fork from him. Suho cut off a piece of the pancakes and took a bite. “They aren’t great but they’ll do,” he said. Jongin smiled.

“The fruit is pretty good. Sometimes they’re really sweet and fresh but sometimes they taste like they’ve been sitting under a heat lamp for a few days. Here.” Jongin picked up a strawberry and cut off the top. “Try it.”

Suho leaned forward and Jongin fed him the strawberry. Even after everything that had happened at the party, it was a strangely intimate move and Suho turned as pink as his hair. Jongin didn’t seem to notice.

“Yeah, it is pretty good,” Suho said. But his thoughts drifted to how Minho had called him ‘strawberry’ before lecture and suddenly he felt kind of pissed off.

“By the way…”

Suho looked up.

“I like your hair. It’s cute.”

“Oh...thanks.”

“Last year Krystal--you know, my girlfriend?--dyed her hair bright red and it was so beautiful. But I like the pink on you, it really suits you.”

“Oh, um, wow. Thanks. It was a really spur of the moment move. I don’t know if anyone really plans to dye their hair pink but this was definitely an impulse thing.” Suho ran his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know how long I’ll keep it, though.”

“Well, I like it, and if you like it, you should keep it for while.”

Suho smiled. “My parents can never find out, though.”

Jongin leaned forward. “Rebellion is kind of hot.” He held a stony expression, and then started laughing. He got up and grabbed his backpack. “I’ve got to meet one of my professors before class at 10. I’ll see you in chemistry though?”

Suho nodded.

“You can have the rest of the pancakes.”

***

Minho saw Jongin get up from the table, leaving Suho all alone with his leftovers. He hadn’t given Jongin any thought since the party and now he was aggravated. His little stunt with the strawberry was bugging him, too. Where did he get off?

He rolled his eyes and tried to forget what he’d seen. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions but he couldn’t help it.

He saw Suho get out his phone and he shifted in his seat. He really didn’t need to be watching him like this. It was weird. He should just go and talk to him, but he had a feeling that he wasn’t high on Suho’s list of favorite people lately. He had ignored all of his messages yesterday…

Minho got up from his seat and walked over to Suho’s table anyway. Might as well.

“Strawberry.”

Suho set his fork down and looked up. He rolled his eyes when he saw Minho.

“What do you want?” Suho said. “I’m trying to have breakfast before I have to go to class.”

“I can see that.” Minho pulled out a chair and sat down.

“Oh, please, yes, have a seat…”

“I am, thanks.” Minho crossed his arms. “How was your weekend? Did you have a fun Sunday?”

Suho shifted in his seat. “A really fun one, actually.”

“Oh? What did you do?”

“Well, you would know if you answered my texts, wouldn’t you?”

“I was busy.” A lie. Minho laid around the house all day, alternating between napping in his bed and watching television downstairs with Taemin.

“That’s too bad.” Suho grabbed the tray and stood up. “It was a really fun Sunday.”

“You already said that.”

“Yeah. It was _really_ fun.”

Minho swallowed. “Really?”

“Really.”

“Do, uh, did you want to get together and do something later?” Minho rubbed his neck.

“Not really.”

“Oh.”

Suho turned away from Minho. “I’ve got to throw this away and get ready for chemistry. Have a good day.”

“Yeah. You too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am sorry that this is being posted so late! The next chapter will be better.
> 
> [In Broad Daylight](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XHr29rUSZBU) by Gold Motel


	8. Calibrated Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiii, I hope this chapter makes up for the lackluster previous one. Please enjoy.

Suho’s last class of the day was physics, which started at 4:00. Physics was Suho’s favorite class that he had. It was also his most challenging, after his engineering class.

As expected from a second-year physics class, it wasn’t very popular. There was about 20 students in the class, most of whom were physics or engineering majors like Suho.

Except for this one guy.

Suho didn’t know much about him except his name and the fact that he wasn’t majoring in physics, engineering, or any other science. He’d never said so, but Suho could tell.

His name was Kibum. He usually sat in the back of the lecture hall, generally isolated from the smattering of other students. Suho tended to sit in the middle, also pretty secluded from the other students, who clustered in the front.

When he sat down today, Suho looked back at Kibum, who was looking down with a blank expression at his phone. There were a few more minutes until class started but since it was a later afternoon class in the winter, it had a tendency to be pretty scarce, especially on Mondays.

The professor walked into the classroom holding a large stack of papers. “Good evening class!” she said, putting the papers on her desk. “I haven’t got much for you today, I had a very busy weekend and didn’t have much time to prepare an extensive lesson plan yet. Simply pair up and take this assignment. It’s about 3 pages. It shouldn’t take longer than the time we have.” She handed some papers to the first person at the front of the classroom and instructed them to pass them back.

Suho turned around in his chair and looked at Kibum. He was still looking at his phone, hardly paying attention.

When someone handed a few of the assignment sheets to Suho, he got out of his seat and walked over to Kibum’s desk. He set one of the assignments in front of him and Kibum looked up.

“Hey,” Suho said. “Want to work together? Professor told us to work in pairs.”

“Of course I want to work with you,” Kibum said, putting his phone away. “You’re like, super smart right?”

“Uh. Yeah. I guess.”

“Sit down.” Kibum smiled.

Suho sat down at the desk to Kibum’s left. “So, uh, this looks like a pretty straightforward assignment. I don’t think we’ll even need the textbook to finish it…”

“Great.” Key pulled his phone out again. “So it should be pretty easy then, right?”

“Yeah...yeah, not a problem.” Suho reached into his backpack to grab a pen. He flipped to the first page of the assignment and scanned the directions. “Oh, this won’t be hard at all.”

“Glad to hear it.” Kibum looked at the assignment. “God, I hate this class.”

Suho made a noncommittal noise and started to fill in the answers on the sheet, but his phone buzzed and the screen lit up with a text message. He glanced over at it, saw who it was from, and rolled his eyes. His grabbed it and flipped it over so it was face down and went back to work.

Kibum watched these actions with curiosity. “Who was that?”

“Huh? Oh. Nobody.”

“That was a bit too intense to be over ‘nobody.’”

Suho kept working while he talked. “Just some guy I need to get over.”

Kibum’s eyebrows shot up. “Do tell.”

“I mean...it was never a big thing to begin with. But I thought it could be. I don’t know. Like I said, I’m just trying to get over him. Moving on.” Suho shifted in his seat. “And I feel pretty good about it.”

“Who was he?”

“Eh...it’s embarrassing...we have a class together but we sort of ‘met’ through Grindr.”

Kibum sighed. “Well, and that’s where you went wrong.”

“What do you mean?” Suho turned to the next page of the assignment. “Wait, put your name on this before I forget.” He passed the pen and sheet to Kibum.

“You don’t use Grindr to find anything meaningful. It doesn’t work like that.” Kibum took the pen and wrote his name at the top of the paper.

“It felt meaningful. For a second.”

“Life moves on. But who was he, seriously? I wonder if I know him…”

“Uh, maybe. His name is Minho…Choi? I think?” Suho laughed. “I’m not even sure of his last name.”

“What the fuck?”

Suho looked up from the paper. Kibum had put his phone down and was looking directly at Suho. “What?”

“Really? Him?”

“What’s wrong with Minho?” Suho paused. “Don’t answer that.”

Kibum laughed. “I’ve just...heard things.”

“That’s encouraging. But hey, I’m through with him anyway, right? Let’s get this stupid assignment finished.”

***

By the end of the hour, Suho and Kibum had exchanged phone numbers.

“You seem like a pretty cool guy,” Kibum had said. “We should hang out sometime.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

Kibum smiled at Suho as they parted ways. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

***

Suho got back to his dorm just as it started to get dark. He walked into his room and was surprised to see Sehun doing homework at his desk.

“Hey?” Suho said, with a questioning tone.

Sehun turned around in his chair. “Hey.”

“You’re...home. That’s. Weird.”

“What? Am I not allowed to be here? Should I leave?”

“No...just...you’re never here. Never.” Suho took off his backpack and sat on his bed. “Today was weird, Sehun.”

“You’re just weird, Suho.” Sehun turned back to his homework and tapped his pen against the desk. “Talked to Minho lately?”

“Fuck that guy.” Suho pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked through his texts.

Sehun turned around in his chair again. “Isn’t that kind of the point of talking to him?”

“And fuck you too, Sehun.”

Sehun turned away and laughed.

“How’s Baekhyun?”

“He’s great, thanks for asking.”

“Why aren’t you with him?”

“He’s working. He’s working a lot more to get ready for life post-graduation.”

“Oh.” Suho dropped the subject. “Anyway, Minho is persona non grata in this dorm, okay? Let’s not even bring him up.”

“Uh. Sure, dude. Whatever you say.”

“Thanks.”

***

The rest of the week seemed to go by rather quickly. Philosophy was boring as usual. Engineering was a kick in the ass as usual. Chemistry was better now that Suho was friends with Jongin, and physics was more fun with Kibum. So, it was a pretty good week.

Except for one thing.

Minho wouldn’t stop texting him.

Suho was eating breakfast with Jongin on Friday when he got another message from him.

“Oh, my God, can he just leave me alone?” Suho said.

“Minho, still?”

Suho nodded.

Jongin looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully. “Why don’t you just tell him that?”

“That’s not a bad idea.” Suho picked up his phone and opened his messages from Minho. He scanned the screen and quickly counted up the texts in his head. Since Monday, he had sent him 9 messages. Suho hadn’t sent him any.

“What should I say?” Suho asked.

“Well, don’t be too harsh. Just...try and brush him off,” Jongin said.

“I guess.” Suho palmed his phone back and forth before he decided on something to say.

‘Hey,’ he said. ‘Could you please delete my number?’

“Done,” Suho said.

Jongin smiled.

***

Photography class was the most boring class out of all of Minho’s classes, especially on Fridays, when they didn’t go out and actually take pictures, and instead sat in the classroom and discussed the week. For two hours.

Minho practically ran out of the classroom when the professor dismissed them at 1:00. Their professor was particularly watchful for cell phones so he hadn’t looked at his at all during class.

He was on his way to the student union when he saw a text from Suho on the screen. His heart started to speed up a little as he opened it.

‘Hey. Could you please delete my number?’

Oh.

Well.

So that’s how he felt.

Minho put his phone into his pocket and turned around to head for his house. He still had another class that day but he didn’t really feel like going anymore.

***

When he got home, he went upstairs to his bedroom and tossed his backpack on the floor and sat on his bed. He leaned forward on his elbows and held his head in his hands for a few minutes.

But he could only sulk quietly in his room alone for so long. He thought he saw Taemin sitting downstairs on the couch, so he thought he might join him.

“Hey, Taemin,” Minho said as he headed for the couch. “What are you watching?”

“Food Network,” Taemin said.

Minho sat down next to him. “Hey, wait.”

Taemin looked at him.

“Do you...do you ever go to class?”

“I have class every day from 7 to 10. I like to have the rest of the day free to do whatever I want.”

“Which is…?”

“Watch television.”

“Ah.” Minho leaned against the back of the couch. “You’re so weird, Taemin.”

Taemin laughed. “Thanks.”

“But, like, in a good way. You’re cool.”

“Oh...thanks…” Taemin’s face turned red.

“God, today sucks,” Minho said suddenly.

“I...I’m sorry.” Taemin didn’t know how to respond.

Minho pushed himself off the couch and walked toward the kitchen. “Do we have any booze left?”

“You’re going to drink?” Taemin pressed a button on the remote and looked at the time. “It’s barely past 1:00.”

“Sure, why not?” Minho opened one of the cupboards and looked at the bottles in it. “Hmmm. What am I in the mood for? Taemin, what’s your poison?”

“Uh, I don’t drink, uh, this early.”

“Come on now. It’s Friday.” Minho grabbed a bottle of whisky and pulled it down. He unscrewed the cap and took a drink. He sat back down on the couch next to Taemin and handed it to him. “Go on.”

“I don’t think so…”

“Hey, c’est la vie, right?”

“...what?”

“Isn’t it c’est la vie? Or...que sera sera?”

“What are you trying to say to me?”

“Uh…it means, like, seize the day?”

“You’re thinking of carpe diem.”

“Yeah, whatever. Here, drink.”

Taemin examined the bottle in his hands and looked back at Minho, who raised his eyebrows. Taemin shrugged then and took a sip.

“Oh, God, it burns,” Taemin sputtered.

“That means it’s good for you!” Minho took the bottle back and took another small drink. He leaned back against the couch and held the bottle to his chest. “I’m glad this shitty week is over.”

“Me...too…?” Taemin ventured.

“This week fucking sucked.” Minho took a drink.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Minho looked at Taemin. “You’re a good friend.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

“I think I have a class soon but I don’t feel like going. Today fucking sucks, man.”

“Jeez. Sounds like it.”

Minho leaned against Taemin’s shoulder and sighed.

“Do you...want to talk about what happened?” Taemin asked, even though he didn’t really want to listen to Minho ramble any more.

“No...I mean...it’s fine. Whatever. Fuck. I’m gonna go take a nap. Or a shower. I haven’t decided yet.” Minho got off the couch and gestured to Taemin with the bottle. “Let’s do this again sometime.” He headed for the stairs.

Taemin was left confused. Do _what_?

***

Minho had fallen asleep sometime after 1, emotionally drained. He wasn’t sure how long he was asleep when he woke up but it was dark out.

He looked around blearily at his room. The bottle of whisky was next to him on his bed.

“Oh, right,” he thought. He grabbed it and opened it and took another drink. It made him wince. There was about a quarter of it left in the bottle.

Minho considered his options. He could be rational and put the bottle back in the kitchen downstairs, or, since there wasn’t even that much left, he could just finish it himself.

So he drank the rest.

“Well, gee, I’m still thirsty,” he mused out loud. He left the bottle on his floor and headed downstairs.

Taemin was still hanging out on the couch watching television, but this time he was doing homework while he watched. He noticed Minho coming down the stairs and said hey.

“Did you have a good nap?” he asked.

“Not at all,” Minho replied. “I’m here for more alcohol.” He went to the kitchen and pulled a bottle of tequila from the cupboard. “God, I hate this stuff. It reminds me of body shots.” He unscrewed the cap and took a drink. “Taemin! Join me.”

“Sure...it’s late enough now, I guess.”

Minho sat on the couch and passed the bottle to him. “Speaking of late, what time IS it? I have no idea.”

Taemin took a sip. “It’s about 8.” He handed the bottle back to Minho.

“Que sera sera!” Minho took a big drink. He winced. “This is so gross.”

“Have...have you eaten anything today?” Taemin asked tentatively.

“Sure, I had lunch at like...wait, I didn’t have lunch. I had breakfast at...oh, I didn’t have breakfast either.” Minho looked at the bottle of tequila. “And I guess this is dinner.”

“That’s weird. You love to eat.”

Minho took another drink. “Yeah.”

Taemin reached for the bottle of tequila. “Maybe you should slow down a little bit?”

Minho pulled it closer to him. “No thanks.”

“Are you okay?”

“Fuckin’ dandy.” Minho took several swallows of the tequila and shook the bottle. “It’s already almost gone.”

“Ah…”

Minho tipped his head back and downed the remaining liquid. “There we go.” He was starting to slur his words a bit, and his face was flushed. He got off the couch and stumbled a bit.

“What are you doing?” Taemin closed his textbook and looked up at Minho with some concern.

“I have...I have to...I have someone I need to talk to,” Minho mumbled. He started to make his way toward the staircase slowly, sticking his arms out for balance. “Fuck. I’m kind of dizzy.”

“Don’t do something you’ll regret tomorrow,” Taemin cautioned.

“Thanks, Taemin.”

***

Minho tripped his way up the stairs and managed to find his way to his bedroom.

He was drunk.

“Where’s my phone?” Minho ran his palms over his bed, thinking maybe it was under his blankets. “What the fuck...where…” He blinked several times. His vision was a bit shaky. “Did I drop it? Did it fall? Maybe it’s...in the couch with Taemin…” He walked around his bed a few times before he noticed it plugged in and charging in the corner. “Oh, there.”

He bent down and unplugged it and squinted at the screen. It was almost 9:00. He turned the brightness down so his eyes wouldn’t be so strained and opened up his text messages.

‘Hey. Could you please delete my number?’

Minho’s breath hitched a bit in his throat when he saw the text from Suho again.

“Here goes nothing…”

***

Kibum dropped Suho off at his dorm around midnight. After physics, they went downtown for dinner and ended up hanging out for a few hours at his apartment.

“Wow, you have a really great place. How do you pay for this?” Suho had said.

“Oh...you know.” Kibum waved his hand noncommittally.

Suho dropped the subject.

Suho didn’t realize how late it had gotten until Kibum offered to let him spend the night and sleep on his couch, but Suho asked if he could drop him off back at his room.

“I’ll see you on Monday,” Kibum said when Suho got out of his car. “I don’t know if there’s anything cool happening this weekend but if there is I’ll let you know.”

Suho waved at him and got his card out to let himself into the building. It was pretty quiet since everyone was out for Friday night.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket on the elevator ride to the 4th floor. It had died a few hours ago and Kibum didn’t have a charger that matched his, so he was itching to get back to his room and charge it.

Sehun was away at Baekhyun’s as usual, so Suho had the room to himself. He immediately plugged his phone in near his desk and it started to come back to life.

While it revived, he changed out of his day clothes into a pair of sweats and laid down on his bed.

His phone started buzzing several times in a row. He sat up on his bed and picked it up. He had several text messages, most of them from hours ago.

Some were from Minho.

“For fuck’s sake,” Suho muttered. He thought about deleting them without reading them. He almost did. But curiosity got the better of him, so, regretfully, he opened them.

‘Heysssuho,’ the first message started.

“Oh boy.”

‘ii know you said tott deletee your number and im promise i willl after this. But thiss s is important so o pplsea read this.

I kniw im a dick and im know you think i am and thats’ okay with me becausee your right i am ia m. But i just wanted tot tell you hjow sorry i am for being so awful. I had no right to act likke i did all jealous. Im so sorry for acitng so jealis when theyre wasnt any reason for me to be. I just dont want you to be sad over me anynore so i’m sorry. Im sorry . i just like u so much i i didnt knwo how to act when i htought you liked someone else insetad of me. Fckc m yhead hurts anyway s uho im sorrry illl delete you rnumber now but im so sorry please dont be hurt any longer over me bc i am not worth it. I jjst want you to be happy. God my head hurts’

Suho set his phone down and contemplated this. It was a lot to take in.

First of all, Minho was definitely drunk when he sent this.

Second, how was he able to type so much while he was drunk?

Third, why would he do this?

Fourth, oh yeah, he was drunk.

Fifth, he was jealous?

And sixth...how dare he?

Suho plugged his phone back in and went to sleep.

***

Come philosophy class Monday morning, Minho felt like shit. He spent most of Saturday hungover and he slept for the rest of the weekend.

Suho never replied.

He showed up to class overtired and disheveled, taking a seat in the back--the very back. This allowed him to tune the professor out and nap through lecture.

He didn’t want to look at the back of Suho’s head for 50 minutes. He pulled his binder out of his backpack, set it on his desk, put his head down, and fell asleep.

***

During philosophy class, Suho kept glancing at the back of the lecture hall where Minho was. He was sitting in the very back corner, face down on his desk.

Suho ran his hands through his hair and tried to focus on the lecture, but his mind kept drifting. He didn’t want to say anything to Minho, but he still felt bad. Maybe he should have responded to his text on Friday. But really, how is someone supposed to reply to a message like that?

But to be fair, so far, Minho had left him alone. He hadn’t sent any more messages to him since Friday and he hadn’t made any attempt to talk to him in class--as evidenced by him sitting in the back row, instead of behind Suho like usual.

He almost missed having him put his legs on the back of his chair, kicking him, making stupid comments, and generally being annoying.

Never mind, he didn’t miss him.

But class was less interesting without him nearby.

Lecture finally ended and Suho got up from his desk and waited by the wall for the rest of the class to disperse. He tried to look casual, keeping his eyes low--which probably looked more suspicious than anything--waiting for Minho to get up from his seat.

Class thinned out and Minho was one of the last people to get up. He made his way down the aisle of the classroom and Suho walked across from where he was to meet Minho by the doorway.

“Hey,” he said.

Minho jumped. “Oh, God. Hi.”

“Can we talk?”

“Um.”

“I mean, we don’t have to. Like.” Suho paused and ran his hand through his hair. “I just thought. It might be good to talk in person.”

“What?”

“Okay, I’m sorry, I mean, I’ll just go, I didn’t intend to like, corner you like this…” Suho turned to leave, but Minho reached out and grabbed his wrist.

“No, I think...I think we should talk.” He dropped Suho’s wrist and put his hands in his pockets. “Should we go somewhere and sit?”

“Let’s go to the fountain,” Suho said. He adjusted his backpack.

“S-Sure.”

They left the lecture hall together as students for the next class started to file in. They walked in silence for a while, until Suho suddenly said, “You look fucking terrible.”

“Wow, thanks.”

Suho was about to backtrack and say something else when Minho started to laugh.

“God, I do, huh? I’m having a hell of a time sleeping.” He rubbed his eyes. “Except during lecture, apparently.”

“Yeah, I noticed.”

“Uh, yeah.” Minho swallowed roughly.

Suho smiled. “Did you have a good nap?”

“No.”

“Oh.”

More silence.

A bit more walking and they made it to the fountain. It wasn’t too crowded as many people had classes at this time. They took a seat on one of the benches.

“Hey, this is where I took your picture,” Minho said.

“Yep.”

“So, uh, what. What did you want to talk about?”

Suho crossed his arms across his chest and leaned against the back of the bench. “About that text on Friday…”

“Oh, God.” Minho leaned forward and put his head in his hands. “I am so sorry about that. I have...nothing to say about that. Except that I was drunk. Pretty…pretty drunk.”

“I figured as much. Was it all true?”

“What do you mean…”

“Everything you wrote.” Suho looked at Minho. “In the message.”

“Um. I guess.”

“You were jealous?”

Minho turned red.

“I’m just trying to understand.”

“Yeah...I mean...whatever.” Minho rubbed the back of his neck.

“Minho, I just wish you would have talked to me instead of freezing me out and being such a...well, in your words, a dick. It wasn’t fair to me.” Suho turned away from him. “I liked you, Minho. A lot. I really did.”

Liked. Past tense. The word hurt Minho more than he’d like to admit.

“I’m sorry.”

“I know I’m the one who asked you to talk, but I’m not sure what I want to say anymore. I guess I’ve said all I need to.”

“Oh. Okay...I guess this clears things up a little bit.” Minho swallowed.

Suho pushed himself off the bench. “I’d better get ready for my next class. I’ll see you around?”

“Wait.” Minho stood up, and Suho looked at him.

“We never really got a chance to be friends. Do you want to give that a try? Maybe, like start over?” Minho slipped his hands into his pockets and smiled.

Suho smiled back. “Actually, that would be nice.” He laughed a bit. “I guess you don’t have to delete my number after all.”

“Oops...I think I already did.” Minho pulled out his phone to check. “Oh, no, wait. Here it is. I think I tried to on Friday but I...I was so drunk I didn’t know how.”

“Oh, my God, Minho.” Suho laughed. “Hey, what are you putting my name as?”

“Nothing special, why?”

“Oh. Just wondering. But, now I’ve got to go for real. So I’ll see you tomorrow in philosophy? Try not to fall asleep though.”

“Yeah. I’ll try.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> [Calibrated Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5uCSlmpvtBI) by Indiana


	9. Other People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This so overdue and I'm sorry.

_Have you started studying for the midterm yet?_

Minho’s phone buzzed next to him on the couch, where he was sitting and watching Dirty Dancing with Taemin.

“I love this movie,” Taemin had confessed. “I love dancing, too. I'd be a dancer if I could.”

Minho was learning lots of new things about Taemin, who was quickly becoming his best friend.

Probably because he was his only friend.

Except for Suho, maybe.

They had been texting on and off for about a week now, exchanging pleasantries in class, and just generally being civil toward each other. It was less of a friendship and more of an acquaintanceship.

Minho squinted at his phone. He showed the text to Taemin.

“So?” Taemin said. “He's asking you if you're studying for the midterm yet.”

“I realize this,” Minho said. “But, it's like, 11:30 at night.”

“And?”

“That's too late to talk! We never text after 8. He usually has dinner then, studies, and goes to bed.”

“Wow, you know his nightly routine?” Taemin raised his eyebrows.

“He TOLD me.”

“Okay, but anyway, maybe he's up because he's nervous about the midterm and he wanted to ask his friend about it. Big deal.” Taemin looked at Minho. “It's not a bootycall if that's what you're thinking.”

“I KNOW,” Minho said a little too loud. Good thing it was dark or Taemin would have seen him blush. “It's just weird, is all.”

“Don't overthink it. You'll make yourself sick.”

“What should I say?”

Taemin laughed. “Tell him no, you haven't even opened your textbook all quarter.”

“Shut up.” Minho picked up his phone and tapped out a response.

_of course not. i don't even know when it is._

He turned his attention back to the television and crossed his arms, but barely had time to hear Patrick Swayze say nobody puts Baby in a corner before his phone buzzed again.

_It's next Thursday._

Minho mentally counted the days in his head. It was Wednesday. That was plenty of time to study. Why text him now?

_oh. I figured I would study on monday and tuesday. Maybe wednesday._

_That's not enough time to go over 5 weeks of material,_ Suho replied. _Do you want to meet in the library tomorrow evening and study?_

Minho put his phone down quickly as if it were on fire. “Damn.”

Taemin rolled his eyes. “What?”

“He wants to study together.”

“Is that not a good thing?”

“I...I mean I guess.”

“Well there you go,” Taemin said.

_that’d be cool,_ Minho said. _what time?_

_Six? Let's meet upstairs in the music section. Nobody is ever there._

_That works._

Minho put his phone down because he figured that was the end of the conversation, when the screen lit up again.

_Also sorry for texting so late. I didn’t think you’d answer but I can’t sleep because Sehun is sick and currently hugging the toilet while he throws up so I’m just making sure he doesn’t die._

He was about to write back when he got another one.

_Like I was asleep but he woke up and ran to the bathroom and now I don’t want to try to sleep because he can’t and I feel bad so I got some Gatorade from the vending machine for when he stops so he can get his electrolytes back lol._

Minho leaned back against the couch.

_well is he going to be okay?_ he said.

_Oh yeah. Just needs to finish this and then get some rest. He keeps whining for Baekhyun but he’s out of town. I better go now but good night I didn’t even realize how late it is. See you in class tomorrow_

_Yeah. see you_

***

Minho got to philosophy the next morning and found himself scanning the room, looking for Suho’s pink hair. But even though class was about to start, he wasn’t there. Minho frowned. Suho rarely missed class.

_where are you? are you ok?_

Minho sent Suho this message and put his phone away, as the professor walked in and started lecture.

***

Suho woke up in a panic. He got out of bed and checked the time on his phone. It was almost time for his engineering class. If he took less than 30 seconds to change his clothes and ran, he’d be able to make it.

He looked at Sehun, who was sleeping restlessly on his bed. Why did Baekhyun have to be out of town? But at least he had stopped puking, around 5:00 or so. Suho forced Sehun to drink water and Gatorade and then after that, they both passed out.

Not used to falling asleep so late--or early as it may be--Suho slept straight through his alarm until past noon.

“Goddammit Sehun,” Suho mumbled as he changed out of his clothes from yesterday (which he had, of course, fallen asleep in), slipped on his shoes, and ran out the door.

***

“I overslept.”

Minho looked up from his laptop. Suho was standing next to the table, holding his philosophy book.

“I stayed up way too late with with Sehun. I don’t think he has any insides left because he threw them all up.” He pulled a chair out and sat down next to Minho.

“Poor Sehun,” Minho said.

“Poor Suho! I missed two of my classes today and I was late for one. I was forcing him to drink his weight in water before we finally got to sleep. Made him take Tylenol. He’ll live.” Suho opened his textbook. “So, the midterm.”

“Right.” Minho reached down in his backpack for his notebook. “Next Thursday, right?”

“Yes.”

“He gave us a study guide in class today. I, uh, I grabbed an extra one for you…” Minho slipped one out of his notebook and passed it to Suho. “I looked it over. It’s comprehensive but it doesn’t seem like it should be a problem...not for you, at least.” He smiled at Suho.

Suho pushed Minho in the shoulder. “I have to study just like everyone else.”

“Aha...yeah…” Minho rubbed his neck. “I don’t know how I’ll do. I’m not so great at tests.”

“What’s your grade in this class right now?”

Minho thought about it for a moment. “I don’t know...low B...high C maybe...I’m passing, at least.”

Suho laughed. “Okay, not bad. If we study enough for this then maybe your grade will go up. Isn’t this your major?”

“Oh, you remembered. Yeah, it is. I guess.”

“Well, you should really start caring more about your grades, Minho. We’re almost juniors...then seniors...and then we graduate. Don’t you care about your GPA?”

“I care more about enjoying college than freaking out over grades.”

“Well, I enjoy college more when I have good grades,” Suho said, getting out blank notecards and starting to write things down.

“Oh? But aren’t there other things that you enjoy about college, too?” Minho asked.

“Of course...I mean, meeting new people and making new friends, clubs…”

“Parties?”

Suho turned pink. “Shut up and focus, Minho.”

“Been to any good ones lately?”

Suho hummed and ignored Minho. They worked in silence for a while, occasionally speaking up to exchange answers and ask for help with a question.

“This isn’t so bad,” Minho mused. “Studying isn’t terrible. I mean, not with you.”

“Also, this class isn’t that hard,” Suho said, ignoring that last statement. “But hey. I don’t know about any parties this weekend, but my friend is in the play the university is putting on that opens this weekend. He gave me some tickets.”

Minho looked up. “There’s a play?”

“Yeah. Some student written piece. Probably a theatre major’s senior project.”

“Sounds exciting. Wait, are you inviting me?” By this, Minho meant, _is this a date?_ But of course he would never say this out loud. But it was implied. His heart sped up a little bit.

“Obviously. Do you want to go? I've got tickets to the showing at 7:00 tomorrow night.”

“Yeah, yeah. Sounds fun.” Minho’s head filled with a hundred thoughts at once.

_Wow, wow. Seven. Seven at night. PM. Post meridian. PM. Dark. Theatre. Sitting next to each other. PM! Evening! A date? Is this a date?_

Suho nodded and filled in a few more answers on the study guide. “Cool. Do you want to meet at the auditorium at like 6:45 or thereabouts?”

_Oh. Okay. Not meeting at his dorm, or the house. Okay. But not bad._

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. How long is it?”

Suho thought about it. “A little over 2 hours with an intermission, I guess.”

“Oh, wow. Long.”

“It should be pretty good. I’m looking forward to it!”

“Me, too.”

***

Friday evening, Minho wondered about what to wear. It was about 30 minutes before he was supposed to meet Suho at the theatre and he was still unsure about his outfit. It shouldn’t be such a big deal, but it was to him.

How formal were these things? Was he supposed to dress up? Was it like a job interview--business casual?

Also, was this a date or not?

Minho shook his head and pulled out a dark blue dress shirt from the back of his closet. He shook it out a bit before putting it on. He threaded a belt through his jeans and smoothed his hands over his legs.

He checked his phone for texts but he didn’t have any--none from Suho, at least. He pursed his lips and stepped into his shoes, grabbed his keys, and left.

***

“Oh my God, what are you wearing?”

Self-consciously, Minho looked at his outfit. He was inside the auditorium and had just met with Suho, who was now interrogating him now about his fashion choices.

“What's wrong with it?” Minho asked.

Suho walked closer toward him and shook his head. “I mean, objectively? Nothing. You look good. It just seems like a bit much.” He took one more step closer to Minho and looked up at him.

Had he always been this tall?

Suho, for his part, was wearing a plain black sweater and jeans. Minho, in his dress shirt and pants, seemed like he was going somewhere nicer than a college play.

“Here.” Suho breached Minho’s personal space and undid the top two buttons of his shirt. “That's a bit better.”

Minho exhaled slowly. “Uh, thanks. I guess.”

“Come on, let's go find decent seats.”

***

Minho and Suho navigated their way through the auditorium and chose two seats in the fifth row. They had been given free programs when they got their tickets scanned, and Suho pulled his out when they sat down.

“My friend from my physics class is in this,” he said to Minho. “He's really into acting.”

“Oh, he gave you the tickets, right?” Minho swallowed.

“Yeah.”

“What’s his name?” Minho looked through the program.

“Kibum. Do you know him?”

“Sounds kinda familiar...but I don’t think so.”

“You can meet him after! Oh, the lights are going down. I think it’s starting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be better...I hope...
> 
> [Other People](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7SyZZi0D18M) by Beach House


	10. Heart Shaped Face

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COUGHS LOUDLY...I am alive

“That’s my friend.”

“Huh?”

Suho tapped Minho on the shoulder and gestured toward Kibum, who was standing on the left part of the stage. “My friend from physics, who gave me the tickets? That’s him.”

Minho leaned forward in his seat and squinted.

Oh, he was good-looking.

And vaguely familiar?

Why did Minho recognize him? Maybe he did know him.

But from where?

Minho leaned back in his seat. He leaned over to Suho and whispered, “What did you say his name was again?”

“Kibum. Kibum Kim.”

“Oh.”

Yeah, now that the face had a name, Minho definitely knew who he was.

Suho smiled at Minho. “You’ll meet him after the show. He’s cool. I think you guys could be friends.”

“Um, sure. Seems cool,” Minho mumbled.

“Okay, now shush, we have to pay attention,” Suho said, facing the stage again.

You’re the one who started talking to me, Minho thought. He sighed.

***

“Suho! You made it!”

After the show, the cast members came out and started weaving through the audience to find their friends and family. Kibum spotted Suho from the stage and hopped down and started to make his way over to him.

“Hey, Kibum,” Suho said. He smiled. “You did great.”

“Thanks.” There was a pause, before Suho grinned wider and pulled Kibum in for a hug. Kibum grunted at the abrupt motion before he started to laugh.

Minho stood awkwardly off to the side, stiff and vaguely uncomfortable. He caught Kibum’s eye, who smiled at him, a little knowingly.

When they parted, Suho stood back and gestured to Minho. “This is my friend from philosophy class, Minho.”

“Hi,” Kibum said. “I’m Kibum. Suho and I have physics together.” He grinned.

“H-Hey. Good show,” Minho said.

Kibum placed an arm across Suho’s shoulders. “What were you guys planning on doing after the show? I mean, it’s over, so ‘after’ is now.”

Suho frowned slightly. “We didn’t make any plans for after the show. I should probably head back to my room and do homework, actually.”

“Aw, boo. You didn’t make any plans with your man here?”

Minho looked startled. “What?”

Suho laughed. “He’s not my man.”

“I’m kidding! I’m supposed to be going to the cast party. I was going to blow it off but since you two want to be boring I guess I’ll go to it anyway.” Kibum dropped his arm from Suho’s shoulder and looked at Minho. “Get him home safe, okay?”

“I can take care of myself,” Suho quipped.

“I know. I’ll see you in class on Monday, yeah?”

Suho nodded.

“Nice to meet you, Minho.” Kibum turned around and waved behind him at the two of them.

“Um, yeah. Same here.”

***

Minho and Suho were walking to Suho’s dorm together in silence. It was fairly dark out, but campus was well-lit.

“You were acting kind of weird back there, around Kibum. What’s wrong?” Suho asked. He was walking a bit behind Minho, who was walking faster than Suho.

“Huh? Oh, uh, no, nothing is wrong? I’m fine,” Minho said. “I’m just thinking about that damn midterm in philosophy that’s coming up, haha.”

“Oh.” Suho was quiet again for a few steps, before he said spoke up again. “Did you still want to study together for that?”

“Of course. I need you to pass.”

Suho nudged Minho in the shoulder. “Very funny.”

“I’m not joking.”

Suho rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m always happy to be of service.”

Minho swallowed. “I appreciate it.”

Shortly thereafter they’d arrived at Suho’s dorm. It was about 9:00 or so.

“I had a good time tonight,” Suho said, leaning against the building. “Thanks for coming with me.”

“Of course.” Minho licked his lips. He knew this wasn't a date--it wasn't!--but he still wished it was.

“I'm...I’m glad we're still friends. This was nice.” Suho smiled. “Do you want to get lunch together tomorrow?

Oh, God. “For sure.”

“I'll text you, alright?”

“Yep. Alright.”

“Thanks for walking me home.”

“No problem.”

“Good night.”

“Yeah, good night.”

***

“How was your date?”

Suho walked into his room and Sehun immediately accosted him, crossing his arms and smiling.

“It wasn’t a date.” Suho rolled his eyes and pushed past Sehun and sat on his bed. “We saw a play together, that’s it.”

“That’s the gayest date ever.”

“Well, whatever, it wasn’t a date, anyway.”

“Sure, sure.” Sehun sat down in his chair at his desk. “Did you have fun?”

“Yeah, I did. I liked the show and my friend was in it.” Suho opened his wardrobe and pulled out some pajamas. “I don't know how excited Minho was about everything, though. He didn't seem super into anything...and then when we met up with my friend? Kibum, you know? He got all weird.”

Sehun made a face. “That’s because he’s into you. He doesn't want you hanging out with other guys.”

“Stop saying that! We talked things over and we agreed to just be friends.”

“Okay, whatever, Suho.” Sehun dropped the subject, only to immediately pick it back up. “I still think he likes you, though. It’s obvious. Maybe you’ve gotten over whatever weird thing you two had--though I honestly doubt that--he hasn't.”

“Alright, Sehun, thanks.”

Sehun shrugged, turned on his computer, put in his earbuds, and spent the rest of the night doing everything but homework.

Suho laid in bed thinking for a while before he finally fell asleep.

***

Walking to philosophy class after the weekend on Monday, Suho mulled over what Sehun had told him the night before.

Minho did seem to be having a perfectly fine time when it was just the two of them, for most of the show. But that didn't mean he liked Suho. He was just enjoying his company. His platonic company.

And then when Kibum met the two of them after curtain, Minho did seem a bit awkward. Stiff, maybe even uncomfortable. It was pretty unlike Minho, considering what a fun, friendly guy he could be--sometimes.

Except when Suho hung out with other guys.

Like Kai.

Who Minho admitted to being jealous of.

Pretty jealous.

Because he liked Suho. A lot.

Suho sighed. He was almost at the lecture hall. He wasn't even sure what was on the syllabus for today, and if he’d bother to check, he might not have even dragged himself out of bed at the hellacious hour of 8 AM.

Why did he take such an early class again?

Banishing thoughts of Minho for the time being, Suho picked up his pace and hurried to the classroom.

***

Suho wasn't sure how he felt about the fact that Minho was back to sitting in the seat directly behind his. He felt relieved that Minho thought things were normal between them enough so that he was sitting there again. Even moreso when Minho placed his feet on Suho’s chair and started to shake his legs, causing Suho’s chair to move. Suho looked back at Minho and glared, but he couldn’t keep it up. He smiled, before he stuck his tongue out at him and turned around quickly so he couldn’t see Minho’s reaction.

***

Behind Suho, Minho shifted in his seat. He bit his lip as he assessed what just happened. It wasn't much of an interaction, and maybe he was projecting (or definitely projecting), but maybe Suho liked it when Minho gave him attention. Maybe.

***

After the lecture concluded, Suho began to gather his supplies and packing them into his bag, intending to leave and meet with Kibum for breakfast before his next class. Before he could leave, though, someone grabbed his wrist.

Suho looked around and it was Minho, reaching across the desks where he was standing.

“You have long arms,” Suho noted.

“Hey.” Minho dropped Suho’s arm. “Can we go somewhere and talk?”

Suho raised an eyebrow. “Now?”

“You don't have another class for a few hours, right?”

“No, not until 11. But I was going to get breakfast with Kibum.”

Minho balked. “Ah, I see. That’s alright then. Never mind. We can talk another time!” Minho could tell he was talking very fast because he was anxious. He hoped Suho couldn’t notice. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow then? And maybe we could make a plan to study for the midterm soon?” He moved from his space behind his desk and started to head for the door.

“Wait, Minho, where are you going? Why are you running away?” Suho laughed and followed Minho toward the door, where he stopped him by grabbing him by the arm this time. “Why don’t you come to breakfast with us? We’re just going to a café on campus, something quick and easy.” He smiled. “So why don’t you join us?”

“Um.” Minho hesitated. “I don't want to intrude on your…” Breakfast date. “Time with your friends, so it's, it's cool, alright?”

Suho frowned. “Minho, I’m sure he’d be fine with it. I’m actually certain he would be fine with it. You can totally come.”

“Uh...I mean…” Minho hesitated a bit. “I guess? If you're sure…?”

“I'm positive.” Suho held onto Minho and pulled him closer, and led them out the door.

***

Minho’s heart beat quickly in his chest while Suho held onto him, brief as it might have been. Once they made it out of the lecture hall and through the crowded hallway, and outside the building, Suho dropped his arm. Minho tried to not seem disappointed and tried to slow his breathing.

Stop acting like a teenage girl and get over yourself.

“We’re going to get coffee at Orin’s on north campus. Have you ever been there?” Suho asked, adjusting his backpack.

“Um, probably, I don't know. There are a lot of coffee places in Seattle, and a lot on campus alone.” Minho looked at Suho what he hoped was a smile, but what probably more of a grimace-smirk.

Suho rolled his eyes. “I'll just take that as a firm ‘no, Suho, I haven't been there before.’”

Minho shrugged his shoulders. “Been to one coffee shop, you've been to them all is my philosophy. And it's mostly true.”

“Fair enough. Hey, how come you were so hesitant to come along, though? You aren't intruding at all. Kibum likes you! He thinks you're cool.” Suho smiled. “I mean, why wouldn't he?”

“Uh, no reason. Didn't want to impose. But you were so insistent…” Minho grinned, a real grin, at Suho. “I guess I could take some time out of my oh so busy schedule to third-wheel with you and your boyfriend.”

That made Suho laugh. “As if Kibum is my boyfriend! He’s definitely not. I think he has some mysterious sugar daddy type boyfriend that he won't tell me about. I swear. We’re definitely not a thing.”

Minho swallowed. “Oh, that's interesting to hear. Good for him, I guess?”

“Yeah. Good for him.” Suho laughed. “Me and Kibum! Please. We're just friends. He copies off me in physics class and we hang out. That's all there is to it.”

“That's good to hear.”

***

When Suho and Minho made it to Orin’s on campus, Kibum was already sitting at a table with a cup of coffee in front of him. Suho saw him and smiled.

When they got to the table, Suho pulled out a chair for himself and sat down next to Kibum, and Minho, smiling tentatively, sat down next to Suho.

“Hey,” Kibum said. He smiled at Suho and then turned to Minho. “I'm glad you decided to tag along.”

Minho flashed his teeth.

“I'm going to get in line for a drink! Minho, are you coming? Or can I get you something?” Suho asked, standing up and pulling out his wallet.

“Um, no, I'm fine thanks.”

Suho shrugged. “Suit yourself. I’ll be right back.” Suho left for the line of students at the front counter, leaving Kibum and Minho alone.

Kibum leaned forward and rested his chin in his hands. “Hey, Minho. How have you been ? It's been awhile since we had a chance to properly talk...over a year, if I had to hazard a guess.” Kibum smiled. “Why is that?”

Minho ignored Kibum’s question and looked at him very seriously. “Listen, you haven't said anything to Suho, have you? About, um, us?”

“Please.” Kibum scoffed. “I would not do that to Suho. His friendship is important to me.”

“Yeah, he told me he lets you copy off of him in physics.”

Kibum rolled his eyes. “It's more than that. We’re good friends. I like him.”

“How much?”

“For God’s sake, Minho. Relax. Suho likes you, I know this for a fact. He’s told me...things. You just need to stop being a head case and get over yourself.” Kibum paused to take a sip of his drink. “If you have any sense at all, you’ll stop being so...you, that way you and Suho can salvage whatever it was you had. Or almost had. He’s not me. It can’t just be casual. It's not casual with him.”

Minho leaned back in his chair to reflect on Kibum’s words. Before he had a chance to say anything, though, Kibum spoke again.

“Here he comes. Look, I don't care pretending to not know you, because I know Suho likes you, and you like him, but stop being stupid.”

Minho could only nod as Suho returned to the table and sat down again.

“What did you get?” Kibum asked, coolly acting as though he and Minho hadn't been talking about him less than a minute before.

“Chai,” Suho said. “It's the best when it's cold out.” He took a small sip, gauging the temperature.

“What are you doing this evening?” Minho asked suddenly.

Suho looked up. “Me? Or Kibum?”

Kibum smirked.

“You.”

“Uh...I picked up a shift at the bookstore at 5. Until 7. Then I have to do homework. Why?”

Kibum raised his eyebrows, but remained silent.

“And the rest of the week?” Minho pressed.

“I don't work. Just classes and studying.”

“Well…”

“Well what?”

“We haven't started preparing for the philosophy midterm yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once school is over, updates will be semi-normal
> 
> Started a Twitter for writings...[@lamarinawrites](https://twitter.com/lamarinawrites)
> 
> [Heart Shaped Face](https://youtu.be/E01oblLGs1Y) by Angel Olsen


	11. Tremors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Hi! Hello! I'm back with another update, if anyone is still following this story. Which I started almost a year (!!!) ago. I'm also on summer vacation now so I hope to post more updates on this story + write other stories (oneshots, mostly) as well. :) I hope you like it. ALSO, I know the spacing is terrible. I can't fix it right now.

Suho’s shift ended a little after 7 o’clock as he was the last person working and he had to close the bookstore by himself. He finished cleaning and gathered his book bag from where he kept it behind the register. He pulled his phone out of the side pocket before slinging it over his shoulder, and checked his messages as he left.

 

He fumbled with one hand to read his texts--mostly from Sehun, asking where he was, as he hadn't paid attention when Suho told him he had to work--as he locked up with his other hand, shuffling the keys to find the proper one.

 

_ where did you go _ , Sehun texted him over an hour prior.

 

_ are you with You Know Who _

 

_ did you go on another gay date _

 

_ i'm hungry let's get food where are you _

 

_ Baekhyun went out of town AGAIN so I can't see him and i have no other friends SOS _

 

_ i mean i do have friends but they're all from partying and it's midterms so i'm not about that right now _

 

_ but i’m serious i actually did homework for once and now i'm bored without you _

 

Suho laughed as he pocketed his keys. He sent a message back to Sehun saying he was just at work and leaving the bookstore now and would be back soon.

 

After going through Sehun’s spam, there was one other message left, and it was from Minho. He’d sent it toward the beginning of Suho’s shift, a few hours ago.

 

_ About the midterm. it's this wk. Thursday. can we get together and study soon? i meant it when i said i need you to pass… _

 

Suho pursed his lips.

 

_ Of course we can study _ , he wrote. He looked up at the sky. Was the midterm really this week and he hadn't even thought about studying? Too many thoughts, distractions.

 

_ Let's meet tomorrow and Wednesday, yeah? In the evening. I’ll see you in class. (*^^*) _

 

***

 

“Tell me again why you have a job, Suho? Aren’t you loaded?”

 

Suho looked up from his homework and started at Sehun, who was standing in the middle of the room, kicking around a hacky sack. He sighed and closed his notebook.

 

“For the last time, Sehun, no,  _ I  _  am not loaded. My parents are. And they aren’t even loaded. I resent that term. I have a job so I can earn my own spending money.” Suho glared at Sehun. “And do you have to do that, right now? Why are you kicking around a hacky sack?”

 

“This reminds me of playing jegichagi as a kid.” Sehun smiled. “I’ve been doing it a lot lately. It’s fun.”

 

“How very traditional of you.” Suho laughed. “You must be pretty bored without Baekhyun around, huh?”   
  
“You have no idea.” Sehun stopped kicking the hacky sack and laid down on his bed. “Did you talk to Minho today?”

 

“I talk to Minho every day. We have class together,” Suho said, flipping open his notebook again and resuming his studying. “We have class tomorrow and we’ll talk then, too.”

  
“Just because you have class with someone doesn’t mean you have to TALK to them. I can count on one hand the amount of people I’ve spoken to from my classes since freshman year.” Sehun rolled over onto his stomach and looked at Suho.

 

“Well, for one, I’m not like you and I’m capable of talking to people without being inebriated. Regardless, Minho and I are friends. Alright? Satisfied? We’re friends, and friends talk to each other.”

 

“Uh-huh. Friends?”

 

“Friends.”

 

“Friends...with benefits?” Sehun grinned.

 

“I’m not having this conversation with you again, Sehun.” Suho closed his philosophy textbook and leaned back in his desk chair. He’d been reviewing the chapters and his notes for the midterm, comparing them to the review guide they had been given in class. After the philosophy midterm on Wednesday, he had one for physics the following week on Friday. He had no idea when his engineering midterm would be, but he was anticipating his chemistry one to be closer to the end of the quarter.

 

Suho considered the calendar he’d pinned above his desk. It was almost the end of January now. Winter quarter was the shortest of the three in the school year, and yet it was only the fourth week out of ten.

 

Yet so much had already happened in those four weeks.

 

Tired of homework, Suho got out of his chair and laid on his bed. He propped his head on his hand and looked across the room at Sehun, who was tapping absently at his phone.

 

“I feel like Baekhyun was just out of town not that long ago. What is he doing this time?” Suho asked. “Doesn't he have midterms?”

 

“He doesn’t really have midterms at this point in his studies in his major, and he’s so close to graduating. Anyway, last time he went to Portland for a gallery opening. His adviser had a collection being featured there. Super hoity-toity. This time he’s in Vancouver for some sort of museum conference thing...he’s looking into getting an internship there after graduation.” Sehun sighed.

 

“An internship...in Canada?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Sehun didn’t say much after that and seemed to want the conversation to be over, so Suho dropped it and pulled his phone out of his bag and checked his messages. He didn’t have many, one from his mother wishing him good luck on his upcoming exams and telling him to call her sometimes, one from Kibum asking to borrow his notes before the midterm next week, and one message from Minho.

 

_ Hey, what time are you good to meet tomorrow for studying? and where? _

 

Where to meet? Where to meet? Suho palmed his phone back and forth in his hands a few times while considering what to say. What would be an appropriate place to meet up? Somewhere public, likely, would be the most ideal. Somewhere conducive to studying, and not other...things. Like the library. A quiet room at the library.

 

That would be best, Suho thought, and he began typing.

 

_ Why don’t you come to my dorm at 6 tomorrow evening? _

 

Suho let out a small yelp when he realized what he ended up sending to Minho, which was the exact  _ opposite _ of what he meant to say. There was no coming back from this.

 

Sehun looked up from his own phone and scowled at Suho.

 

“What's your problem?” he asked.

 

“Nothing. No problem,” Suho answered. “Will you turn the light off please?”

 

Getting up to switch off the light, Sehun gave Suho one last look before he laid down again.

 

“Weirdo.”

 

***

 

The next day, Suho walked to philosophy class in the morning with a hesitation in his steps. Not only was he anxious for the upcoming midterm (which he had procrastinated terribly for), but he was nervous about studying  _ for  _ the midterm, later that day, with Minho.

 

In his dorm room.

 

With no Sehun as a buffer, since he had his own study session to go to. Suho had half a mind to ask him to stay in the dorm but he couldn't do that to Sehun.

 

“Suho!”

 

Looking around to find who was calling his name, Suho saw Minho, who was waving at him from a few yards behind. Suho smiled and stopped walking so Minho could catch up to him.

 

“Hey,” Minho said when he came up beside him. “Do you think you're ready for the test tomorrow?”

 

“Ha, sure. After we study tonight, definitely.” Suho smiled again. “I can't believe how long I put off studying. I almost never procrastinate like this.”

 

“That must be my fault.” Minho grinned sheepishly. “Taking you to parties, making you procrastinate...guess I'm a bad influence.”

 

Suho’s cheeks turned almost as pink as his hair. “I’ll be fine even with only a little bit of studying. It's you, Mr. C Average, that I'm worried about.”

 

“Hey! I resent that.” Minho laughed. “I get by. I don’t think I need stellar grades in the philosophy program, unlike you. I do fine!”

 

“Wouldn’t you rather do better than fine?” Suho asked, adjusting his backpack. He was fidgeting with the straps out of nervousness. “I think you’ll do well on the test tomorrow. I mean, I will be helping you study.” He gave Minho a small smile, who smiled back.

 

***

 

“Alright, just a reminder for everyone, the midterm is coming up this Thursday,” the professor, making a rare appearance, announced at the end of the lecture. “There’s a study guide posted online you can use to help you prepare. It’s not exhaustive but it will be helpful, so I suggest looking at it if you haven’t already. Well, that’s it, and see you tomorrow.”

 

Following the professor’s wrap-up, Suho turned around to talk to Minho. “So, you’re coming tonight, right? Does six work for you?” He tried to sound casual as he packed up his notebook. “I’ve already gone over the study gone a little bit and have printed out a copy already, so you don’t have to worry about that. Just bring your notes, your book, and, um, yourself.”

 

Minho laughed at the last part. “Yeah, I’ll be there. I’ll send you a text when I’m outside your dorm.”   
  
“Perfect. Sehun will be gone so it’s just going to be us! He won’t be around to bother us or be a distraction!” Suho smiled.

 

“Oh...good…no distractions! See you then. But, um, do you want to get breakfast? Or maybe just some coffee before your next class? I don’t remember when that is...but I’m free for pretty much the rest of the day.” Minho slung his bag over his shoulder and looked at Suho a bit expectantly.

 

“Oh.” Suho’s face fell. “I can’t. I have to meet with my chemistry partner in like 20 minutes. We have to go over our lab from yesterday and get ready to turn it in.” Suho sighed. “Chemistry is really wearing me thin. I’ve got like two more classes left in it for my major and I don’t know how much more of it I can take. Anyway! I’ve got to go but I’ll see you tonight, yeah?” He pulled his own bag onto his shoulder and started to make his way down the aisle toward the door. “Text me!” He didn’t really give Minho a chance to respond, which wasn’t intended at all, just how it ended up in his haste.

 

Minho watched Suho leave and was a bit confused as to what sort of message Suho was trying to send—if any at all—and had no choice but to shrug and move on. Maybe another time.

 

***

 

“Sehun, what time are you meeting with your study group?” Again, Suho was trying to keep his voice rather casual and light as he sat as his desk unpacking from the day. It was a little after 5 and he’d recently gotten back from his physics class. He laid out all his materials from philosophy class and gathered them up in preparation for studying.

 

“Uhhh.” Sehun was laying on his bed, scrolling through his phone. “I dunno. In like half an hour? I’m waiting for one of my friends to text me…why? Trying to get rid of me?” He put his phone down and smirked at Suho.

 

Suho shook his head. “No, no, not at all. Just making sure you were still going and not deciding to say ‘fuck it’ and flake out. I mean, it is midterms.”   
  
Sehun snorted. “Thanks, mom. No, contrary to how I may appear, I  _ do _ actually care about my grades. I’m just not as fixated on them to the point of an obsession like you are.”

 

Suho tried not to appear insulted, and was about to say something, before Sehun continued talking.

 

“Though, you do seem less preoccupied with school as you were last quarter. Less tightly wound. More like a normal person.” Sehun tapped his chin in mock-thought. “I wonder if that might be because of a certain someone...someone whose name starts with...M?”

 

Suho threw a pen at Sehun while Sehun laughed.

 

***

 

At 10 minutes past 6, Suho got a text from Minho.

 

_ Hey _ .  _ sorry i’m late, lol. But i’ve got all my materials and i’m outside your dorm! _

 

Suho got off his bed and slipped on his shoes, grabbing his keys on his way out.

 

As he went down the stairs, Suho gave himself a few seconds to try and relax. Perhaps he was being a bit dramatic, but, he can’t help it. He was nervous.

 

Once downstairs, Suho spotted Minho, standing near the doors to his dorm, shivering and holding an umbrella. Suho rushed to open the doors and let him in.

  
“I’m sorry you had to walk in the rain!” Suho cried, quickly taking Minho’s umbrella from him. He shook it out for a few seconds while Minho laughed.

 

“It’s fine, Suho. I’m used to it.” Minho reached for his umbrella and took it back from Suho. He smiled and pushed his slightly damp hair back off his forehead. “Shall we, then?”   
  
Suho looked up at Minho’s face. The tip of his nose and cheeks were pink from the rain and wind and water dripped from the ends of his dark hair. It was very cute. Suho nodded and bit his lip. “Yeah, let’s go upstairs.”   
  
“It’s been a while since I was here, hm?” Minho grinned down at Suho as he pressed the ‘up’ button at the elevator. Suho blushed, remembering what happened the first—and last—time Minho stopped by his dorm.

 

“Yeah, it has,” Suho said as the elevator dinged and came to pick them up. “You brought all your stuff, right?”   
  
“Yep.” Minho grabbed the strap of his bag. “I think I’m pretty ready to ace this midterm.”   
  
Suho smiled. “Good.”

 

The elevator arrived at Suho’s floor and the pair stepped out, Minho following Suho close behind.

 

Once at Suho’s room, Suho unlocked the door and led Minho inside. “You remember which bed is mine, yeah?” he asked.

 

“Sure do,” Minho said. He walked across the room to Suho’s side and sat down on his bed, taking off his jacket and then his backpack, and unzipping it to get out his notebook and textbook. “It’s going to be kind of uncomfortable to study on this tiny bed, hm?” He smiled at Suho who was standing at his desk gathering his own materials.   
  


“It’ll be fine,” Suho said, sitting down next to Minho. He slid back a little until he was leaning against the wall, and he gestured for Minho to do the same. Minho grinned and scooted back until he was sitting next to Suho against the wall.

 

Once settled, Suho pulled the study guide out of his binder. “Okay, so here’s the study guide. It’s just one sheet, front and back, nothing too intimidating. So let me ask, how do you usually study? Flash cards? Retaking notes? What?”

  
  
“Well…” Minho paused. “It’s a bit late for those, don’t you think?” He smirked. “But maybe not. But how about we just go through the study guide together? One by one.”

  
  
Suho shuffled some papers around and flipped open his notebook and flipped through the pages. “Sure, sure. We can do that. Okay...first thing on the guide...um...the first section is some ‘true or false’ questions. That’s not so bad.”

  
  
“Hit me with the first one.”

 

“Okay. True or false? Every sound argument is valid.”

 

“True.”

  
  
Suho smiled. “Yeah. True or false? If the premise and conclusion of a statement are true, then the argument is sound.”

 

Minho had to think for a moment before he answered. “False.”

 

“Right. Hey, maybe you will ace the midterm!”

 

“Two questions right and suddenly I have a 4.0.” Minho laughed.

 

“I think you could pull it off, if you actually committed yourself,” Suho said. “Okay, one more true or false question.  If an argument is invalid, then its conclusion is false.”

 

“False.”   


  
“You got it. Uh...uh...okay, next. Some vocabulary. Can you define ‘tautology’?”

 

Minho laughed. “What? No! What the hell does that mean?”

 

“See! That’s why we’re studying. Tautology is a necessarily true premise. Under every possible interpretation, the premise is always true.” Suho looked at Minho. “Write that down.”

  
  
“Yes, sir.” Minho shuffled around until he could procure a pen and he made note of the definition on a blank piece of paper.

 

“Great. Okay, next…”

  
  
“How about I quiz YOU now?” Minho said, stealing the paper from Suho’s hands.   


  
“Hey!” Suho protested. “Give that back! In order to quiz me, you have to know the correct answers!” He reached for the paper, but Minho grinned and held it just out of Suho’s reach.

 

“I’m offended. What happened to me acing the midterm?” Minho looked up at the paper. “What is ‘a priori’?”

 

“It’s when...the truth or falsity of a statement is known before looking into the world. Come on, let me quiz you.” Suho pouted.

 

“I don’t know if that’s the right answer, but it’s you, so I’m going to assume it is. Then, ‘a posteriori’ must be when the truth or falsity of a statement is known after looking into the world, right?”

  
  
“Right. That’s right.” Suho looked up at Minho. “Maybe you have been doing more in class than bouncing your leg on my chair and annoying the hell out of me.”

 

“But that’s what I do best.”

 

There was a pause between the two, but Suho broke the silence by speaking up.

 

“Minho?”   


  
“Yeah?”

 

“Can...I…”

 

“Yeah…?”

 

Suho shifted and reached for Minho’s face, gripping his jaw on either side and pulling him down to his level, and leaning in and pressing their lips together. Suho removed his hands and then pulled away slowly from Minho.

 

“Um, do that,” Suho said, face red.

 

Minho leaned back. “Oh. Okay. Wow.”

 

“I’m sorry, I…” 

 

“It’s okay. Don’t apologize. It was nice. In fact...uh, you can, do it again. If you want.” Now Minho’s face was red. “Kiss me, I mean. I mean. You can kiss me. Again.”

 

“I will if you stop talking.”   
  
“Okay.”

 

Suho, as carefully as he could from his position, slid their notebooks and other materials off the bed and onto the floor. Then, once the bed was clear, he laid down and pulled Minho down with him.

 

“Oh, geez, okay,” Minho grunted, taken slightly aback by how forceful Suho was being. But he wasn't complaining.

 

Minho decided to take initiative at this point and kissed Suho harshly. Words wouldn't be sufficient enough to explain how much he wanted this. He wasted no time in pressing his tongue against Suho’s warm lips, who immediately opens his mouth and lets Minho slip his tongue inside, deepening the kiss and making Suho let out a soft moan.

 

Spurred on by the noises Suho is making, Minho brought his knee between Suho’s legs and started to rub his burgeoning hard on through his jeans. Suho sighed and tipped his head back against the mattress, making Minho move from his lips to pressing them to Suho’s jawline.

 

Minho planted several quick kisses along Suho’s jawline, making his way to his neck. When he came to his neck, he grinned.

 

“It’s like you're begging me to give you more hickeys,” Minho rasped before pressing his lips against Suho’s heated skin again, kissing it several times before he bit down and started to suck and make dark purple marks around Suho’s pulsepoint.

 

“Ah.” Suho searched for purchase along Minho’s back, grasping blindly at his back. “Oh my God, Minho…”

 

Minho pulled back from Suho's neck, satisfied that he’d made sufficient marks. “You look so good right now.”

 

“No talking.” Suho wrapped his arms around Minho’s neck and pulled him back down, taking his plump bottom lip between his own and sucked gently. He resisted the urge to bite down.

 

Minho pressed his knee harder against Suho’s dick which made him gasp and release Minho’s lip from his mouth. He was about to say something that would wipe the smirk off Minho’s face when the door was suddenly thrown open.

 

“Keep your shirts on kids, it's me,” Sehun bellowed, flinging his bag onto his bed without looking. When he looked up, he stopped chattering.

 

“Oh.”

 

Realizing they had been caught, Minho immediately jumped off the bed and scrambled to catch his feet, inadvertently stepping on their scattered notebooks on the floor. He snatched his jacket where he had left it on Suho’s desk chair and threw his notebooks in his bag, slinging it onto his back and dashing out the door, past a smirking Sehun, accidentally leaving his umbrella behind.

 

Suho sat up on his bed and tried to rearrange himself as comfortably as he could with a half a boner. He crossed his arms across his chest and cleared his throat.

 

“Well,” Sehun said, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the hook on the back of the door. “I see that you two had a successful study session.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tremors](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cBG6GFBrURg) by Two Tongues


	12. Touch Me I'm Going To Scream (pt. II)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I type all my fic in Google Docs, and for some reason, the default spacing is so...huge...and it takes a long time to fix it...so I hope you don't mind it! Thank you for reading as always.

“Well,” Sehun said, taking off his jacket and hanging it on the hook on the back of the door. “I see that you two had a successful study session.” He smirked and pulled his backpack off his bed and took it with him to his desk, taking out his laptop and a notebook and arranging them on the top of the desk. He said nothing more to Suho, merely smiling and typing on his laptop.

 

Without saying anything, Suho got off the bed and started collecting the scattered supplies that were on the floor from when he had slid them off of the bed. Still silent, he picked up the notebook and all the papers that had been stomped on when by Minho when he leapt off the bed in his haste to avoid Sehun. Once the materials were all gathered, Suho carefully placed them on his desk and unplugged his phone from its charger.

 

_ we need to talk about this _ , Suho typed, sending the message to Minho.

 

***

 

Minho couldn't say he was surprised to see Suho show up to lecture the next morning in one of his ridiculous turtleneck sweaters. It was a dark navy blue colour that contrasted with his berry pink hair.

 

“Hey, strawberry, I like your sweater,” Minho said when Suho walked over to him.

 

“You didn't answer my text!” Suho sounded exasperated as he pulled his notebook out of his backpack.

 

Minho paled. “I’m sorry. I...I didn't look at my phone at all last night. I just went to bed because I...was so embarrassed and I didn’t know what to say to you.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine.” Suho sighed. “But listen...let’s just...I’m sorry, actually. I, uh, I started it. But listen. I think we should wait until after the midterm in a few days and then...talk about this. We should probably not see each other for a little bit. I need to think about this.” He pressed his fingers against his temples and massaged them gently. “I feel like an asshole right now. I’m sorry. This also isn’t the time to talk about this...but, um, yeah. I’ll talk to you in a few days?” He sat down in his chair in front of Minho’s and looked back at him and smiled. Suho hadn’t given Minho time to respond, again, but he felt too anxious to think about that.

 

Minho, meanwhile, felt blindsided.

 

Class began and Minho didn’t pay attention at all.

 

***

 

Suho felt weird.

 

He coasted through the rest of classes that Wednesday, barely absorbing anything.

 

In physics, Kibum had tried to pry information out of Suho.

 

“Junmyeon,” he’d said, using Suho’s real name that only a handful of people used because he’d been going by ‘Suho’ for so long that it just stuck. Usually, only his parents and other relatives called him that. 

 

“What’s up with you today?” Kibum jabbed him in the shoulder with his pencil. “Hyperfocused super student Suho is out of it. Head in the clouds…”

 

“Huh? Oh. Yeah. I’ve been thinking.”

  
  
“What about…?”   


 

“Uh. Minho.”

 

“What now?” Kibum sighed.

 

“Things are kind of weird again…”

 

“Oh, for the love of God, Suho. When are you going to get your head out of your ass and finally realize that you actually really like this guy?” Kibum rolled his eyes. “And I know he likes you, too. You guys need to work this out. Just talk to him.”

 

“Yeah, I know, Kibum. I told him we will after we take our philosophy test tomorrow. We need to get that out of the way, at least.”   
  
Kibum snorted. “Philosophy. You’re a fucking engineer.”

 

“It’s a humanities requirement!”

 

***

 

Minho, as usual, in his times of duress, turned to Taemin.

 

“Suho and I made out on his bed last night and the only reason we stopped was because he roommate got home and I don’t know how far it would have gone if we hadn't been interrupted and now he doesn't know how to feel and he wants to talk soon and I want to talk too but I'm afraid because I really, really like him,” Minho rambled, sitting down next to Taemin on the couch in the main room.

 

Taemin looked at him with wide eyes and muted the television.

 

“You kissed him?”

 

“Technically, he kissed me. He kissed me first and then we...you know.” Minho blushed.

 

“Made out.”   
Minho nodded.   
  


Taemin considered this. “I don’t know this guy, but if he kissed you first...or, kissed you at all...generally, doesn’t that mean he likes you? I wouldn’t kiss someone that I don’t like. Not in this kind of situation, anyway.” He smiled crookedly. “I think you just need to talk to him. It’s going to be fine.”

 

Minho leaned forward on his elbows and held his head in his hands. “Yeah, I think it will. I...I like him a lot, Taemin. I don’t want to mess this up like I did before.”

 

“You won’t.” Taemin placed a hand on Minho’s back. “Just stop being an idiot.” With that, Taemin picked up the remote and unmuted the television.

 

***

 

Suho was last-minute cramming for the philosophy midterm. It was after 6 in the evening, and Sehun was out because Baekhyun had returned from Vancouver earlier that day.

 

Even though he wasn’t especially worried about it—he had more important classes he was actually concerned about—but a little extra studying never hurt.

 

Especially considering what an utter failure his “study session” with Minho had gone. (Though that depends on your idea of a failure. Kissing Minho, to Suho, was actually a success.)

 

He was re-reading his lecture notes and going through the review guide as carefully as he could, but he felt his mind straying a bit. He replayed his conversation with Minho (or, well, what he had said to Minho) in his head, and hoped that Minho hadn’t taken it wrongly. He chewed nervously on the end of his pencil.

 

Suho wanted to talk to him. But he couldn't. He said they would after the test, which was now in a little over 13 hours. Then, after their classes that day were over, they could talk.

 

Just talk. No kissing, even if Suho couldn't stop thinking about how soft Minho’s lips were and how good his weight felt on top of him.

 

If things went well, then there could be more of that later.

 

***

 

“Alright, everyone, you will have the entire class to complete the exam. That’s 50 minutes and it should be more than enough time. It’s 20 questions, so it shouldn’t take very long.” Kyuhyun, the graduate student TA, stood at the front of the classroom holding the stack of exams. “Take one and pass it down.”

 

As the exams were distributed, Suho looked back at Minho over his shoulder.

 

“Good luck!” Suho smiled. “You’ll so great.”

 

Minho smiled back but said nothing.

 

“I’ll text you tonight, okay?” Suho whispered as he handed an exam back to Minho, who just nodded.

 

***

 

It took Suho a little less than half an hour to finish the exam. As he got up to return the exam to Kyuhyun at the front of the classroom, he glanced back at Minho, who was still working on his own exam. Suho hoped he would look up and catch his eye, but he didn’t, so he moved on and simply returned his exam before leaving.

 

***

 

7:17 PM

 

_ You wanted to talk? _

 

7:22 PM

 

_ Is it okay if I come over? _

 

7:30 PM

 

_ The front door of the house will be unlocked. _

 

7:34 PM

 

_ I’m leaving now. _

 

***

 

Suho made it to the fraternity a little before 8, and hesitated in front of the door. Minho had said that the door would be unlocked but he still didn't feel comfortable just opening it up and walking in, so he knocked a few times and stood back and waited.

 

A guy with blond hair and uneven bangs answered the door. He looked Suho up and down, squinting, before he spoke.

 

“You’re here to see Minho, aren’t you?” he asked. “Come on in. He’s in his room upstairs.” He paused. “I’m sure you know where that is.” He laughed and moved aside so Suho could come inside.

 

“Um, thanks,” Suho mumbled, heading for the stairs.

 

Once upstairs, Suho ran through his memory, trying to recall which door was Minho’s before knocking on one of them.

 

“Come in,” came Minho’s muffled voice from the other side. “It’s open.”

 

“Hey,” Suho said amiably as he opened the door. “It’s me.”

 

“Oh. Hey.” Minho sat up and put down his book. “Was the front door unlocked?”   
  
“Um, some freshman let me in. Blond hair?”

 

“Was he watching TV?”   
  
“I don’t know. Probably?”   
  
Minho nodded. “Taemin.” He gestured to the bed. “You can sit. I won’t bite.”

 

Suho grinned and sat on the edge of Minho’s bed, who then moved closer to him.

 

“So,” Minho prompted. “You wanted to talk?”

 

Suho nodded. “About, um, us.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I guess I’ll just say it, but, um, I like you, Minho. I, uh, I feel bad about what happened between us. I feel like things got out of hand and I think we could be good together if you’re willing to maybe, start over?” Suho bit his thumbnail.

 

“It’s not like you to have trouble talking like this.” Minho grinned.

 

“Shut up, I’m nervous!” Suho laughed and shoved Minho’s shoulder. “I'm baring your soul and you're laughing at me.”

 

“Baring your soul...spare me the dramatics. You've been hanging out with Kibum too much.” Minho leaned in closer to Suho and lowered his voice. “But I like you, too. You  _ know _ I do. I like you so, so much and I was willing to put my feelings aside for the sake of salvaging our friendship but I’d rather be...in...a relationship. With you.”

 

Suho swallowed hard. “Yeah?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You...mean that?”

 

Minho nodded. “Absolutely.”

 

“I...yeah. That sounds good. We should try it.” Suho reached for Minho’s hand on the bed and grabbed it. 

 

Minho flipped his hand over and interlocked his fingers with Suho’s.

 

Suho smiled wider.

 

“But, uh…” Minho cleared his throat. “I think if we're going to do this...this time around, we should take things slow. I know we’ve already done...things, but we should put the brakes on.”

 

Suho raised an eyebrow. “This coming from the guy who ate my ass after 25 minutes of hanging out in my dorm?”

 

“Stop!” Minho looked away from Suho, but his dick, the traitorous bastard, twitched at the memory. “I'm being serious.”

 

“I know. I agree. I think we could lay down some some basic rules. Like...no laying down. Nothing horizontal!”

 

Minho nodded. “That's fair.”

 

“Above the waist touching only.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And...please, please, no more hickeys!”

 

Minho laughed. “That I can't promise.”

 

“Please try.”

 

“I can try.”

 

“Now kiss me.”

 

Minho said nothing and leaned in, placing his hand on the back of Suho’s neck and connecting their lips.

 

Suho’s eyes fluttered shut and he opened his mouth, pressing his tongue between Minho’s plush lips. Minho parted them and returned in kind.

 

They kissed slowly, lazily, for a while, just getting a feel for each other again.

 

Minho dragged his knuckles along Suho’s jawline. Suho shuddered at the sensation and then pulled back. He opened his eyes and looked at Minho, who looked back with his wide, dark eyes and smiled.

 

“I have to go back to my room. It’s almost 8 now.” Suho squeezed Minho’s hand. “I’ll text you when I get back, okay? And I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”   
  


Minho nodded. “Yeah. See ya.”   
  


“‘Bye.”

 

***

 

8:13 PM

 

_ I’m home _

 

8:16 PM   
  


_ Oh, good _

 

8:17 PM

 

_ See you tomorrow morning _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Touch Me I'm Going To Scream (part II)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bpdwwa7lsUI) by My Morning Jacket


	13. Make Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post this a while ago but family and stuff got in the way, and so, I'm sorry it's shorter than usual.

Sehun reacted predictably to the news when Suho got back to their room that night and told him what happened with Minho.

“Where have you been?” Sehun asked. He was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall with his laptop on his knees.

Suho stepped out of his shoes and kicked them into the corner before settling at his desk. He turned in his chair and smiled at Sehun.

“What?” Sehun raised an eyebrow. “Why are you smiling like that?”

“I talked to Minho.”   
  
Sehun raised both of his eyebrows now. “And?”

“I think we are...no, no, we are. We are. We’re dating.” Suho pulled his legs up onto his chair and placed his chin on top of his knees and grinned. His cheeks were almost as pink as his hair.

“Oh my God. I knew it,” Sehun gloated. “I fucking knew it. See, you just needed to stop being a headcase and everything would have been fine.” Sehun closed his laptop and placed it on his bed. “So I suppose you’re boyfriends now?”

“I...I guess? We didn’t use that word, but...yeah. I mean. That makes sense.”

“I knew this was going to happen. You two are stupid for each other. Like, literally. So stupid. It’s about time.” Sehun grinned at Suho. “I’m happy for you.”

Suho smiled wider. “Thanks. I'm happy too.”

—

Philosophy class wasn’t that different even though Suho and Minho had settled everything. It still wasn't that interesting to either of them. Minho still sat behind Suho and placed his feet on Suho’s chair, bouncing them. It still annoyed Suho, but he just smiled.

After class, Minho accosted Suho at the door.

“Let’s get breakfast,” Minho said, reaching for one of Suho’s hands. He laced their fingers together. Suho’s hands were so much smaller than his own.

“Are you asking me on a date?” Suho said as they walked out the classroom and into the hallway.

“To the student union? That’s a terrible date. No, I'm just hungry and I thought you might be, too.”

“You thought correct. Let’s go.”

—

In the loud dining hall, the silence between the two of them, though not not entirely uncomfortable, made it evident that they were still getting used to each other. Adjusting, and what not. They’d had so many ups and down in such a short time and even though things had been smoothed over, they were still afraid of saying the wrong thing.

Tired of sitting in quiet, Minho spoke up.

“I’m changing my major.”

Suho put down his carton of juice and quirked an eyebrow at Minho. “Really?”

Minho nodded. “Yeah. Philosophy...is not for me.”

“Then what to?”

“Photomedia.”

“Really?” Suho repeated.

Minho nodded again. “Yes, really. I’ve already got a portfolio and I’m in one of the prereqs right now—you know, my photo class. I...I guess I never told you but I quite enjoy taking photographs. The lecture part of class is boring, but when we get to go out and actually take pictures, I have a lot of fun. I really like it. I know art majors get laughed at, but…”

“No!” Suho said abruptly. Minho started a bit at the sudden noise. “I think it’s great! Sehun’s, uh, friend, Baekhyun, you know, from the party...he’s a senior. An art major. A painter, I think. And he’s really good. Art is so important, you know, but it’s never taken seriously when someone goes to university for it. Theatre, music, photo, sculpture...anything less than the STEM majors aren’t seen as worthy.”   
  
“And you, a STEM major…”

Suho laughed. “I know. But that’s what I like and it’s what I’m good at.” He reached for Minho’s hand and smiled. “And if photography is what you like and what you’re good at, then go for it. What’s stopping you?”

“My parents might be disappointed…” Minho blushed and looked away. “I mean, they’re pretty cool. Not super traditional or anything. And they’re the ones who got me my first camera. But I don’t know how they’ll feel about me going to school for photography.”

“Are they paying for school?”

“A little bit, yeah.”

“But you don’t really think they’ll cut you off for changing majors, do you? Maybe if you change to a major you actually enjoy you can get scholarships.”

Minho smiled crookedly. “I know. You’re right. It just...I’m worried. They weren’t even thrilled when I picked philosophy…”

Suho squeezed Minho’s hand in an attempt to be reassuring. “It’ll be fine, I’m sure. Why don’t you call them later? Or visit them? Do you have a car?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a car. I haven’t seen them since the end of fall quarter.”   
  
Suho finished his cereal and pushed his bowl away. “Maybe you should go to Olympia and see them. Before spring break.”

“Would you want to go with me?”

Suho blinked. “Oh, um. I dunno. Maybe...later in the quarter...I haven’t even seen my own parents in a while, and they live 20 minutes away in Tukwila...I…”

“You don’t have to make excuses. I know it’s early. I just mean...eventually, would you want to meet them?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Minho picked up his tray of food. “It’s something we’ll talk about, definitely. I’ve got photo in a little over an hour so I’ve got to go back to my room and get my camera. I’ll text you.”

“I will reply.”

—

Talking about Minho’s parents and then bringing up his own made Suho realize he really hadn’t seen his parents in almost 3 months. Since he also had just about an hour before chemistry, he went to his room and left his mother a quick message.

_ Hi, mom, it’s Junmyeon. I realize I haven’t spoken to  you or dad in a while and I wanted to check in and see how you were doing. I’m sorry I haven’t been able to come home. I’ll try to visit soon. I’ve made more friends this quarter so it’s been nice. Love you, bye. _

—

_ Junmyeon, it’s your mother. I got your message and it made me very happy. If you’re free this weekend, I can purchase train tickets and you can visit. It would make your father pleased to see you. You know even though he works in the city he rarely has time to stop and see you...I still wonder why you decided to live on campus instead of just commuting from home. It would have been less expensive. Anyway, call me back. I love you, good-bye. _

Suho finished listening to the message from his mother that evening after his physics class on the way back to his room. He didn’t miss the slight dig at him for opting to live in a dorm instead of staying at home with his parents. Of course, what she said made sense; it WOULD have been cheaper to stay at home and take the bus or train to campus. But he couldn’t live at home past high school, not if he wanted to develop some semblance of a life (and he didn’t even do that until Sehun became his roommate at the beginning of the year).

Now all that remained was what she proposed. Did Suho want to go home this weekend? Though he considered it, he really didn’t feel like it. It wasn’t the train ride—that was only about 20 minutes. No, he just didn’t want to give up his first weekend with Minho and spend it with his parents.

Not that he thought Minho were going to  _ do _ anything, but he still wanted to see him. Of course.

Sighing, Suho just got out his books and started on his homework so he would have the weekend free.

—

“I’m so fucking sick of chemistry,” Suho grunted, slamming his textbook closed. “And I still have another quarter of it left.” He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. The room was empty and quiet, as Sehun was gone as usual. He surveyed the area. Sehun’s side of the room was actually quite clean, though that was partly due to the fact he was hardly ever around. Suho’s side, on the other hand, was a disaster. Who knew one could make such a mess in a tiny dorm room?

“What a mess,” Suho mumbled, nudging a piece of clothing on the floor with his foot. He kicked it up and underneath there were several pieces of paper, old assignments he presumably got returned and never bothered to properly get rid of.

“I’m disgusting. Something has to be done about this.” Suho got out of the chair and was about to clean his room since he was giving up on homework (for the time being), when his phone buzzed with a text message notification.

 

8:12 PM

_ Hey, what are you doing? _

 

It was Minho.

 

8:15 PM

_ I’m about to clean my room, it’s a pigsty. _

 

8:16 PM

_ Can i come over? i can help _

 

8:17 PM

_ Yeah right. You’ll just distract me. _

_ But come on over. _

 

8:19 PM

_ i’ll leave now _

—

“You’re right,” Minho said, following Suho into the dorm. “This is a mess. You live like this? And Sehun puts up with this?”

“Please. I know. Sehun puts up with it because he’s never here.” Suho closed the door behind them. “And listen. If you’re going to be here, no funny business, alright?” Suho got close to Minho and waved his finger exaggeratingly in his face. “I mean it!”

Minho laughed. “Yes, I know. But can I at least kiss you? We haven’t kissed in so long.”

“We kissed yesterday.”   
  
“So long…”

Suho sighed but smiled and got up on his tiptoes and grabbed—gently—the back of Minho’s neck and pressed their lips together.

Minho smiled as they parted. “Alright, I’m satisfied. Are you going to clean?”

“Yes. Sit down on the bed and stay out of my way.”

“Yes, sir.” Minho bounced onto the edge of Suho’s bed and smiled. He watched as Suho started to pick his things off the floor. “Why are you cleaning your room at 8 on a Friday night, anyway?”   
  
“I was doing homework and chemistry was making me sick so I stopped. Then I took around and realized for living in such a nice dorm, I wasn’t living nice. I mean. I’m messy. So I should at least clean up a little every once in awhile.” Suho stood up with a grunt and looked at Minho. “And ‘once in awhile’ is now.”

“Mmmm,” Minho hummed. “You're so cute. So studious, doing homework on a Friday night.”

Suho shrugged his shoulders and threw some clothes in his laundry basket. “I wanted to have the weekend free. I thought about going home, talked to my mom…”

“Yeah? But you're not going?”

Suho shook his head. “Not this weekend, no. Maybe, uh, later. My house is really close by, you know, so it doesn't take much to go home...but I just didn't feel like it this weekend. Plus...you know, my hair has faded some, but it’s still pink.”

Minho laughed a little. “Yeah, I get that,” he said,  and then kicked off his shoes and Suho hurried to pick them up and arrange them in front of his wardrobe with the other shoes.

Minho chuckled at the action.

“Whatever. That’s good enough.” Suho got on the bed and leaned against the wall and Minho moved back next to Suho and brushed his pink hair out of his eyes.

“You never really talk about your parents. But that's a picture of them on your desk, right?” Minho was referring to a framed photo Suho had of his parents that was taken one day after temple.

“Yes, that's them. They go to temple every Sunday. I used to go with them sometimes.” Suho sighed. “They're pretty great people. I didn't mean to make it sound like I didn't want to see them. I mean, I do. Of course. I just wanted to hang out with you this weekend.”

Minho grinned. “Alright, so tell me a little bit about them.”

“Well…” Suho shifted. “They came here from Korea about 10 years before I was born. Just wanted a new start, I guess. Things were pretty rough at first for them, they told me. Only my dad knew English originally. Mom eventually picked it up once she started socializing, like meeting my dad’s coworkers and stuff. Mom probably speaks better than dad now.” Suho laughed. “He’s always been into tech, you know, even before it really got started. I guess his big break was when he started working for Microsoft.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah. My mom didn’t work at all while I was growing up but once I left for school she decided to get a job. At the mall! Of all places. I guess she just wanted something to do since I was gone.” Suho sighed. “They're not far from here, you know, but I just get so busy I don't have time to visit.”

Minho nodded understandably. “And how did they react when you...you know...came out to them?”

Suho stiffened.

“I haven't and I probably never will.”

The atmosphere shifted.

“Oh,” Minho said simply.

“They aren't bad people. I just...don't know...how they would feel about having a gay son.” Suho rubbed his neck. “Harsh, right? I don't think they even suspect ‘cause I put on such a good front in high school. I dated girls. I went to prom. I went to a nerd school for future engineers, but there were still cool people. Nobody before I came here knew about my sexuality. Actually, nobody even before this year knew. Sehun was the first person I told.” Suho looked at Minho a bit sadly. “I feel a bit like a cliché, growing up in a conservative household, and then coming to college and acting out. But I'm just trying to live my true life because I know it will most likely end with graduation and I’ll probably marry some girl and have a few kids for my parents’ sake.”

Minho swallowed. “I see.”

“I love my parents. A lot. I do. But I don't think I’ll ever be able to be myself in front of them,” Suho said. He closed his eyes. “That's just life.”

“I'm sorry.”

“Don't be. It's not your fault.” Suho turned his body fully to look at Minho. “That's why we’ve got to enjoy our time together while we have it.”

Minho swallowed again, more roughly this time. Suho was so beautiful, even when he was sad like this.

Suho reached up and cupped Minho’s cheeks with his hands and tilted his head down, and then he raised himself a bit to kiss him.

“It's getting late,” Suho whispered when they broke apart. “You should probably go back soon.”

“No, wait.”

Suho blinked.

“Can I stay here?”

“I don't know about that…”

“I mean! We won't do anything. We can just lay down and sleep.” It was Minho’s turn to touch Suho’s cheek now. “I just want to be with you.”

“Oh my God.” Suho giggled behind his hand. “You're so gay.”

“Yeah, I know. But can I?”

“Sure. But I haven't got any pajamas that will fit you.”

“I can sleep in these.”

Suho was already in lounging clothes from earlier. “Okay. Lay down then, and I’ll shut the light off.”

Minho arranged himself on the bed while Suho flipped the light switch and locked the doors. Then Suho crawled into bed next to Minho and pulled a blanket over them. It was chilly.

“Ah.” Minho exhaled slowly. “This is nice.”

Suho had to agree. “It is.” He yawned. “Good night, Minho.”

Minho placed an arm over Suho’s slim waist.

“Watch it,” Suho cautioned jokingly.

“I am nothing if not a gentleman,” Minho quipped.

“Go to sleep, idiot.”

—

“Well, what's all this then?”

Suho cracked an eye open at the sound of someone speaking. It was Sehun, and he was standing in their doorway with his arms crossed. Suho rolled his eyes.

Sehun dropped his bag on his bed and eyed the two across the room. “You make amends and then…?”

“Calm down.” Suho looked over at Minho, who was starting to wake up. Suho couldn't tell what time it was, but light was filtering in from the windows. He pulled back the blanket and got up. “We didn't do anything. He’s still in his jeans.”

Sehun scoffed. “Sleeping together...without sleeping together. You’re gayer than ever. You’re disgusting.”

Minho rubbed his eyes as he listened to the two bicker. He yawned and cleared his throat to get their attention. “Ahem.”

“Sorry, Minho.” Suho rolled his eyes at Sehun who just laughed.   
  
Minho shook his head. “I’m going to go back to the house now, but why don’t you come by this afternoon?” He coughed a few times when Suho raised an eyebrow. “We could get lunch.”

“Yeah, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting really fed up with Google Docs making the spacing so huge when I write no matter what I do, so I actually took the time to get rid of the excess this time.
> 
> Also, I made a writing twitter that you can follow if you want [here!](http://twitter.com/lamarinawrites) It might not be SUPER active since it's not my main twitter (that's [this](http://twitter.com/MINHOSDlCK), and I would just post about writing there, but I like to keep them separate) but you can check it out if you want :)
> 
> [Make Out](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cEo3m8eHl3k) by Julia Nunes


	14. Love Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done battling Google Docs on spacing issues. It is my god now.

“What do you want to eat?” Minho asked Suho, who was lounging on his bed at the fraternity.

 

“Hmmm.” Suho closed his eyes and stretched his arms, making his shirt ride up and exposing a thin strip of his stomach above his jeans. Minho noticed and swallowed. “It’s a little bit past noon, right? Do you want to go out and get something?”

 

Minho smiled. “Yeah, sure.”

 

“How about phó?”

 

“Oh, yeah. That sounds good.”

 

“Let’s catch the train down to the International District. I’m sure there’s a good place down there. Or do you already know of one?”

 

Minho grabbed his jacket. “Yeah, there’s one in Little Saigon. Let’s take my car, though. I can get us there faster.” 

 

“Oh. Okay.” Suho got off the bed and pulled on his sweater that he’d taken off when he got there. “What kind of car do you have?”

 

“Nothing impressive,” Minho said. He grabbed his keys off his bedside table. “Just a small Toyota. Got it when I graduated from my entire family. What do you drive?”

 

“Don't have my license,” Suho said as they left. “Never really needed it. But I might get it this summer if I'm not too busy. I think it would be helpful, but we’ll see.”

 

After a short drive down to the International District, the two of them came to the phó restaurant. Minho parked the car and looked over at Suho in the passenger seat. “This place is really good. I’ve been coming here since last year. Usually when I’m drunk or hungover but it’s good sober, too. One of my favourite places in the city.”

 

Suho smirked. “Alright, sounds good. I haven’t had phó in awhile.” He opened his door. “Let’s go.”

 

—

 

“A small bowl of phó gà, please,” Suho said, giving the menu to their server.

 

“Large phó bò, please.” The server nodded as she took Minho’s menu from him.

 

“Anything else?” she asked.

 

“Just more water.”

  
  
She nodded and left.

 

“This little place is so cute,” Suho remarked. “I’m surprised I haven’t been here before. But, when my parents visit, we usually get Korean or something like Italian for dinner, so maybe not that surprised.”

 

“That’s cute.” Minho smiled.

 

“Speaking of parents…” Suho ran his finger along the rim of his water glass. “Tell me about yours. I don’t know much about them.”

 

Minho sat back. “Oh, uh. Yeah, totally. Um...where to begin? Okay, they both went to UW. That’s where they met. Cute, right? I told you my dad was in a fraternity, the one I joined...legacy, and all that. He majored in political science and minored in history. He works at the Capitol but nothing elite, a decent job. Mom’s a middle school biology teacher.” Minho paused to take a sip of water. “Dad was born in Canada and came here for school and ended up staying because he met mom. Mom’s from here. Both of their parents moved from Korea sometime in the 60s.”

  
  
“I see.”

 

“But um...as far as like, my relationship with them goes, it’s pretty solid. I don’t tell them everything but they know a decent amount about me I guess. I, uh, told them I was gay sometime in high school. Junior year, I think. They took it pretty well and haven’t really shown any problems with that fact.”

 

“That’s amazing.” Suho reached over and grabbed Minho’s hand. “They seem like good people. I’d really like to meet them someday.”

 

Minho smiled. “You will. And they’ll love you. Oh, look, there’s the server with our food.”

 

“Here you are,” the server said. “Small phó gà for you.” She placed Suho’s bowl in front of him, then turned to Minho. “Large phó bò for you.”

 

“Thank you.” Suho smiled at the server and she bowed slightly and left. “This looks so good, Minho.”

  
  
“Not a bad place to go on a real first date, hm?”   
  


Suho picked up his spoon. “Oh? Is that what this is?”

 

“I think so?” Minho said, slightly questionably.

 

Suho smiled. “It’s nice. Thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome.” Minho bit his lip and smiled. “Let’s eat, yeah?”

 

—

 

That evening, Suho and Minho were hanging out back in Minho’s room at the house. Suho was hunched over a chemistry book at Minho’s desk and Minho was fiddling with the settings on his camera, both occasionally making noises of frustration.

 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” Minho asked, setting his camera down next to him on the bed.

 

“Uh.” Suho turned around in the chair and looked at the ceiling. “Not much. I have to finish this lab and some readings and then I have a closing shift at the bookstore.”

 

“So, you’re free during the day?”

 

“I guess so.”

 

“Do you want to go into the city and take pictures with me?”

 

“Oh.” Suho wasn’t expecting that. “Um, sure. Yeah. That sounds pretty nice. I have a camera, too. Should I bring it?   
  
Now Minho wasn’t expecting  _ that _ . “Yes! Definitely! Let’s go deep into the city and look like tourists with cameras around our necks.”

 

Suho blushed and then laughed. “That sounds like fun. Then if we’re doing that, I should probably head back to my room so I can do my homework with you distracting me.”   
  
“Am I that bad?”

 

“No, I’m just easily influenced.” Suho shut his chemistry book and slipped it into his backpack, then grabbed it and slung it on. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Text me in the morning and we can decide where we want to go.”

 

Minho nodded. He reached his arms out toward Suho who rolled his eyes and walked into them. Minho placed his hands on Suho’s hips and looked up.

 

“What?” Suho asked.

 

“We don’t kiss nearly enough for a couple that just started dating.” Minho slipped his thumbs under Suho’s shirt and rubbed the soft skin that ran over his hipbones.

 

Suho gasped. “Minho…”

 

“I’m sorry.” Minho moved his hands immediately. “I’m sorry.”

 

Suho’s cheeks turned the colour of his faded pink hair. “It’s okay.” He smiled, then grabbed Minho’s hands and laced their fingers together. He leaned down to Minho’s level and whispered in his ear. “There can be more of that later.”

 

Now it was Minho’s turn to blush.

 

Suho kissed Minho on the cheek before standing back up. “Call me when you wake up, alright? Then we can meet up and go to Capitol Hill together, yeah?”

 

Minho nodded. “Yeah.”

 

—

 

Suho met Minho at a bus stop near his dorm. It was a decently sunny day for Seattle in February, which was a nice change from the near constant clouds and overcast skies that were the standard. Despite the miniscule amount of sun, it was still chilly out, so Suho put on a hat and a scarf before he left.

 

“Hey.” Suho smiled at Minho.

 

“Oh!” Minho hopped off the bench as soon as he spotted Suho. He lost his footing and stumbled a bit. “Hey back.”

 

Suho put his hand to his mouth and laughed. “You’re so cute when you’re being awkward.” He walked over and looked at the bus schedule posted. “When does the next bus to Capitol Hill come?”   


  
Minho rubbed his neck. “Um, it’s Sunday, so, in like...20 minutes, I think.”

 

Suho stood in front of the bench and put his hands in the pockets of his winter coat. “Sounds good. Just wish I had thought about making coffee or hot chocolate before coming down here.” He shuffled his feet in a vain attempt to warm up.

 

“I’ll keep you warm,” Minho cooed. He wrapped his arms around Suho’s waist, fitting his hands together against his stomach. He leaned his head against Suho’s neck, using his scarf as a pillow.

 

Suho laughed. He placed his own hands over Minho’s larger ones and tilted his head. “You’re squashing your camera.”

 

“Mmmm, it's fine.” Minho pressed his lips against Suho’s cold, red cheek. “You're so cute, Suho.”

 

“Minho, please.” Suho rolled his eyes.

 

“I'm just saying.” Minho unwound his arms from Suho’s body and picked up his camera. He gestured to the back of the bus stop. “Stand there.”

 

“Oh, uh, okay.” Suho leaned against the glass backing and stuck his hands in his pockets again. “Like this?”

 

“Yeah, that's good. Just look natural. Okay, smile.”

 

Suho grinned, his mouth wide and showing all of his teeth. His cheeks pressed his eyes into little crescent shapes.

 

Minho was almost too struck by how lovely Suho was to even take the picture. He shuffled on his feet before bending at the knees and pressing the shutter button. It snapped several times before Minho felt satisfied. “Alright, done.”

 

“Let me see.” Suho bounced over to Minho and tried to peek at his camera screen.

 

Minho turned the camera to Suho and showed him. “You look so cute with your cheeks and nose all red.”

 

“Stop calling me cute!” Suho punched Minho in the arm. “I won't put up with this all day.”

 

Minho just grinned. “Look, there's the 43. That's the bus that goes from Montlake to Capitol Hill. Got your card?”

 

“Yep.”

 

The green bus wheezed to a stop in front of the pair, and the doors swung open with a clang. They boarded as soon as the shuffle of people disembarking at the stop had gotten off. Swiping their student ID cards, which doubled as bus passes, they took seats at the nearest empty spots.

 

“So,” Suho said, in the window seat, facing Minho. “Capitol Hill?”

 

“Yes.” Minho smiled. “It's one of my favourite neighbourhoods in the city. There’s just so many things going on there that draws me to it. But there’s one thing in particular we need to go to today.”

 

“And that is?”

 

“We need to go to Volunteer Park and then up the water tower. Have you ever done that?”

 

Suho shook his head.

 

“There's an observation deck up there, like the Space Needle, but obviously not as high or anything like that. But it’s got 360 degree views of Capitol Hill. Unfortunately, the windows are all barred up, so we can’t get any photos from the inside, but it’s still very cool. Also, I could just take more pictures of you.” Minho grinned and Suho blushed. “Do you want to do that?”

 

Suho reached for one of Minho’s hands on his lap. “Of course I do.”

 

Minho’s heart sped up when Suho touched him. He’d never felt like this around another person before. It felt good, but it was frightening at the same time. He wasn't sure how to approach his own feelings. A lot was happening, and it was happening fast.

 

“Penny for your thoughts?”

 

Suho’s voice brought Minho out of his reverie. “My thoughts aren't worth even a penny,” Minho quipped, trying to will his heartbeat to slow down. “That's why I would make a terrible philosopher; I never think and there's nothing going on inside my head.”

 

“Don’t be an ass.” Suho knocked Minho in the shoulders with his. “I'm sure you have plenty worthwhile thoughts.”

 

Minho exhaled slowly. “You have no idea.”

  
—

 

“I can’t believe I've never been here before!”

 

Suho and Minho looked up at the water tower that stood in Volunteer Park. It was a great brick building of around 80 feet--somewhere in that ballpark--and standing on Capitol Hill made it nearly 600 feet; easily the tallest structure in the neighbourhood.

 

“It looks so old timey. Let’s go in!” Suho reached for Minho’s hand but found he was too occupied taking several pictures of the structure. Suho stood back and watched him with a fond smile.

 

Once Minho brought his camera down, he looked at Suho. “Ready?”

 

Suho nodded. “Take me,” he said dramatically.

 

“You really have been hanging out with Kibum too much.”

 

“I actually haven't seen him lately,” Suho said as the two began the trek uphill to the tower. “He’s been mysteriously MIA. I don't know why all my friends--Kibum, Sehun--are so shadowy and elusive but I guess that's the kind of people I attract.”

 

“I'm not elusive at all,” Minho said. “I'm like an open book.”

 

“Not true. I asked you what you were thinking earlier on the bus and you wouldn't tell me a thing.”

 

Minho took a deep breath before speaking. “If you really must know...I was just thinking how much I like you. A lot.”

 

“Oh.” Suho bit his thumbnail. “I like you, too. A lot.”

 

“Alright, enough mushiness, here we are.”

 

The steps and entrance to the water tower were surrounded by trees. Two pillars flanked either side of the doorway. Suho picked up his camera to take a few photos.

 

Minho lead the way up the steps and Suho trailed behind. “It feels so dramatic,” Suho remarked. “I know it's not, but, like, it almost feels like something out of a fairy tale.” Minho laughed.

 

“Rapunzel’s tower? No, wait, Sleeping Beauty?” Minho offered.

 

“Yes! That's the one,” Suho said as they walked inside. “Look at all these stairs. Am I wrong?”

 

“No, I can definitely feel the fairy tale vibes. It’s even cooler at the top. You’ll see.”

 

The couple climbed the steps of the water tower and soon came to the “observation deck” that was basically just big, circular room with windows, benches, and a few informational boards posted on the walls.

 

“Are we really the only ones here on a Sunday afternoon?” Suho looked around. No other couples, no parents and kids, not even any teenagers trying to make trouble. Just them.

 

“Lucky us,” Minho said. “Come look. Are you tall enough to see over the grates on the windows?”

 

“Yes!” Suho protested. He ran up to one of the windows and peeked out. Yes, he most certainly was tall enough to see above the top of the grating on the windows. But not by much. He wrapped his hands around the bars and looked around at the park below them. Meanwhile, Minho stood back, adjusted his camera, took more pictures of Suho.

 

“Whoa.” Suho moved from window to window, taking in different views. “This is really cool.”

 

“Yeah, and for some reason, it makes me wish I was studying architecture.” Minho came up behind Suho again and poked him in the side. “Do me a favor and stand against the brick, please?”

 

“I'm going to start charging you if you keep making me model for you,” Suho muttered, but he smiled good-naturedly as he leaned against the brick.

 

“I'm broke,” Minho said as he turned his camera on.

 

“Pay me in something besides money, then,” Suho said.

 

Minho had no answer to this as he started clicking. He uttered directives at Suho occasionally.

 

“Look to your left. Okay, now do something with your scarf. Look serious. Smile with all of your teeth. Wow, you have a lot of teeth.”

 

At the last comment, Suho rolled his eyes. “Are you quite finished?”

 

“Yes. Now come kiss me with all of your teeth.”

 

Suho pouted but didn't disobey. He walked over to Minho and got on his tiptoes and laid a soft kiss on his lips. Minho made a noise of displeasure after he pulled away.

 

“Is that all I get?” he asked.

 

“For now, yes.” Suho grabbed one of Minho’s hands and squeezed. “You will get a better one later as thanks for bringing me here.”

 

“Ah, oh, okay,” Minho said, slightly flustered.

 

“Come on,” Suho said. “There’s a few hours until I have to be at the bookstore for my shift. Where to next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! It was very fun to write. Some links to explore:
> 
>  
> 
> [Capitol Hill](http://www.visitseattle.org/neighborhoods/capitol-hill/)   
>  [Volunteer Park](https://www.seattle.gov/parks/find/parks/volunteer-park)   
>  [The water tower](http://dazzlingplaces.com/Seattle/SeattleAttractionsParksMasterFolder/SeattleAttractionsParksVolunteerParkWaterTower.html)
> 
>  
> 
>  [Love Trip](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=isfBNsyIgGg) by Takako Mamiya (ラブトリップ by 間宮貴子)
> 
>  
> 
> [Writing twit](https://twitter.com/lamarinawrites)  
> [Regular twit](https://twitter.com/MINHOSDlCK)  
> [Buy me a coffee? ♡](https://ko-fi.com/lamarina)


	15. Blush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't been the best with updates this summer and I'm sorry, but they might even get more sporadic when I go back to school, and I'm sorry. This chapter has smut so I hope you like it because I'm still not a great smut writer. Thank you for reading as always!

8:19 PM

 

_ You make it to your dorm? _

 

8:21 PM

 

_ yeah, just got here. Sehun ordered pizza _

 

8:24 PM

 

_ damn that sounds good _

 

8:25 PM

 

_ I had a really good day today, Minho. _

 

8:29

 

_ Yeah. me, too. _

 

8:32 PM

 

_ I'm going to have some food and then go to bed. I’ll see you in class tomorrow? _

 

8:33 PM

 

_ Of course. good night, Suho _

 

8:36 PM

 

_ Good night. _

***

**_March_ **

***

Midterms came to an end by the last week of February and soon it was March, the final month of winter quarter. There were four weeks until spring break, which meant only three weeks until finals.

On the first weekend of the month, Suho and Minho were lounging on Minho’s bed at the fraternity. It was becoming a routine for them: end of the week, spend as much time as possible over the weekend together, which meant meeting up as soon as classes wrapped up on Friday.

Suho was leaning against the back of Minho’s bed, propped up by pillows, reading a book. Minho was stretched across Suho’s lower half, his arms around Suho’s slim waist and his head resting on his stomach. He’s settled in nicely, tucked against Suho’s soft sweater, almost to the point of falling asleep. The sound of turning pages and Suho’s occasional sighs and hums have almost lulled him into an almost trance-like state.

“What are you reading again?” Minho mumbled.

“ _ Walden. _ ”

“Thoreau?”

“Mmm.”

“ _ Life in the Woods _ ?”

“The very same.”

“For a class?”

Suho laughed. “No, I'm done with all my English credits. I just wanted to read it again.”

Minho looked up Suho. “Wait, really? For fun?”

Suho nodded.

“God, you're so…” Minho bit his thumbnail.

“Cute?”

“Yes.”

Suho dog-eared the corner of his page and set the book on Minho’s bedside table. “Just cute?”

Minho was confused. “No, obviously not just cute. But you are cute. Your habits and mannerisms. So many things. Like, the fact that you're reading Henry fucking Thoreau for fun in your free time when you're an engineering major. The fact that you lie about your height as if that matters at all.”

“I do not--”

“Your messiness, which endears me, but I’m sure if you lived in anything bigger than a dorm it would be catastrophic.”

Suho rolled his eyes and picked  _ Walden _ back up from the table, listening as Minho drolled on about his many so-called cute traits.

“The way you dress. I've never met someone who owns so many turtlenecks. How you insist on working at the bookstore, though you hardly take any shifts and it's mostly just taking away time that we could be spending together. How easily you make friends.” Minho took two of his fingers and walked them along Suho’s tummy, and then looked up at him with a smirk. “The way you go cross eyed when you cum.”

Suho dropped the book on his stomach in shock. “W-what?”

“Oh, did you think I had forgotten?” Minho grinned. “I hadn't.”

“I don't do that. You're making that up,” Suho retorted with some difficulty. His breath was caught in his chest.

“Now why would I make that up? Anyway, I just told you, I think it's cute. Now, where was I? Oh, yes.” Minho continued walking his fingers across Suho’s stomach. “Your cute tummy...your cute neck...your soft, cute lips…”

“I think,” Suho huffed, “we’re leaving ‘cute’ territory for something else.”

“You may be right.” Minho dropped his pretense and pushed Suho’s sweater up, dropping his head down and pressing a kiss on Suho’s stomach next to his belly button.

Suho closed his eyes and placed the book on the bedside table once again. Minho was peppering his tummy with kisses at this point, and he felt heat rising to his cheeks. Minho just pushed his sweater further up his torso, so he could kiss more of Suho, but it wasn’t working out. He sat up so he was straddling Suho’s hips.

“Take it off.”

Suho nodded, and pulled the sweater up and over his head, chucking it onto the floor. Satisfied, Minho leaned down and cupped Suho’s face, pulling him into a kiss. Minho tilted his head and felt Suho press his tongue into his mouth, trying to taste.

They kissed slowly, hotly, enjoying the feeling of being close together. Suho took Minho’s plush top lip between his own and sucked on it, then pulled away to give Minho’s bottom lip the same treatment.

From his vantage point, Suho seemed to have more control of the situation, dictating what happened. And Minho was more than happy to let him be in charge. Minho let his head fall to the side, exposing his neck to Suho, who pressed his mouth at the soft junction between neck and shoulder, kissing it before opening his mouth to leave a mark.

A sigh fell from Minho’s mouth as Suho continued to kiss and suck on his neck, pressing his fingers into Suho’s exposed hips.

Suho stopped for just long enough to shuck Minho’s T-shirt off his body, then he leaned back to admire his work. Small purple hickeys dotted Minho’s soft, tanned skin along his neck and collarbones.

“I had no idea you could take charge like this,” Minho remarked, swiping a thumb over his swollen lips. “Who knew you had it in you?”

Suho covered his face with his hands, suddenly bashful. Minho chuckled before pulling his hands away to kiss him. Then he tilted his head and whispered into Suho’s ear, “I’ll take care of you now.” Suho merely nodded.

Minho removed himself from Suho’s hips and made quick work of the button and zipper on his jeans, then tapping Suho’s thigh. “Up.”

Suho obeyed and used his torso strength to lift his hips and ass up, so Minho could shimmy his jeans down and off his legs. Once Suho was in nothing but his boxer briefs, his semi clearly evident against the navy material, Minho stepped out of his own black jeans, before settling back on the bed. Once again he was on his stomach, his head near Suho’s hips.

“Pass me a pillow.”

Suho raised an eyebrow but did not say anything as he handed Minho one of his fluffy pillows.

“Also, you should just lie down entirely.”

Suho complied and lied down on the bed, starting to get an idea of where this was headed, especially when Minho told him to lift his hips up again, fitting the pillow underneath his ass.

“I've been in this position before, haven't I?” Suho said.

“Mmm, a similar one, it's true. But this isn't a one-off thing from a grimy hookup app,” Minho said. He rubbed Suho’s thighs and smiled.

An overwhelming feeling of fondness washed over Suho, feeling Minho’s large, rough hands warm on his soft thighs. He didn't know if he should be feeling this way, especially considering what they were about to do, but he couldn't help it. His chest felt warm.

“Well, shall we?” Minho dipped his fingers below the elastic waistband of Suho’s underwear and peeled them off of him. They were discarded unceremoniously off the side of the bed, then Minho took a moment to admire Suho. Last time, that January night in Suho’s tiny, twin dorm bed, Minho had just wanted to get off using Suho, focusing purely on pleasure. Now, now he could truly enjoy this, to focus on Suho, give him everything.

He could take his time.

Minho started by kissing the insides of Suho’s thighs, working his way up the soft skin until he was right at his ass. He bit the soft flesh of Suho’s inner thighs one last time before he pressed his lips against Suho’s hole.

“O-Oh,” Suho stuttered.

Minho smirked at Suho between his legs. “As I recall, you quite enjoyed this the last time we did this. In fact, I believe at one point you begged…”   
  
“S-Stop,” Suho mumbled, biting his index finger. “Just go, please…”

“Oh?” Minho raised an eyebrow. “What, baby? Please what?” He was teasing him.

“Are you going to make me beg again?” Suho threw an arm over his eyes. Suho would never admit it, but Minho teasing him was kind of hot. His cock was half stiff against his stomach, and he resisted the urge to stroke himself to full hardness.

Minho ran his tongue over his lips. “Maybe.”

“Please.” Suho took a deep breath and wiggled his hips. “Please make me feel good.”

“Well, who am I to refuse?” Minho pressed one last kiss to Suho’s thigh and then grabbed him by the legs and flipped him over onto his front.

“Ugh,” Suho grunted. “What was that for?”

Minho hooked his arms under Suho’s legs, positioning his ass in front of his face. “It’s easier this way. It’s better this way.” He licked his lips again. “Arch your back, baby.”   
  
Suho arched his back and laid his head down on one of Minho’s pillows, widening his stance and spreading his legs. “Like this?” he gasped.   
  
“Perfect,” Minho whispered, pressing his mouth against Suho’s hole again. He stuck his tongue out and ran it along the inside of Suho’s ass, drawing high pitched moans and whines from Suho, muffled slightly by the pillow.

Minho drew back briefly and gathered some of his saliva in his mouth before spitting it onto Suho’s hole. The action was obscene enough to make Minho shiver as he used his index finger to massage Suho, before sucking it into his mouth and then prodding him with it.

“Ah, fuck,” Suho gasped. He wrapped his arms around the pillow and squeezed his eyes shut. “Fuck, deeper.”

Minho pushed his index finger in more and moved it around inside of Suho, crooking it upwards, making Suho groan when the tip of his finger brushed against his prostate. Slowly, he removed his finger and replaced it with his tongue once again, bringing it to a point and pressing it past the ring of muscle, using it to massage Suho, giving him as much attention and focus as he could.

Suho moaned into the pillow and rocked his hips back against Minho, riding his tongue. He was seeking as much stimulation as possible, and bit his bottom lip and rolled his eyes.

Minho moved back and pulled away from Suho, who whined weakly at the loss of sensation. Minho then took his arms and flipped Suho onto his back once again. Suho grunted as he bounced against the mattress.

“Why do you keep manhandling me?” Suho complained. His dick was completely hard against his stomach now, a bead of precum pearling at the tip.

“So I can do this.” Minho ducked his head and ran his tongue over the tip of Suho’s dick.

“Oh, fuck.” Suho bucked his hips involuntarily at the sensation and the surprise. “Minho, Jesus.”

Minho gripped Suho’s cock at the base and eased his way down until he had taken the whole thing, and felt the head pressing against the back of his throat. Slowly, he moved back, leaving a trail of saliva from the head to his lips.

“Oh my g-god,” Suho stuttered. The view of Minho, posed with his cock against his lips, was absolutely filthy.

Minho sucked gently on the head of Suho’s dick, running his tongue over the slit at the tip before dragging it along the underside, gathering as much saliva as he could to use as lube while he jerked off the part of Suho’s dick he wasn’t using his mouth on.

Suho arched his back into Minho’s fist as Minho quickened his pace, pausing occasionally to spit directly onto Suho’s cock for more lubrication.

“Ah, oh, fuck, oh my god.” Suho closed his eyes and felt tightness building in his stomach. “I’m close, Minho, I am…”

“Baby,” Minho mumbled. He wrapped his lips around the head of Suho’s dick again and sucked again, bobbing his head up and down quickly. It was messy, sloppy, and somewhat loud, but it worked. Suho’s breath hitched and he grabbed a fistful of Minho’s inky black hair and groaned as he came into Minho’s mouth. Some landed on Minho’s chin and on his cheeks, but for the most part, Minho was able catch everything on his lips and mouth.

Suho groaned and wiped from sweat from his forehead and brows. “Oh my god.”

Minho stood up and smiled and wiped his lips. “Was that your first blowjob, baby?”

“Mmmm,” Suho answered. He hoped Minho would never stop calling him  _ baby _ after this. “It was.”

“I’m honoured,” Minho said. The print of his dick was visible through his boxers and he ran his hand over it lazily.

“What about you? What do you want?” Suho sat up weakly against the pillows. “Let me help.”   
  
Minho shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’ve got it.” He stepped out of his boxers and then kneeled on the bed. “I’ll take care of myself.” Minho spit in him palm and ran his hand over his dick. He bit his lip in focus as he looked down at Suho, who was flushed from his chest up to his face from his orgasm. “You look beautiful.”

Suho said nothing and merely sighed in response, watching Minho with heavy lidded eyes.

“Next time, I’ll fuck you.”

“Oh my god,” Suho mumbled.

Soon enough, Minho closed his eyes and started to cum into his fist, which spilled onto Suho’s exposed stomach, chest, and neck. “Shit,” he muttered. He stroked his dick a few final times before he got off the bed and walked to the bathroom adjacent to his room and retrieved a washcloth that he had damped slightly under the sink to clean Suho with.

Minho laid back down next to Suho and ran the washcloth down his neck to his torso. When he finished, he leaned up to toss the cloth in his laundry basket. It landed in it with a wet ‘thud.’

“Impressive,” Suho said.

“Thank you.” Minho curled in next to Suho and pulled the blanket up and over them. He kissed Suho’s neck, and tried to kiss his mouth next but Suho pulled away.

Minho pouted. “What?”

“Get up. Brush your teeth if you want to kiss me. You just ate me out AND went down on me.”   
  
“It’s your body!”   
  
“Go!”   
  
“Fine.” Minho threw back the covers and returned to the bathroom. Suho smiled when he heard the tap turn on and the sounds of Minho brushing his teeth, followed by the noise of him gargling with mouthwash. 

By the time Minho finished and returned to the bed, Suho was half asleep. He smiled softly at Minho as he settled back into the bed and pulled the blanket over them once again. Minho laid down behind Suho and kissed his shoulder. Suho sighed in content.

“Maybe now’s not the time…” Minho said, reaching around Suho’s waist for his hand. “But…”

“Hm?” Suho said, half listening as sleep started to take over him. “What is it?”

“Next weekend. Before finals really settle in.” Minho rubbed his thumb against Suho’s palm. “Would you like to come to Olympia with me? I’m going home Friday evening.”

“Oh.” Suho smiled. “Yeah. Yes. I would like that a lot.”

“Really?”   
  
“Yes, really. I said yes, didn’t I? Now go to sleep, I’m too tired to keep talking.”

Minho chuckled lightly. “Good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Walden could lead to blowjobs? Not me.
> 
> [Blush](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O_QBC_pDkeU) by Wolf Alice
> 
> [Writing twit](https://twitter.com/lamarinawrites)   
>  [Regular twit](https://twitter.com/MINHOSDlCK)
> 
> [Buy me a coffee? ♡](https://ko-fi.com/lamarina)

**Author's Note:**

> [Head Is Not My Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKRfqQI3FJc) is by MS MR and [Obedear](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ETbGpGJNVLM) is by Purity Ring
> 
> Bonuses:  
> [[x]](http://i.imgur.com/WDcwygb.jpg) [[x]](http://i.imgur.com/2sLDJx9.jpg)


End file.
